


Coming Around Again

by lizwontcry



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Gwen are falling in love. This is a collection of moments between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> \- I've never written RPF before  
> \- I don't really know a single thing about these people  
> \- I'm trash  
> \- Total trash  
> \- But there is no fanfic about them and I couldn't help myself  
> \- I wrote this in 23 minutes
> 
> Thank you.

Blake makes her laugh, which is not something she’s been doing a lot of lately. When she doesn’t have to be anywhere; when Apollo is asleep and the other boys are at school, Gwen allows herself to sink into the dark place in her mind, where she is convinced that nothing is going to be okay ever again. She misses Gavin, but god, she hates him, too. So when Blake makes her laugh, she falls a little bit more in love with him every time.

More importantly, Blake makes her sons laugh. He tells them the dumbest jokes, makes fun of Adam, picks them up and spins them around until they want to puke… and Gwen loves every second of it.

****

He may just be a country boy from Oklahoma, but Blake knows what’s up. He knows the fans love his bromance with Adam. Of course Adam knows, too, and they both know how to keep the ratings up on the show. He also knows there are (well, were) millions of people out there who were very emotionally involved with his marriage to Miranda. Blake knows this, and he also knows that they can’t keep the relationship secret much longer, the press are going to find out somehow, and he’ll be back in the tabloids yet again. It would be so much easier not to do it. But Gwen shares the same pain he’s in. And she’s beautiful. And she’s so… happy all the time. It’s infectious, and he wants to be around her whenever possible, and if it’s bad PR for the show, or for Blake himself, well… he’ll take the risk, because it’s worth it.

****

He's just such a good kisser. Gwen forgot what it was like to be kissed by someone so passionately. It was good. So fucking good.

****

Gwen doesn’t even _like_ country music. But she wants to listen to Blake sing. They wrote a song together, too, because they’re both musicians and that’s what they do. It wasn’t like when she and Gavin wrote songs together, either--it's just easier. Everything is just so much easier. They want to play it on the upcoming live episodes of the show, but they’d never hear the end of it. They may just do it anyway. Because right now, in the beginning stages of new love, nothing can touch them. They’re on a reality show together, but this doesn’t even feel real.

****

Rebound. Maybe they are both rebounds. Maybe that’s okay. If getting through this together, falling in love piece by piece by piece, holding hands at big events and going to Halloween parties together, is rebounding… well, maybe that’s what it is. Maybe everyone else in the world will just have to deal with it. Maybe they'll last, maybe they won't, but what does it even matter? Being a celebrity is as exhausting as it is rewarding.

****

They obviously don't listen to a lot of the same music, but they both find they share a passion for Carly Simon. So in the car, they constantly listen to her. And they can both agree, without necessarily talking about why, that "Coming Around Again" depresses both of them.

_I know nothing stays the same  
But if you're willing to play the game  
It's coming around again.  
So don't mind if I fall apart  
There's more room in a broken heart_

At this point in the relationship, they don't talk about their exes much. It's just too new--too raw. But sometimes a song comes on the radio and it can't be avoided, so when the song's over, Blake turns down the radio and they talk about it a little. Gwen knows he still loves Miranda, the same way she still loves Gavin and always will. But she also knows Blake has a big heart, and she can fit in there, too. And Blake knows that Gwen is protecting herself, because being hurt like that again would kill her. It's okay. They both understand. They both hurt. And they are both trying to move on.

****

At the CMAs, Miranda says she needed a bright spot this year. Gavin is telling people he suspects Blake and Gwen go back much further than these last few weeks. It doesn’t matter. No, really, it doesn’t, because Gwen and Blake hunker down in her bedroom when the boys are with Gavin, and they eat junk food and watch stupid nineties movies and act like best friends who have known each other forever, and then when the movie is over, they have the kind of sex that happens when something is brand new, and it’s so good, and both of them are happy. At least happy enough so the endless heartbreaking razor-sharp pain can go away for a while. So Gavin can suspect and Miranda can talk shit at award shows. Blake and Gwen will eat chocolate chip cookies and watch Jerry Maguire and they’ll be just fine.

****

“Hey… thanks for what you told Seacrest about us,” Gwen tells Adam when they’re back at work. “That was really nice.”

“I’m just looking out for you guys,” Adam says. Gwen hugs him tight. He adds, “And I’m rooting for you. Shefani is the new Shevine.” 

Gwen laughs. Blake comes over to see what she’s laughing about. “They’re calling us Shefani," she says. Blake laughs, too. Later, Pharrell takes them all out to dinner and says, “To new love. May it last longer than the tabloids have ink for it.” They all cheer, and Blake kisses Gwen right there in front of everyone, and she’s happy, and Blake is happy, and sooner or later they’ll find out something about the other that they can’t stand, and that will be okay, too. Maybe Blake never puts the cap back on the toothpaste, and maybe Gwen won’t stop talking when he’s trying to go to sleep. That’s something they’ll figure out eventually. For now, they’ll just rebound the hell out of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to write another chapter? But I did? Because I can't control myself apparently?

The paparazzi are relentless. The fans are relentless. The interviews are relentless. Has the world not seen two hosts of a TV show get together before or something? Gwen is not used to all of this attention; when she and Gavin first started dating, there was no social media to report on every single detail of her new relationship. The Today Show reporter tries so hard to get the four hosts to say something, anything, but they all stand their ground. Adam and Pharrell really have Gwen and Blake's backs, and Gwen is startled by how fiercely they're protecting her. She’s a big girl; she’s been in the business most of her life and she can handle herself, but Adam and Pharrell are truly her heroes these days.

****

Gwen’s not even looking at her twitter replies. Blake doesn’t seem to give a shit—he’s been through it before and he’ll go through it again. Besides, it’s Veteran's Day and that means so much more to him than any hate he’s been getting, which Gwen loves about him. Yeah, he’s funny, gorgeous, sensitive, and all those other adjectives… but he also has a courage she doesn’t think she could ever match. Of course, Blake is always telling her different. Because he’s amazing. She’s in trouble now—they both are. Neither of them expected to feel this way about someone so quickly after a divorce, but it happened. Now what were they going to do?

****

Adam comes up to Gwen's chair before the show starts and says, "I hear congratulations are in order!"

Gwen stares at him. "Oh, yeah? What is it this time?"

Adam shows her the headline on his phone, and she has several different reactions. The first one is a burst of laughter. Then anger. Then doubt (Could I be?). And then laughter again.

"That is... that is something," Gwen says. If she could only tell people how much she and Gavin struggled to have Apollo, and that was a few years ago. She isn't exactly worried about accidental pregnancy at her age. But a part of her still wonders what it would be like. Blake is younger than her and might want kids of his own someday. That is probably something they'll need to discuss eventually.

"Of course, I always thought Blake would get me pregnant, but unfortunately my uterus didn't cooperate," Adam says. Gwen laughs again. "But seriously, you know, if you are... we'll all be here for you. We love you guys."

Gwen chokes back her tears and tries to compose herself. She's about to be on live TV, for crying out loud.

"Thank you," she says. "You're amazing. I literally love everything about you."

The show starts, and it's all forgotten for an hour, but on the way home, Gwen thinks to herself... _what if I was?_

****

Gwen is genuinely upset when half her team is eliminated. She knows that's the whole point of the show, but they've all grown to be her babies. She's so proud of all of them. During the commercial break, she sneaks over (well, as much as one can sneak in front of thousands of people) to Blake's chair and they find a dark corner of the building to talk for literally 90 seconds. Blake hugs her and tells her it gets better eventually. He's done it nine times, after all. It's only her second and it feels worse for some reason. He lets her cry for a second, which is all she can do, anyway, because of her make-up. They know there will be talk of where they ran off to so fast, but they don't care. Gwen needs him in that moment, and he knows that. She wasn't lying when she said her team saved her. Her team, her kids, and Blake. That's all she needs. (And some fabulous shoes never hurt anyone, either)

****

Well, that's not true. God. She needs God. Blake reluctantly brought up the subject back in the pre-divorce days during her first time on the show. They were getting to know each other, and the conversation naturally went that direction. She explained how in the past, she wasn't sure what to believe in, but more and more each year, she found herself seeking God. Blake, a lifelong Christian, was intrigued. They talked for hours and hours, and maybe that's when the friendship started evolving into something more--an understanding. The attraction was lit, but didn't fully spark until they were both single. At least, that's what they tell themselves in the middle of the night when neither of them can sleep.

****

The group and some of the crew goes out to karaoke when the three live shows for the week are over. It's been a crazy couple of days and steam is needed to be blown off. Pharrell sings Wrecking Ball for some reason. Blake sings a Michael Jackson song, on a dare from Adam. He, of course, slays it because his voice works for anything. Adam sings some Stevie Wonder. And Gwen gets up, lets her hair down, and sings some old school Hank Williams. It's one of Blake's favorite songs, which she knows, and to see her up there, swinging her hips and moving her body in a way that sends certain parts of _his_ body into a frenzy... well, he knows. He knows what this is now, and he knows how he feels now. When she sits down after masterfully commanding the old country song, Pharrell hands her a shot and says she needs it. When everyone's attention is on Carson, who is singing Oops I Did It Again for old time's sake, Blake leans over and says to Gwen, "I love you." 

She smiles bigger than he's ever seen and says, "Well, I love you too, obviously." 

They kiss a lot. Everyone watches. Adam says, "Hey, if you're pregnant, maybe you shouldn't have another shot!" Everyone laughs. Gwen takes another shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> \- I don't know why I keep writing this. Yes, I do--it's because people are reading it. You are all encouraging me to go to the dark place. Thank you for reading, you are all the wind beneath my wings.
> 
> \- Shout out to all my Shefani trash friends who can't get enough and want more. Who are spending entire days looking at Youtubes of the Voice just to get a little bit more. Who are listening to Blake's album in their cars and thinking about how it relates to Gwen.... or maybe that's just me. 
> 
> \- I have no idea how any of these people talk to each other when they're alone, obviously. I'm still trying to figure my way around RPF and how it works, so if they all sound ridiculous, sorry, I suck.
> 
> \- I WANT MORE

Oh, it's just so humiliating! Gwen wants to forget about every single one of her obligations and find a nice, quiet desert somewhere for a few weeks. No one would miss her, right? Except her kids... and the show... and her managers... definitely the tabloids... and hopefully Blake.

She'd gone through most of her life without being the center of attention from the press, and now she's caught up in not one, but two different so-called "scandals." Finding out about Gavin and the nanny was devastating enough when it happened, and just as she's almost over it, now the entire world knows. What is this? Why do people care? She wants to escape, but instead, she goes into the studio and writes song after song about love lost, love betrayed, new love, new lust. She's never been so inspired--or completely heartbroken and confused and sad. When it rain, it pours. 

Gwen misses Blake, but she doesn't particularly want to be hunting in Oklahoma right now, either. It's good, though. They've been spending a lot of time together and some space is good. In theory, anyway.

****

Blake is sitting in a treestand on a cool but comfortable morning. It's November, it's hunting season, he's back home, and he's not going Hollywood, as he assures all his Twitter followers. Part of him wants to be in that studio with Gwen, supporting her and just, like, watching her do her thing, but... it's hunting season, man. And the tabloids are insane, and he's still trying to shake off the divorce, and damn it, he needs a little time to himself. 

While he watches for deer movement, Blake texts Gwen. They are epic texters.

B: _Good morning, sunshine. Don't you love it when I call you that?_

G: _Oh, yes, it's such a fitting name for me :) How's the air up in the tree?_

B: _Nice, but it seems to be missing something..._

G: _Yeah? What's that?_

B: _My girl..._

G: _Aww :) I look terrible in camo, though._

B: _Bullshit! You look good in everything. By the way, what are we going to name the little one? I was thinking Adamanda._

G: _LOL! That's a beautiful name. You're going to be such a good fake daddy._

B: _I gotta go, I see a ten point deer in the field and it's time for it to go down... but I miss you and I can't wait to see you again and stay strong, the media is a bunch of cocksuckers._

G: _Thank you, that means a lot... see you soon. P.S. I miss your lovely blue eyes._

Blake grins and puts his phone in his pocket. There's nothing like new love, right? Well, there's also this deer that's about to meet his maker...

****

After a long morning of writing and singing (and texting), Gwen takes a break. She meets Christina for lunch. They aren't BFFs or anything, but sometimes they like to get together and chat. Gwen is dreading the questions portion of the lunch, but maybe it'll be nice to talk to someone who knows Blake and understands the pain of divorce on herself and the kids and the scrutiny of the tabloids.

Sure enough, while Gwen is in mid-bite of her salad, Christina finally says, "So... is it true?"

Gwen laughs. "You could say that it's true... yeah."

"I just can't believe it! We were just joking about it a month ago and now it's really happening!"

"I can't believe it, either," Gwen says. "But it happened. Is happening."

Christina nods, looking thoughtful. "I know you've been going through a lot lately... does he make you happy?"

Gwen feels a wave of sappiness hit her and she can't help but give into it. "He does. He's my shelter from the storm right now. If I didn't have him, I don't know what I'd do. I mean, I'm a strong person and I've been through a lot and I can deal with a lot of things, but... it's just too much all at once."

"Yeah. I've been there. I'm so glad you guys found each other, then. You go get that cowboy, girl," Christina says, grinning.

"You know I will," Gwen says. She knows that Blake is crazy about her, too--he tells her all the time. She doesn't question it. She doesn't have to, which is nice. For now, she tries not to think about the future and how they'll still feel about each other when the sting of divorce wears off and the constant press dies down. All she wants to think about is the next time she can see him, and look into those crazy blue eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different (and a lot longer). Jaded1 suggested I do a flashback to how this all started, and at first I was like ehh, but then I was like yeahhh! So here you go. All speculation, obvs. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.
> 
> P.S. Anyone else fanatically waiting for tomorrow night just to get a few more little nuggets to obsess over?

**August, 2014**

Blake's in his trailer, getting ready for another long day on the show. He loves the gig and everything, but he's just not in the mood today. The good news about that is, he gets to go be on camera and make jokes and be funny and feel up Adam so people will keep watching. Good times.

There's a knock on his trailer door and although the only thing he wants in the world is to be alone, Blake says, "Come in."

He is happy to see that it's Gwen in the doorway. He doesn't know her that well; they've only just started working together and he is not too familiar with her music, big surprise there. But what he does know is that she brings a bit of joy on those days where he needs a little. Her good mood is so infectious, although he can't help but wonder if it's just a front, like his happy face and smiles tend to be lately. There is something in her eyes sometimes that match his own to make him think this. Also, she's gorgeous, but that's a whole 'nother subject entirely.

"Hi, buddy," she says. She sits down next to him on the couch. "I brought you some coffee. You looked like you needed some."

"Is it spiked with Jack Daniels?" Blake asks, only kind of kidding. 

Gwen chuckles. "No. Not yet, anyway. Seeing that it's before noon and all." Blake shrugs. "About that... I've noticed that you seem kind of, I don't know, bummed out. I'm aware we don't know each other very well yet, but I wanted to ask... are you okay?"

Blake exhales. Nobody's asked him that in a while, actually. They all just assume he's happy as usual, which he supposes is his fault. He hasn't told anyone what's been going on, but Blake suspects that sooner or later, everyone is going to find out--and it's not going to be pretty.

What should he tell Gwen? He's fairly sure she doesn't want to know his whole life story or anything. But then again, he needs to talk to someone, and she's looking at him intently, and he feels like maybe she cares, and so he just says it.

"My personal life is, um, not so great at the moment," Blake finally says. "My marriage seems to be falling apart before my eyes and it sucks, Gwen. It just sucks."

Gwen nods. There's a look in her eyes that Blake just inherently understands. 

"I've been married for a long time," Gwen begins. "And I'm not going to sit here and tell you that it gets better. There are good times and bad times and you have to ride the wave, but when it's more bad than good... sometimes it's okay just to call it a day."

"I think we're headed down that road," he says. "I don't know when, and I don't know what the last straw will be, but it's going that direction."

Gwen is quiet for a moment. "We're not doing so great, either. Gavin and I. Actually, I'm 89% sure he's cheating on me. Again. And I think I know who it is. And I think I want out."

Blake sighs. He doesn't know much about Gwen's husband, but now he finds a strange urge to find wherever Gavin is and take him down. And Blake wants to, like, hug Gwen or something, but again, he doesn't know her that well. So he takes her hand instead, which might actually be more intimate a gesture. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Blake says. "Want me to go find him and punch him in the dick?" He's only half-kidding again. If she says the word, Blake will find this guy and give him something to think about.

Gwen laughs. "No, that's not necessary, but thank you. I just don't really understand, though... how does a man cheat on his wife months after she's had his kid? Apollo is still so tiny. And the other boys, they're not going to understand this..." she sighs. 

"Some men are just jackasses," Blake says. "They can't keep it in their pants. Sorry you have to go through this. I know it's bullshit. If it helps, I think Miranda might be doing the same. I don't know for sure, it's just a feeling I've got. We were so in love once, man. I don't get it."

"Unbelievable," Gwen says. "I'm sorry."

"Well, as my granddaddy used to say, if a vulture had a radio in its ass, there'd be music in the air," Blake says. 

Gwen laughs. "What in the world does that mean?!"

"I have no idea. I'm just sayin'."

Gwen looks like she wants to say more. But instead, they sit there together, silently holding hands, an understanding passing between them. In a few minutes, they'll have to put their game faces on and go to work. And it will be fine; they are professionals. But at the moment, they both know that they share something important. Something real.

****

**Late June, 2015**

The blind auditions are starting--it's that time of year again. Blake is both looking forward to and dreading getting back into that chair. His divorce became final literally less than a month ago, and he desperately needs a distraction. It's the always being funny and charismatic when all he wants to do is drink and fish thing that he's not looking forward to.

Something interesting is happening, as well--something he never expected. Gwen is back on the show now, and Blake finds that he's missed her since she'd been gone. Her shiny red lipstick, punk rock voice, the way she moves when she sings, and how she always, no matter what, has a smile for him. He's starting to wonder... what if? They flirt all the time during the show. In between auditions, he goes to her chair or she goes to his chair and they just laugh and laugh. They fight over contestants; she throws her shoe at him. He makes fun of her Team Gwen t-shirts. They rehearse singing each other's songs--she sings Neon Lights and he sings Don't Speak. He's gotta say, he enjoys her voice on his song immensely. Something interesting is definitely happening, and he doesn't know what to do about it.

At first, Blake wasn't that interested in dating. For one thing, who the hell can he date? No self-respecting woman in country music would want to disrespect Miranda like that. And he's so busy all the time, in so many places at once, that he doesn't know how a relationship would work. He tries to shake off the thoughts he has about Gwen--he knows her marriage is on the rocks and all, but she is, in fact, still married.

But things change. The day before her reps announce the divorce, Gwen texts Blake to come to her trailer before the show starts taping. Blake doesn't need to be told twice.

When he gets there, Gwen is sitting in front of her mirror, holding a tissue, trying to fix the make-up that's ruined from all the crying she's been doing. Blake rushes over to her and looks at her reflection in the mirror while he stands behind her. Out of instinct, he starts rubbing her shoulders, which she seems to appreciate.

"What's wrong?" Blake asks, although he's pretty sure he knows.

Gwen sniffs. "We're getting divorced... it's being announced tomorrow. I thought we were done with the tabloids for a while, but I guess not." She bitterly chuckles. "I--well, I wanted to tell you first. Because..."

Blake understands many things all at once--not just that Gwen is getting divorced, but that she's also acknowledging there's something going on here. She knows that, and _he_ knows she's not ready for anything to happen yet. But that's okay. He'll wait.

He makes sure she's looking at him in the mirror when he says, "I get it. Don't worry about anything. I'm here for anything you need, at any time of the day or night."

Gwen smiles and frowns at the same time somehow. "Oh, listen to me, telling someone who just got divorced how sad I am about my divorce. I'm sorry, Blake, I can be so selfish."

Blake shakes his head. It wrecks him that she feels selfish at a time like this. But before he can say anything else, there's a knock on the door. Gwen's assistant enters and says, "Oh, there you are, Blake. Your assistant was looking for you. It's time, you guys."

Gwen has fixed her face and reapplies some of that signature lipstick. She takes a deep breath. Blake grabs her hand for a split second and she looks at him gratefully. 

That was just the beginning.

****

**Mid-August, 2015**

Gwen has everyone over to her house for dinner in before the knockout round starts. All her sons are there, and Blake can tell how happy she is when he, Adam, and Pharrell entertain the boys all night. They've been upset since the divorce and Gwen's been trying her hardest to keep them happy. 

Eventually, Zuma and Kingston get restless and go to bed. Gwen holds Apollo while she says good night to Adam and Pharrell, who are happily going home to their wives. Blake wants to stay, but he wants to give her space, too. Thankfully, before he heads out of the door, Gwen grabs his hand. "Can you stay?" She asks, a glimmer of hope in her eyes that he sincerely appreciates.

"Hell, yes," Blake says. "I don't have anywhere else to go." And nowhere else he wants to be.

Gwen grins, and hands him a beer. Yeah, she gets him. And he likes it.

"I'm going to put Apollo to bed," she tells him. "I'll be right back. But before I go, I've been working on a song, and I was wondering... ah, never mind, it's not even finished..."

"Come on, give it to me, woman. I'll listen to it while you put that beautiful little boy to bed," Blake says.

Gwen smiles at him gratefully. She gets her phone out and hands it to him. When she's out of the room, Blake hits play and listens intently. And then when it's over, he plays it again. 

_Suitcase, band-aids_  
Pulling back out the driveway  
You go, I'll stay  
You can keep all the memories  
I thought I was the best thing that ever happened to you  
I thought you loved me the most 

_I don't know why I cry_  
But I think it's cause I remembered for the first time  
Since I hated you  
That I used to love you 

Blake's heart breaks for Gwen, and for himself all over again. Those lyrics, man. He feels them deep in his gut. And her voice...it causes some kind of chemical reaction within him that he doesn't and will never understand. That used to happen with Miranda, too, in the early days. He tries not to think too much about _that._

Gwen comes back a few minutes later, and before she can say anything, he's up and hugging her in a meaningful embrace. Grateful, Gwen clings to him. She took off her heels, so she only comes up to his waist. She's so warm. He can get used to this.

"Is it always this hard?" Gwen whispers.

"No, but you're hugging my nuts, I can't help it," Blake says. Of course, his first instinct is to make a joke to relieve the tension. Gwen laughs and punches him in the arm.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better. You've got some rough nights ahead of you," Blake says. He still misses Miranda, in a lot of different ways. Sometimes he wants to call her and plead for her to give him one more chance, desperate at the thought of being without her. Other times, he curses her very existence and wishes he'd never met her. And every other feeling in between--it usually depends on how much alcohol he's consumed in a day. But now, at this moment with Gwen in his arms, Miranda is the furthest from his mind.

Somehow they both make their way to Gwen's black leather couch. Blake knows they're about to cross a line, and he knows all the trouble this situation will potentially cause in the future, but he doesn't give a shit. All he wants at this moment is to know what it's like to kiss Gwen Stefani. So he does. Gwen kisses him back, with more hunger than he can possibly bear. This is something. This is a lot. This is too much. 

When they finally come up for air, Gwen smiles and says, "Finally."

****

**October, 2015**

Gwen is happy. Like, insanely happy. In the back of her mind, she knows this is probably a band-aid for her current situation and somehow, real life will catch up with her soon. But Blake is amazing, and she wants to spend every minute with him. Which is hard, since he splits his time between L.A., Nashville, and Oklahoma. He invites her (and Adam) to come to the ranch in Oklahoma for the weekend, and she happily agrees. Blake has a beautiful home, and it's an amazing weekend. 

Adam gives them plenty of alone time. "I'm happy for you guys and everything, but... yuck," he jokes. The three of them talk about what it's going to be like when the live shows start, and what the strategy is. They all agree to downplay the whole dating thing, at least while the cameras are rolling, and to keep the bromance going strong. It's what the people want.

Back in L.A., Gwen and Blake go to both Maroon 5 and Jared Leto's Halloween parties. Gwen dresses as a cowgirl, because that's what she feels like lately--she has her own cowboy now, after all. 

When Adam and his band play for the party-goers, Blake gives her his jacket, and stands behind her, holding her close to him. She loves this. He's so tall and strong and even though she knows it's a cliche and she's slightly ashamed, she feels safe in his arms. She's so relieved that someone wants to hold her again--it's been a long time. After the party, they have sex for the first time. It's everything Gwen wanted and more. It's chemical, it's exciting, it's just so damn good. 

Of course, that's when everything else starts to go downhill. Of course someone took some blurry pictures of their embrace at the party, and they start to go viral. Rumors and speculation start building. Gwen gets a text from Gavin that only says, _Really?!_ She ignores it--she and Gavin only speak about the kids these days and she has no interest in talking about her new romantic life with him. Blake assures her that it'll blow over eventually; he's used to being in the tabloids every other week. But it's not blowing over. And things are about to get real way sooner than she would have preferred.

****

**November, 2015**  
Her management wants to announce the relationship and Gwen isn't happy about it. But the CMAs are coming up and she wants to go with Blake. It's probably not a wise decision since everybody in country music, including Blake's ex-wife, is going to be there, but if she can spend an extra night with Blake, she's going to. So it's announced, and the tabloids react, she's on every entertainment TV show and website, and it sucks, and she hates it, but it's also a tiny bit of a relief. Now they can be together and not have to hide it. And also? She's proud to be with Blake, and she's glad that people know about them now. He's a good man, and he makes her laugh constantly, and they're helping each other get through the worst time of both their lives. He understands. She understands. It makes sense.

Gwen and Blake are falling in love, and neither of them can (or want to) stop the train from coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I'm inspired by last night's show (so flirty I'm gonna dieeee) and the [Shefani tag on Tumblr, ](https://www.tumblr.com/search/shefani/recent) and mostly this [live tweet](http://formerdetective.tumblr.com/post/133384339944/extra-tvs-live-tweets-of-blake-gwens-moments#notes) of the show. So I'm gonna call this chapter "Five Times Blake and Gwen Visited Each Other's Chairs and One Time They Made Out During a Commercial Break."
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and if you have any requests, I'll take 'em. While I'm still inspired and all.

It's been a long five days since the live show on Wednesday, and Blake and Gwen haven't seen each other since then. He's been in Oklahoma (just saving dudes' lives and stuff, no big deal) and Gwen's been in the studio and going to galas at night and church on Sunday with the boys. They've texted and talked on the phone and Facetimed and even written emails, but it's not the same. And when they finally see each other on set, Gwen is beside herself. They both are. So during the introductions before the show starts, Gwen makes a decision. The whole world knows about them now, so why hide it anymore? She sprints into Blake's arms and he lifts her up and spins her around. The audience is losing their minds. It's going to be a good night.

  
_i_ (Blake to Pharrell)

"You all right there, buddy?" Blake asks Pharrell during the break. Pharrell is still giggling like a school boy for some reason. Gwen and Adam join Blake at Pharrell's chair.

When Pharrell manages to take a deep breath and compose himself, he says, "It's just, you said that it's a song about a booty call and then you said Gwen sang it to you and the audience can't even handle it and it's just so awkward but so stupid and funny."

Gwen says, "But I really did sing it to him on the Tonight Show! Innocently, I might add."

"There was literally nothing innocent about it," Adam says. 

"You were all up in my business," Blake adds.

Gwen snorts.

Pharrell starts laughing again. "I guess the whole downplaying the secret relationship thing is over between y'all now," he says. 

Gwen and Blake grin at each other. It's over, but it's just beginning.

  
_ii_ (Blake to Gwen)

Blake makes his way over to Gwen. The first thing she says is, "You just called my girl Corn, didn't you."

Blake frowns. "Nah. You must have just misunderstood me. The accent and all, you know."

Gwen laughs. "First of all, I love your accent and you know that, but you definitely called her Corn. Her name is Korin, Blake! Not Corn. Nobody's name is Corn."

Blake shrugs. "You obviously haven't been in Oklahoma much. We've got plenty of Corns."

"You do not!"

"My god daughter's name is Pea. Her brother's name is Asparagus."

"Get out of here!" The commercial break is almost over. Blake retreats to his seat. Gwen grins at him from afar.

  
_iii_ (Gwen to Blake)

"You're really never, ever heard of Blame it On Your Heart?" Blake asks Gwen when she gets to his chair.

"No! I've really actually never heard that song before," Gwen admits.

"Come on. You're breaking my heart here."

"I'm not a country girl! Well, I'm a little bit of a country girl." She winks at him. They are dorks. Happy dorks. "And anyway, can you name more than, like, three of my songs?"

"Um... Don't Talk. Hella Great. Used to Like You," he teases.

"Close enough," Gwen says. She's smiling because she can't help herself.

"I'm going to have to educate you on some great songs you've been missing out on," Blake says. 

"I'm looking forward to it. I have some things to teach you, as well." The way she says it, Blake knows she's not just talking music. He's into it.

"Hmm. I like to learn," Blake says.

"I bet," Gwen says, and slowly backs away to her chair. They never break eye contact. Pharrell sees this and laughs yet again.

  
_iv_ (Blake to Gwen) 

During the next break, Blake walks to Gwen's chair--again. She is waiting for him. Pharrell and Adam are deep in discussion with their teams. For once, the press and the audience aren't paying attention to Blake and Gwen. So Gwen says, "I want to climb you like a tree later." She's feeling a little bold tonight for some reason. Blake doesn't mind.

"Oh, yeah? I have some things in mind for you, too, darlin'," Blake says. 

"Well, as long as it involves me and you and a bed, I'm all in." 

"A bed isn't necessary. Don't worry. You'll see. Come with me when this is over and I'll show you."

Gwen is blushing now. The sex has been exceptionally good in this new relationship of theirs. She and Gavin had barely even looked at each other after Apollo was born, so Gwen welcomed the new intimacy. She is pretty sure the sexy times between Miranda and Blake weren't that great at the end, either. They're making up for lost time now.

"I'll be there." Gwen's dad has the boys tonight, of which Gwen is eternally grateful for at this moment.

"Oh, you will. And I'll make it worth your while."

"You're bad," Gwen says, grinning like crazy.

"You don't even know the half of it."

  
_V_ (Blake to Gwen)

During the next break, Blake goes to Gwen's chair and gives her a nod, as if to say, let's get out of here. She jumps up and they quickly walk out before anyone can tell them not to. Outside, Blake pins her up against the brick wall and they make out, hands everywhere, and it's amazing but it's not enough because they have to go back inside now. Gwen reapplies her lipstick when she sits back down. Adam leans over and whispers, "You guys are gross." Gwen grins for the millionth time and the show starts again.

  
_vi_ (Gwen to Blake)

"Show's almost over," Blake says. "It's been an interesting night." He's been enjoying himself immensely tonight. Any time that he can spend with Gwen, whether it's with thousands (and millions more at home) of onlookers or not, is a good time.

"Yep," Gwen says. "Man, you've got a good team, Blake. If I wasn't winning this thing, you would for sure."

They both know that Adam is probably going to win this one, since Jordan is seemingly unstoppable. But it's fun to trash talk.

"You've got some good singers, too. But that Sunshine kid's got to go."

Gwen punches him. "Aw, come on, he's my little Michael Buble. He has to stay."

Blake nods and takes a drink. He says, "This is fun, isn't it?"

"The most fun." Gwen means it. Everything about this is fun. The show, the audience, the man in front of her... she's missed having fun. Her life is amazing, but it's had a tinge of sadness to it for far too long. It feels like she's turned a corner, and she never wants to go back.

"Just wait until we get out of this place," he says. "Then we'll really have fun."

There he goes, being a tease again. Gwen says, "Soon," and walks back to her chair. When the performances are over, after the two of them have talked to their teams and fulfilled all their other duties, they find each other and walk out, hand in hand. The night is still young.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, a shout out to [Sottovoce Duvine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sottovoce_duvine/pseuds/Sottovoce_duvine) for writing me some hot [Shefani smut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5253662). Read it. So good. Also a shout out to [Greenfrogger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger) for giving me the awesome idea for this chapter. Thank you!
> 
> I call this chapter, "Hey, let's talk about babies for a sec."
> 
> I am still taking requests! I already have the next chapter planned, it will be called "What Happens If Everyone Starts Being Assholes."
> 
> P.S. It's 2:30 in the morning.

Adam and Blake are on a plane to Oklahoma. Blake has chosen the aisle seat, mostly just to irritate Adam. Which it does effectively when Adam gets up from the middle seat to go to the bathroom and has to basically climb into Blake's lap to get to the aisle. Blake offers no help.

On his way back to his seat, Adam goes through the whole charade again. Blake doesn't move, and Adam climbs over him again. "You love this, don't you, pervert-face?"

"I do. Makes me feel all tingly inside."

"You're like a fucking giraffe, you know that? How do you even stick your overgrown monkey legs into that seat, anyway?"

"Magic," Blake replies. 

Adam shakes his head. "Idiot."

"Asshole."

"What are you even doing, anyway? What the hell are you reading?"

"Oh, well, in this magazine I was just reading about how Gwen and I are using each other to make our exes jealous. On the next page, there's a great article about how we're on the rebound and this relationship won't last. And in this magazine, I read about how I got both her and Miranda pregnant. I've been busy, man. My sperm is awesome."

Adam shakes his head. "Unreal. I do not envy you guys, man. I don't know how you deal with the constant media presence in your life."

"Well, I drink a lot and tell people to suck camel balls on twitter," Blake says. He sighs and shoves the magazines into the seat pocket. He and Adam are on their way to Blake's house in Oklahoma for Thanksgiving Part 2. Blake and Gwen spent their Thanksgivings separately--she was with her kids and other assorted family, and he was with his mother and some friends. But she and Behati are coming to Oklahoma on Saturday for a more mellow Thanksgiving dinner. They talked about spending the actual day together, but Gwen explained how she wasn't ready for her kids to have so much changes in their lives yet. All three of the boys like Blake and all, but... it just wasn't time yet. Blake assured her he completely understood, and he does. Mostly. Like, 50%.

"How's Gwen dealing with it all?" Adam asked.

"It depends," Blake says. "Sometimes she doesn't seem to care and laughs with me about it later. Occasionally she'll get upset or emotional about all the attention we're getting. I like to be there for her when that happens. It involves a lot of hugs."

"Well, that's so goddamn sweet, I think I'm gonna hurl," Adam says. 

"Yeah, well, I'm a sweet guy, Adam. I don't know if you've noticed."

"I have, when I'm not too busy noticing your dumbass polar bear legs."

They're quiet for a bit. Blake sends a few texts and Adam emails some dudes in his band. Then Adam says, “So… how’s it going, anyway? Are you happy?”

Blake realizes Adam has been there from the beginning of his flirtation with Gwen and has seen it all go down. He knows more about the two of them than anyone. So although he’s getting really, really tired of being asked that question, he answers it again, because Adam is his best friend.

“It’s good, man. I’m happy—I mean, at least I think I am; these magazines tell me that I have doubts.”

“Well, let’s talk about that. What _are_ your doubts?”

“I have _no doubts,”_ Blake says, and laughs to himself. Adam rolls his eyes.

“No, I’m really asking you, Blake. What do you see that’s going to be a problem down the road?”

“What is this? When did you turn into Dr. Phil?” Blake is genuinely curious.

“Come on, man. Who else are you going to talk to about this?” Adam replies.

Well, he has a good point. 

“Let’s see… she wears these outfits that are sometimes hard to get her out of, which is disappointing. And I’m not sure what she eats can even be considered food. There’s a lot of green stuff that I find suspicious."

"Oh, well, that's got to be rough, I feel terrible for you. But you know that's not what I mean."

Blake sighs. He's not going to get away with his half-answers in this situation; he knows Adam is only trying to help.

"Well, look, man, we haven't even been seeing each other a month yet and the tabloids won't let us take a step outside without demanding we talk about it. She's a California girl and always will be, and if I never had to step foot in California again, I'd be happy. She doesn't even like country music! She'd never heard of Blame it on Your Heart! I've been going to these parties that I don't really belong anywhere near--and you know me, I can get along with anyone. And, well, her kids... I do care about them already, but she seems hesitant to let me spend a lot of time with them, which I understand. But I don't know how long that's going to last. Forever? Until she trusts that I'm not going to have an affair with the nanny? Yeah, we're happy and I'm in love with her and it's been a blast over the past couple of weeks, but... there are a few red flags." Blake exhales. He finally said it. It's a bit of a relief, honestly. 

Adam kind of chuckles. "Feel better, buddy?" 

"Yeah. I do, actually."

"Hey, I was wondering... do you even want a kid of your own?" Adam asks. "Because if so, that's probably something you need to talk about with her before things get more serious." 

Blake knows this. "Man, I don't know... I wanted one with Miranda, for sure, but she was so focused on her career. Which is great; I love that she's so successful, I do. But it started to feel like, you know, is it the music that's holding her back, or is it just me? Maybe she just couldn't imagine me as a dad. And that was heartbreaking to me when I finally figured that out. So at this point, I think it just depends on the person I'm with and all. And with Gwen... she's already done all that stuff. She's 14 years older than Miranda, for crying out loud. She's had her career _and_ her babies." 

Blake has confused himself into a corner now. What _does_ he really want? All he knows right now is that he loves spending every moment possible with Gwen, and they are having so much fun together. He's also worried it's not going to last when all the dust settles and the show is over next month and everybody stops paying attention to the novelty of such different people finding love with each other. 

"Damn, dude. Looks like you've got some stuff to figure out."

"No shit," Blake mutters. 

"Talk to her about it, Blake," Adam says. "I know you guys are just starting out, but if I could offer any advice at all, it's to talk to her. She's older, she's established, she's busy, and if she doesn't feel the same way you do, then at least you know where you stand."

Blake nods. Adam always gives the best advice.

The two of them go back to what they were doing before Adam's Dr. Phil moment. After a while, Adam says, "Hey, you know what's weird, though?"

"Your face?"

"HAHAHA! No... it's the fact that she looks like she's 25 and you look like you're 55. Seriously, what the hell is she even doing with you, man? She can do so much better."

"Don't I know it," Blake says, and he knows Adam's just trying to make him laugh, but he's also worried about just how true that statement is.

When they get off the plane and make their way to the baggage claim, the first thing Blake does is Facetime Gwen. She answers, looking gorgeous and happy, and he says, "I can't wait to see you. Get your ass to Oklahoma."

"I'll be there tomorrow," she says, smiling. "I miss you already."

He hangs up after they chat about the Thanksgiving leftover sandwiches she's making for the kids. A serious talk is in their future, and he's not exactly looking forward to it.

****

One of Gwen's newest favorite things is being in bed with Blake. Having sex or not having sex. But that is one of her favorite things, too. Because he is not as gentle as Gavin was, and she likes that. He doesn't treat her like some kind of porcelain doll he's afraid to break. Gwen is athletic and in shape and healthy, and she can keep up with Blake just fine, which he appreciates. He's also a lot bigger (in so many different ways) than Gavin, and that is oddly comforting in a way she didn't expect. That all makes for increasingly mind-blowing sex as they get to know each other's wants and needs.

When Gwen and Behati get to Oklahoma on Saturday, Blake and Adam pick them up. Blake has made an incredible Second Thanksgiving spread (all by himself--Adam was no help at all). Gwen hasn't touched bread since 1995, but she fills up on turkey and cranberry sauce and gravy. They eat dinner and drink 3 bottles of wine, and afterwards, she and Blake fall into bed and have some of the most intense sex of her life. It just keeps getting better. It's so surprising, actually; she'd never even heard of Blake before she met him on the show last year, and now they were making love at every opportunity they had. Gwen was utterly heartbroken and devastated when she and Gavin decided to get divorced, but now, looking back, she is thankful that everything happened the way it did. Because if it didn't, she never would have gotten the opportunity to know what it was like to be kissed by Blake Shelton. Gwen personally thinks everyone should be kissed by him. His kiss has healing properties.

However, something subtle is a bit off on this night. She doesn't know all of Blake's moods yet, but she can tell there's something on his mind by the way he holds her when the sex is over. He's usually already telling her jokes and making her laugh, and now he's being uncharacteristically silent.

Gwen is not here to beat around the bush anymore. She's had too much experience to play games. So while they're spooning, she says, "Hey... are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing... I was really just thinking about that move you made with your hips. You're gonna have to show me that again," Blake says.

She turns around to face him. God, his eyes are so blue.

"Come on, it's me. Can't we tell each other anything at this point?"

Blake sighs. "I--I guess we need to talk."

Gwen's stomach drops. Oh, no, what was he going to tell her? This can't be good.

"Okay... are you pregnant? The tabloids were right!" She's not as good at the one-liners as he is.

"Funny you should say that, actually. I was talking to Adam on the plane yesterday and he got me thinkin'." Blake pauses. Gwen is suddenly desperate to know what he's trying to get out. "I'll just say it--I can see this thing lasting a while. And I just want to make sure that we're on the same page. As far as, you know... the kids thing goes."

Gwen lets out an exhale of relief. "What about the kids thing?"

"Well, specifically, I would like to spend more time with your boys. I care for them, and I want to get to know them better. I love you, and I want to love them, too. And I would like to know, at this time--ahem--sorry, I'm nervous--if you want to have any more babies. With me."

Oh, god, he is so cute, Gwen thinks. He is just the cutest fucking man in the world.

"You are so sweet," she says. "I do want you to get to know the kids better. I was just waiting for all the paparazzi stuff to die down before I made that happen, but if it means that much to you, I don't care about those assholes. The boys are dying to spend more time with you. We'll figure something out."

"That's all I want," Blake whispers.

"I know. And as for another kid... I've thought a lot about it since having Apollo, and I think my baby making days are over, honestly. I love him with all my heart, but having a baby at this age is so much harder than I thought it would be. And I know that might be a dealbreaker, and I totally understand, Blake. But please tell me soon if it is, because..." She wants to say, _because losing you would break me,_ but that's a little scary, so she doesn't. "Because I need to know."

Blake squeezes her hand. "It's not a dealbreaker. After the divorce, having a kid of my own became a lot less important."

Gwen is happy to hear this. "I'm glad. So glad."

Blake is quiet again. Oh, he's not finished. Gwen waits patiently.

"Aren't you a little worried, though?" He finally asks. "Aren't you worried that when the show is over and the new year starts and the paparazzi do actually lose interest and our every move stops being interesting to everybody, aren't you worried that we may actually not have anything in common? I'm so sorry, Gwen, but it's something that I think about. A lot, actually."  
Gwen wonders how it's possible to love someone any more than she does Blake right now.

"Of course I worry about that, dummy! I don't want to go hunting with you! You don't want to go shopping with me! You don't want to go to parties and meet Katy Perry and I don't want to go fishing every weekend. And I know Miranda did all those things with you because she _is_ that kind of girl. But... I'm just not worried about it. Not yet, anyway. Because I love you--I am in love with you--and I think we're going to make it work. Maybe we don't have similar backgrounds and tastes in music and we have very different eating habits, but I just don't care about that anymore. All I want at this age is someone who makes me laugh at the end of the day. I miss laughing so much."

Gwen can tell that Blake is relieved by this information. Instead of saying anything, he moves closer to her gives her a solid, affirming, lovely kiss.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Blake says. "I feel the same way. But I am going to teach you how to shoot a gun whether you like it or not. You need to know how to if you encounter a bear--or Adam--in the woods of Oklahoma."

"Fine, I'll do it for you. I'll just have to think of something to get you back."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Blake says. 

Soon, they fall asleep together, satisfied that they are on the same page, at least for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little tidbit I wrote in 13 minutes based on [this picture](https://41.media.tumblr.com/1573c23a13d178aad236b979e34e7ab4/tumblr_ny8sqcJKJ71uq0slno1_540.png) of Gwen at the red carpet at the AMAs and [this picture](https://41.media.tumblr.com/bf55ca1a08bbbd91e613fc174dc8b206/tumblr_ny8jhm225a1uctbjmo1_1280.png) of what appears to be her new hobby of Facetiming Blake like 24 hours a day. I wrote this to deal with my compromised emotions regarding Blake not attending the awards with her. The heart wants what it wants!
> 
> P.S. You are all so sweet with your comments. I feel the love.

It's a beautiful day, and Gwen has a few hours to take the boys to the botanical gardens before she gets all glammed up for the awards. She's nervous for some reason, way more than usual. Maybe it's because her song is just so important to her, and maybe because she feels so exposed from all the scrutiny she's been under lately. 

Blake Facetimes Gwen while she's walking around with her friend Stacey and Apollo on her chest. Apollo is not too impressed with the scenery, but Gwen likes to think it's good to get him outside in the fresh air whenever possible. He'll thank her for it later, maybe. 

"Hey, babe," Gwen says. They're trying out pet names for each other. So far, none of them have stuck.

"Hello, sexy," Blake says, and winks. "You at the Garden yet? You know, I have a big ol' garden here in Oklahoma. I plant all kinds of crap back there. You should come take a stroll in it someday."

Gwen giggles. "I would love to; I'm sure it's very impressive, like most things about you."

Apollo sees Blake on Gwen's phone and says, "Hi Bwake." 

Blake laughs. "Hi, little buddy. You having a good time with your mama?" Apollo babbles happily. Gwen's ovaries start glowing in response to this display. 

Gwen spots one of those damn paparazzi a few feet away. "Aw, man, we've been busted again."

"Wow, everyone's going to think you're obsessed with me," Blake jokes. "Here, I'll smile for 'em." Blake smiles real big for the TMZ cameras to see. Gwen had not intended to be busted the first time they caught her Facetiming Blake, but now she doesn't give a shit. Let them have their fun. She's having hers.

When the paps get bored and wander off, Blake says, "So you all ready for your big gig tonight?"

"Very ready. I just wish you could come with me." 

"Me, too, ladybug. But I'll see you tomorrow. We'll figure out this long distance thing soon enough." 

For the past week, they talked a lot about whether Blake should join her at the show or not. Ultimately they decided not to, because they just aren't ready for that yet. Maybe soon. But not yet.

"I hope so too," she says. "Talk to you later, lovey dovey. I'll be sure to show you my dress later."

"From what I've heard about it, I can't wait," Blake says. Gwen giggles again.

She hangs up, and continues strolling with a dumb, happy smile on her face.

****

Gwen Facetimes Blake from her dressing room a few hours later. She's got her amazing, insane dress on, and she wants him to see it before the rest of the world does.

"Holy moly," Blake says after she hands the phone to her make-up artist to get the full effect of it. "Gwen, really, you look beautiful. Sexy. Gorgeous. Hot. Confident. I'm glad you chose this one. You deserve to feel good after all that you've been through."

See, this is what Gwen loves about Blake. Gavin would not have loved this dress. He would probably shake his head and say some kind of passive aggressive crap about the whole world seeing her naked. But Blake loves her confidence, and she loves that he loves it. 

"Thank you, dear," she says, giving him a private smile that only he makes her feel. "That means a lot to me. I love you."

"I love you. You're going to do great tonight. I'll be watching. And... you're going to wear that dress for me tomorrow night when the show's over, right?"

"Of course," she says. "But I have a feeling it won't be on for very long."

"You got that right," he says. They hang up, and Gwen gets ready to go on the red carpet. This is her reward for the crappiness she's endured for the past couple of years. Three beautiful kids, a performance at an important awards show, and her brand new man. Life is good, and she is pretty sure it's only going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Gwen's friend's name is probably not Stacey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jaded1 suggested some good ol' Gavin guilt tripping, and that got me to thinking about what I could do with it, and so now I present to you the angst chapter. Everything's been going so well, right? So let's bring some good ol' angst into it and see what happens. Actually, this chapter is more about What Ifs than it is about the continuous story, so please keep that in mind. I have an idea for the next chapter that will be basically pure fluff, and I should have that for y'all by Thursday so you can read it while you stuff turkey in your face.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and Kudos, I am overwhelmed by the response to this. And I would like to encourage you all to write some Shefani fic of your own, because we need more in the world.

_What if...Gavin was the asshole? (And tried to ruin everything)_

Gwen and Blake make a big decision once the show is over and they won't have a built-in reason to see each other every week now--they will spend Christmas together, at Gwen's house, with the boys and some of her family. Then she'll go with him to Oklahoma and meet _his_ family. They're both excited to take this step together, because it really is getting more and more serious every day. Gwen can't imagine life without Blake, and she's pretty sure he feels the same way. 

They have a lovely Christmas morning. Blake makes coffee for Gwen and pancakes for the boys, who open their presents with wild abandon. Gwen may have gone a little overboard on the presents this year, on account of feeling guilty about all the changes that have occurred lately. Blake is always reassuring her that she's a great mom, divorces happen, and she didn't do anything wrong. And Gwen _knows_ that, but there's some dark place in the back of her mind that won't let go of thinking she's a failure because of the divorce. 

The rest of the day is spent playing with the super awesome drone toys Blake got for them, watching old Christmas movies, and baking a pie together. Gwen lives for this domestic scene they've got going here, and she never wants it to end. Later, when all the boys are taking a nap, Blake starts a fire in the fireplace and the two of them sit in front of it with a bottle of wine. 

"Well, we made it," Blake said. "Here's to next year, and the hope that all paparazzi will fall down a deep black hole into the space time continuum in some kind of tragic New Year's Eve accident."

Gwen laughs. "I'll toast to that." They clink their glasses together and take a long sip. Gwen makes sure no stray boys are around before she gives Blake a long, deep kiss. She is just so stupid in love with him, it's crazy. Who would have thought she'd be ending the year with this man? It's crazy how things change so drastically. Last year at this time, she was desperately unhappy but not yet willing to believe that her marriage was truly over. Gwen thanks God that she was able to come out of the marriage relatively unscathed, and now not only does she have another hit song for it, she also has an amazing boyfriend who manages to make her feel loved in a way she never knew was possible.

As if on cue, the doorbell rings. Gwen has a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach. She knows who is at the door without even looking, but with every step she takes to answer it, Gwen hopes it isn't who she thinks it is. And yet...

"Gavin. You aren't supposed to be here today. You get the boys tomorrow," Gwen says, annoyed with Gavin's very presence. They've been doing so well with the kids for the past couple of months, managing to stay as civil as possible and saving the ugly stuff for behind closed doors. 

Gavin looks distressed. "Come on, babe, it's Christmas. Remember all the fun we used to have on Christmas?"

At this moment, Gwen doesn't remember anything good about her ex-husband. "Not really. Please leave before the boys see you, okay? You'll get them tomorrow, it'll be fine." She tries to close the door, but Gavin stops it from closing. Gwen is taken aback--what in the world is he doing? 

"I'm not going to force my way in there, but I would like you to invite me in," Gavin says calmly. "There's still time to have a nice Christmas as a family. I'm sorry for what I've done, but I'm ready to come back now. Come on, Gwen, let me in this house. You know, the one that we bought together?"

 _You mean, the one where you fucked the nanny in all the rooms?_ Gwen thought to herself. Before she could say anything, Blake comes up behind her and says, "Everything okay here?"

Gavin is clearly not expecting see Blake Shelton at his ex-wife's house on Christmas day. Gwen groans. This is not going to end well.

"Hey, man, shouldn't you be somewhere else today?" Gavin asks Blake. "Like fucking your cousin in Alabama?"

"Gavin, please, that's not necessary," Gwen says wearily. "Blake is here, we're having a nice day, and we'd both like you to leave."

"Well, I'd like for him to leave," Gavin says. Gwen knows, _knows,_ that if it came down to a physical battle, Blake will win. He's bigger, stronger, and he's been in a few fights a time or two. Gwen despises Gavin at this moment, but she doesn't particularly want him to get hurt, either.

"He's not leaving," Gwen says, and looks back at Blake. He looks so conflicted, like he doesn't know whether to leave them alone to sort this out, or just pummel the guy.

"I'm not leaving," Blake reiterates. "Hey, dude, why don't you go ahead and leave before your kids come in here and see what you're trying to do? They don't need to know about this."

Well, this incenses Gavin. "Don't. Don't talk about my kids like you know them. You will never know them, I'll make sure of that! Gwen, you let this hillbilly around my boys?!"

Blake takes a step forward. Gavin takes a step back. 

"Gavin. I want you to know something," Gwen says slowly. "We are divorced. I don't love you anymore, nor will I again. Blake is in my life now, and he's going to be for a long time. You can try to stop it from happening, but it won't. So why don't you quit while you're ahead and please leave?"

Gavin looks like he wants to say about a thousand things, but finally thinks better of it. "You two disgust me. Whatever. I'll be back tomorrow." And just like that, he's gone. Gwen exhales.

"I am so sorry about that," Gwen says, and Blake pulls her in for a hug. It's the safest, warmest hug she can imagine.

"Never apologize for that idiot," Blake says. "He doesn't deserve it."

The two of them sit back by the fireplace and drink the rest of the wine. Nothing can ruin this night for them. And nobody can ruin their relationship for them.

****

_What if...it was all made up for PR?_

Gwen's publicist is literally pleading with her. It's not a pretty sight.

"Gwen, please, the show is almost over, the song is in the top 10 on iTunes, you're about to announce a tour--and this relationship has done more for your career than anything else we've thought of in the last 15 years."

"I don't care," Gwen says. "I'm done. I'm ready for this charade to end. I want to move on with my life without him. He's too tall and his breath stinks and I'm done."

"It hasn't been a picnic for me either, darling," Blake adds, looking and feeling disgusted with himself that it's come to this. "You know how many women have been hitting on me since the divorce? I have to tell them no just so some dumbass paparazzi asshole can get another picture of her Facetiming me. Please. Plus her outfits are weird and she cries too much. I agree with her, let's end this."

Gwen rolls her eyes. She used to respect Blake; they used to be friends, but this whole fake-dating thing has opened her eyes to what kind of person he is. Needless to say, she has a pretty good understanding of why Blake's been divorced twice already.

Blake's publicist sighs. "One more month, I'm begging you. After Christmas. We can spin a story of how you couldn't see eye to eye for your Christmas plans and decided it was too difficult to date long-distance once the show is over. Please. Both of you are going to have albums coming out soon and we don't want negative feedback when we've been building this relationship from the bottom up for months."

Blake and Gwen share a look. Maybe it won't be _that_ bad. Maybe they can try that fake-sex (hint: it's not really fake) thing they do every now and then, just to stay in the moment. 

"Fine," they both say. The publicists exhale. Everybody wins.

****

_What if... Gwen was an asshole?_  
Gwen is standing backstage at Blake's concert, watching him work his posterior off in front of a sold-out crowd in Los Angeles. God, he is so good at this. And his voice is perfect. And he looks really nice from behind, too--Gwen has always appreciated his great ass.

While he sings her favorite song, "She Wouldn't Be Gone," which he dedicated to her in front of his tens of thousands of fans, Gwen has an epiphany--she doesn't belong here. This is not right. And it probably never was. 

They've been together for about six months now, and it's been good, Gwen will be the first to admit. She was so smitten with Blake in the beginning; he was so different from Gavin in every way and it was so refreshing. But she's not a country girl. She doesn't want to go to Oklahoma twice a month and read magazines in the kitchen while Blake fishes because she can't get the wifi signal to work. They're just too different, and it's not going to work anymore. Coming to this conclusion is so freeing, actually. And maybe it'll be fun to really and truly be single again. So many possibilities!  
After two hours of a great show, Gwen knows what she wants to say now. And she has to say it before the encore because she wants to beat the traffic. So when a sweaty and tired Blake comes backstage, he finds her and smiles. She might miss his smile most of all--but maybe not, 'cause she's kind of over it.

"Hey, babe," he says, and kisses her cheek. "How was it tonight?"

"It was fantastic, as usual," Gwen says. She looks at her watch. Blake notices.

"We'll get out of here soon. Just got to do the encore and clean up." Gwen obviously knows this... she realizes how a concert works and all. "You have the boys tonight?"

Gwen sighs. "No, they're with Gavin. But... I was thinking I'd just go back home and have a little alone time."

Blake says, "Okay, well, I'll just see you tomorrow, then?" He knows something is awry already; Gwen never just wants to go back home and be alone. 

"No... I don't think so."

Now he's just plain confused. "What are you telling me here, Gwen? Just say it if you're going to say it."

"All right. I want to break up. I'm sorry." There it is. She feels better

Blake looks 100% blindsided by this information. She almost wants to say she's just kidding, that would defeat the whole purpose.

"Are you really telling me this at my own concert right before I have to go perform an encore?" Blake demands, looking like his head is going to explode in a matter of seconds.

"I know, it's really bad timing. But is there really any good timing for this sort of thing?"

"I don't know, maybe _after_ the show?!" 

"I'm sorry... I really am. But we really were just on the rebound. I'm over it now. Have a good encore, though!" Gwen says. She gives him a kiss on the cheek as he looks at her in stunned silence. And then she's gone into the night. Maybe she can still get home in time to watch the Tonight Show.

****

_What if... Blake was an asshole?_

It's Valentine's Day, and Blake still hasn't called. He said he would call, and he's not calling. In fact, it's a pain in the ass for Gwen to get him to call her back at all lately. Maybe she should take the hint, but she's not ready to give up yet. She's utterly, desperately, hopelessly in love with this man. And just a few short weeks ago, he seemed to feel the same way. She doesn't understand what's changed.

The plan was originally for Gwen to go to Blake's house and he'd cook dinner for her. They briefly debated going out somewhere, but the paps would have a field day with that. So it was going to be a cozy night in. She still wants that, and she deserves it, so she gets all dressed up for the most important date night of the year, and she goes to his house. She does in fact notice the mysterious car in the driveway that does not belong to Blake. Oh, no, he didn't! Gwen is going to get to the bottom of this.

She rings the doorbell, and waits for a depressingly long time before the door opens. And when it does, part of her is not surprised at all to see Miranda standing there in one of Blake's shirts and, apparently, nothing else.

"Oh, very nice," Gwen says, trying to cover her instant heartbreak with sarcasm. "Can I at least see him for a minute, please?" She knows it's over. Of course it's over. She's just a bit shocked because Blake never had many nice things to say about Miranda. Gwen guesses the rebound honeymoon period is over.

"Be my guest," Miranda says, smiling like an asshole. "He's mine, you know. You may have had him temporarily, but I'll have him forever."

"Looks that way," Gwen says as Miranda leads her down the hall. "You can have him, though. He is all yours."

Blake is sitting on his couch in the living room watching a football game, beer in his hand as always. He looks pretty happy with himself for some reason.

"Honey, I brought your whore in," Miranda said. "Say good-bye to her because I won't be doing that again."

"Now that's not very nice, dear," Blake says. "But thank you."

Miranda glares at Gwen as she leaves the room. Gwen looks at Blake and shrugs. "I never saw this coming. I really thought you were a better man than this. More honorable. I really misjudged you." As a woman in her forties with three kids and a stellar career in the music industry, Gwen feels like she should have known better than to put all her faith and trust in a guy she met on a reality show. Life is stupid and cruel sometimes.

"I'm sorry... it just kind of happened," Blake says. "She came over one night to get some things she left behind, and we got to talking, and you know how it is. We were together a long time."

"Oh, yeah, I have no idea what being with someone for a long time feels like," Gwen says, so very, very annoyed. "You know, a phone call would have been nice, Blake. A text, even. Something to indicate that we would no longer be seeing each other."

Blake doesn't know what to say. And the worst part is, there is _nothing_ to say. Blake doesn't care that he just broke Gwen's heart. This isn't affecting his day at all. Where has the man she loves gone? What the fuck?

"Well, see you on the other side," Gwen says, and turns to leave. Blake doesn't call her back. So on the way out, she finds one of his CMA awards and throws it on the ground. The sound it makes as it shatters into a million pieces gives her quite a bit of petty satisfaction.

****

_What if... nobody's the asshole?_

It's been six wonderful years, but... shit happens. Blake and Gwen have a life together, and it's a nice life. They bought a nice ranch in California as a compromise, since Blake doesn't like living in L.A. that much and Gwen is not going to stay in Oklahoma permanently no matter how much Blake tries to convince her. The boys ride horses and play outside for hours, throwing footballs and running races and getting dirty. They got married a few years ago, and they were truly happy for a while there. And then... they just fell out of love, as people do. Blake has been on tour for what seems like a year, and Gwen has been busy with yet another fashion line and her own tour with No Doubt and writing song after song after song. They don't see much of each other, and when they do, their conversations are awkward and strained.

When Blake comes back from his last tour, Gwen makes him a steak dinner. They sit at the table and eat by candlelight, chatting about life on the road and what Gwen's been doing in the studio. Eventually, they run out of things to say. 

"So... I did a lot of thinking on the road and, well... maybe I'll go back to Oklahoma for a month or two," Blake says, looking a little sad. "I mean, if you're okay with it, and if you can handle the boys on your own."

Gwen nods. This isn't surprising. It's actually somewhat of a relief. "Okay. Maybe the kids and I will move back into the house. We can always sell this place, right? I mean... if you're leaving, there's not much sense in keeping it around."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure that won't be a problem," Blake says. They regard each other, wondering where it all went wrong. They were in love once. They couldn't get enough of each other once. Well, maybe it was better this way. Now they can go their separate ways and not continue to be in a relationship that no longer brings them joy.

"I love you," Gwen says. "I always will. You know that."

"I do," Blake says. "Forever."

They hold hands as the candle eventually burns out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I get it, y'all didn't like the last chapter. I'll keep that in mind for the future. 
> 
> This one is basically 100% wish fulfillment on my part. The only thing I want in this godforsaken world is to hear and/or see a Gwen/Blake duet of the song they may or may not have written together. I'd say there's a zero to one percent chance that'll happen on the show, so...here it is in fanfic form. Enjoy.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. I'm personally thankful for the two idiots I'm writing about even though they're ruining my life and I'm going to have to move into a dumpster if I keep writing this.

"Welcome back to The Voice," Carson says as they return from a commercial break. "Tonight, we have a special treat for everyone. Here with a brand new duet called "Found Ourselves Again" is our very own Blake Shelton and Gwen Stefani. Take it away, guys."

The audience clearly didn't expect this, and the cheering and applause is deafening. Gwen and Blake are both terribly nervous about finally performing this song, but it's time. They're ready.

Gwen walks out first, and the soft blue spotlight is on her.

_Lost  
I've been lost  
I couldn't see my reflection  
Couldn't shake off the rejection  
But then I saw myself  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
And I found myself again_

Gwen moves to the left, Blake comes out from the right. The audience again loses its mind.

_Lost  
I've been lost  
I couldn't find my place  
Gone without a trace  
But then I came back to life  
With your kiss  
With your kiss  
And I found myself again_

The two of them come together and look into each other's eyes while they sing. The crowd is quiet now, watching their every move and hearing their every word.

_Never expected to be on this kind of high  
Never knew how much we had to try  
In the past  
It didn't last  
And now we have a second chance  
For a new romance  
We've made mistakes and paid with tears  
But now it's time to overcome our fears  
Never expected to be on this kind of high  
Never thought we'd sing this lullaby  
The love we had before  
Could have been so much more  
But now it can all come true  
Because tonight, it's just me and you_

Blake backs up and it's Gwen's turn in the spotlight again.

_Cowboy boots and country songs  
Whiskey and the smell of rain  
Didn't know what I wanted until it was over  
And now we've just begun  
You gave me your jacket  
I gave you my heart  
Did not expect this to happen  
Never want it to end  
In your eyes  
I saw what I had forgotten  
I saw what I had lost  
In your eyes  
I found myself again_

Blake's turn again.

_Hollywood parties and forever red lipstick  
A cloud of perfume and a child's laugh  
Didn't know what I wanted until I touched you  
For the first time  
You gave me your heart   
And I won't let it go  
I hope you see your reflection  
In my eyes  
I hope you see what I see  
We found ourselves again_

The two of them come together again, and the crowd erupts. They hold hands, never breaking eye contact, and there's not a dry eye in the house.

_Never expected to be on this kind of high  
Never knew how much we had to try  
In the past  
It didn't last  
And now we have a second chance  
For a new romance  
We've made mistakes and paid with tears  
But now it's time to overcome our fears  
Never expected to be on this kind of high  
Never thought we'd sing this lullaby  
The love we had before  
Could have been so much more  
But now it can all come true  
Because tonight, it's just me and you_

The music stops, the show ends, and the audience gives them a standing ovation. Gwen and Blake look at each other and smile. They did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This "song" is probably hideous and I'm sorry. I am not a songwriter, obvs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is just smut, really. I had something else planned for this chapter, but I've had several Long Island Ice Teas and I'm listening to Adele, so this is what happens. If that's not your thing, I'm sure I'll have something else for you in a few days. Rock on.

One night. That's all Gwen and Blake usually have together uninterrupted by their usual obligations--one night a week. Maybe this won't be the case when the show is over in a few weeks and hunting season ends for Blake, but for now, they have to take advantage of the time they do have. So on Sunday, Blake takes a flight from Oklahoma back to California in the morning, and Gwen meets him at the airport. The paparazzi get about 4,123 pictures of them embracing when he gets off the plane, but neither of them particularly care anymore. They followed Gwen to Disneyland with her family, what could really be worse than that? The paps are just a reality they have to deal with now. But the only thing Gwen and Blake can think about is getting to his house and closing the door to reality for 24 whole, beautiful, wonderful, intense hours. 

In the car, they make out in the backseat like horny teenagers. The driver pretends he doesn't notice but enjoys the show, anyway.

"I've missed you so much," Gwen says in between kisses. "We have to figure out a better plan soon." 

"We will," Blake says. "Soon. The asshole paps can only get so many pictures of our Facetiming." Gwen nods, agreeing. They've caught her at least four times now, and you'd think the press would be over it by now, but apparently not. Someday Gwen's going to look back at November of 2015 and laugh about how insane it was. But for now, she's in the middle of living it.

Both of them spent Thanksgiving pondering the relationship and where it's heading. Gwen loves a lot of things about Blake--his blue eyes, his voice, his amazing heart--but probably what she loves most is how much he cares about her kids. When she and Blake aren't Facetiming, Zuma and Kingston often ask to call him up to say hello. He always has a smile for them, a joke, a way to make them laugh. Sometimes Apollo will just look at her and say, "Bwake," which of course melts her heart to pieces. They love their father, of course, but Blake is winning them over day by day.

Blake spent a lot of time in Oklahoma in a treestand, watching deer run around his fields and thinking about his new love. He cares so much about her kids already, and he appreciates what an amazing mother Gwen is. Something else he's fallen in love with is her smile. He's kind of addicted to making her smile. And of course he admires how much time she puts into her appearance, but he's also seen her without make-up, and she's just as gorgeous, if not more. He makes sure to tell her this as much as possible, because she deserves to know, and he has a feeling Gavin probably didn't compliment her much by the way Gwen blushes when Blake does. There were a lot of reasons he and Miranda got divorced, but lack of compliments was not one of them. Blake wants the women in his life to feel good about themselves. And he won't stop until Gwen feels like the amazing person she is.

When they finally make it to Blake's house, they try not to fall into bed instantly. _Try._

"Do you want some wine?" Blake asks.

"No." 

"Do you want some water? Or food? Or perhaps a jigsaw puzzle?" He is teasing Gwen because he knows perfectly well what she wants.

"Nope."

"Well, darlin', what do you want?"

"You." She grins at him--that sexy grin he knows she only gives him these days. His own private Gwen Stefani grin.

This is the right answer, and they don't even make it to his bedroom--they land on his couch. There is a lot of kissing, which they have gotten very, very good at in the last month. Blake knows she likes it when he bites her lip a little, and she's learned a few tricks herself, which Blake appreciates. 

Blake wants more, but he also wants to savor every second of Gwen in his arms. This is always the dilemma--they usually have so little time together that they have to devour each other instead of taking the time to explore. But now they have all the time in the world--well, a whole day, at least. So the kissing continues until they've gotten each other into a desperate frenzy of desire. 

Gwen comes up for air and says, "You are wearing way too much clothes." She strips his shirt off and kisses his chest. Blake was a bit self-conscious the first time she did that, but Gwen assured him that she loves his chest, and he got over it. 

Blake takes her shirt off and kisses her nipples through her bra. Gwen moans a little, and he takes that as a sign to continue. He lowers one strap and frees a nipple, taking it in his mouth, sucking until he hears her gasping. Blake sends a hand trailing up her thighs, and he's grateful she's wearing a dress without her signature fishnets so he can have easier access. He wants to feel her; he wants to know how wet she is for him, so his fingers travel inside her underwear because he can't wait any longer to find out. He is pleased to find out that she's ready for him, so he sticks another finger inside of her and uses his thumb to rub her clit. He looks at her face--he loves watching her in the throes of passion--and she's biting her lip and trying not to scream. That's okay--he'll make her scream later.

"Okay, okay," Gwen breathes after he's made her come at least once. "It's your turn."

Blake likes when it's his turn. She gives him that sexy grin again and takes his pants off. Something else he loves about Gwen--she always gets really excited when she wants to please him. Like his cock is her own personal playground or something. He gasps as soon as she puts her lips on him. Gwen sucks and licks and does a lot of other things that almost makes Blake lose control, but he has an unrelenting need to fuck her as soon as possible. So when he nearly can't take it any more, he pulls her back up, and they're kissing again, and he's touching her clit again and finally Gwen says, "Please," and he knows what she wants because he wants it, too. So he pulls out a condom from the pocket of his jeans that are strewn somewhere on the floor, and she happily puts it on him.

Blake kind of pulls her on top of him, which he knows she likes. She grins, and places herself on his cock, and they start the slow rhythm of the exotic dance they're still quite new at doing. She slides up and down and he's grabbing her hips and she's kissing him fiercely like she may not be able to breathe again if she doesn't. She feels so good, and so different from--well, he doesn't like to compare her to Miranda in these situations, but there's just something about an older woman who knows what she's doing. And Gwen, well, she _knows._

"You are so incredible," he whispers in her ear, and she says, "Only because you make me incredible," which is not true because she is incredible in every way on her own. But Blake knows what she means--the two of them are fine on their own; they've made it this far in life without each other, and they're both two successful musicians who try to give back to the world, but together, they are unstoppable. Their chemistry is off the charts, and neither of them can imagine this ever ending. 

Gwen knows her own body, and Blake is aware she likes it a little rough. So in mid-thrust, he grabs her and turns her around, entering her from behind. Gwen says, "harder," and, well, he goes harder. Blake slaps her ass a few times and grabs her blonde hair, and he can feel the warmth radiating from inside of her. He knows he can't last much longer--and that's okay, because there will surely be a repeat performance coming soon--so he goes even harder and deeper, and Gwen moves with him like the ocean. And with a few more thrusts for good measure, Blake comes in a wave of lust and love and certainty that he is happier than he actually thought possible. This is what he's been missing, and he never wants it to end.

After they clean themselves up a bit, Gwen and Blake cuddle naked under a blanket. They talk about their Thanksgiving adventures and how much the boys loved going to Disneyland, although someone was there to take their picture at every turn. Blake tells her about the two deer he managed to get in Oklahoma, and even though the idea of hunting doesn't excite Gwen whatsoever--he knows this--she still wants to know all about it. 

"I am so happy," Gwen says as Blake pours them a glass of wine. "And just a few months ago, I didn't think I ever would be again."

"I like making you happy," Blake says. "I like making you feel how I feel."

Gwen smiles, and they kiss again, but this time it's more of a "I'm in love with you and please don't break my heart" kiss than a "fuck me now" kiss. There's still 23 hours until they have to be productive members of society again, but for now, they will live inside of this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written RPF smut before and it feels wrong. But a good wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another quick little nugget based on [this picture](https://40.media.tumblr.com/2dd6b3f55edda161621171c1769ca527/tumblr_nynd66Cfc01uctbjmo1_1280.jpg) and others like it because I can't deal with it and have to write through my feelings.

After spending the night together at Gwen's house, Blake is riding shotgun while she drives them to work. She could definitely get used to this kind of thing. 

"Whoa, Reloaded is at number one record on iTunes right now," Blake says, looking at a text. "I'm sure Adele's going to sweep back in and kick my ass here any minute, but that's pretty cool for now."

Gwen smiles and reaches over to hold his hand, her free hand on the steering wheel. "That is amazing! I'm so stoked for you." Gwen's been trying to educate herself about country music lately, and has pretty much memorized every song on the album. She loves Blake's voice--never gets tired of it. Of course, she loves mostly everything about him, so that's not really a surprise. Maybe it shouldn't be this easy, but for now, being with Blake is like... breathing. It's just that simple.

"Your song is number 40 on the singles," Blake says. "I mean, that's pretty damned good, too, hon."

"Hey, I'll take that," Gwen says. "For a single without an album or a tour or even with No Doubt, and in a world full of new Adele songs, I will take that all day. I'm singing it tonight on the show, too, so maybe that'll help a little."

"I can't wait to hear it live. I just know there won't be a dry eye in the house." Gwen grins at him.

"We should do something to celebrate," Blake says. "We deserve it. We're both successful. We're happy. We're nailing this."

Gwen can't help but agree. She's in her fabulous Land Rover with her amazing, sexy, supportive boyfriend--and they're on their way to their jobs on a wildly popular reality show; she's got a song on the charts, she has amazing kids, and she's finally free of her crappy marriage to Gavin. Life is good. 

"Sounds good to me," Gwen says. "What do you think we should do? I don't have the kids tonight."

"Oh, I know what we should do," Blake says, and Gwen giggles. They do _that_ a lot. And Gwen loves every minute of it.

"Besides that, dummy."

"Well... why don't we go away this weekend? We can go somewhere quiet. Peaceful."

"I would love that," Gwen says, and it's basically the only thing she wants in the world. "But I have the boys this weekend. Gavin will be out of town."

"Even better, bring the boys. They like being quiet, right?" Blake laughs at his own joke. 

Gwen grins. "You really want to do that? You don't want to wait until next weekend when we can be alone?"

"No way. You're a package deal, sweetheart, and I don't want to wait to celebrate with my girl."

Goodness gracious, she is so in love with him that she can barely speak. Was it ever like this with Gavin? She doubted it. When they first got together, it was more about proximity and lust than friendship and trust. Hey, that rhymes! Maybe she'll write a song about it.

Gwen groans. "Damn, the guy in that car over there is taking our picture. We literally can't go anywhere without them following us. I hate this so much."

"The way I look at it is, we must be doing something right if they want to be all up in our lives," Blake says. "I know it sucks, and if I could, I'd run them all over in my truck. But at least they care, right?"

"I guess," Gwen says. A few minutes later, the pull up to the Voice stage, when Adam also happens to be arriving at the same time. They all get out of their cars. 

"Ah, riding together to work now? Blake, you break my heart, man," Adam says. "That's supposed to be our thing."

"When you look like that in a skirt, I'll start riding with you again," Blake says. Gwen scoffs. She knows he cares about more than what she looks like in a skirt. But still.

They walk in together, talking about their teams and the night they have ahead of them. Blake puts his arm around Gwen, something he hasn't done in public much before, and she grins up at him. Gwen knows that it's dangerous to be this happy... but she is anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had other things planned for this chapter but this came to me in the shower and I had no choice but to obey.

Miranda's sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in the world at the doctor's office, patiently waiting to be called back. She's reading a book (she's not so much a magazine reader these days) and trying not to think about everything she's trying to avoid thinking about.

And then, of course...  
 _Never thought this would happen  
Gonna let it sink in, you're gone  
I don't know, know what I'm feeling  
I must be dreaming, you're gone..._

Oh, good, it's that goddamn song again, because it's not enough that she's heard it four times today already. All in places where she can't turn it off. Was this karma for something she did? Because it's working.

_Suitcase, band-aids  
Pulling back out the driveway  
You go, I'll stay  
You can keep all the memories  
I thought I was the best thing that ever happened to you  
I thought you loved me the most_

The crazy thing is, if Miranda had heard that song and didn't know who it was by, she probably would love it. It probably would be her fucking anthem by now. She and her girlfriends would probably get drunk and sing it at karaoke. That's the most annoying thing about it--it's a good fucking song. But... it's by _her_ , so Miranda hates everything about it and everything it stands for.

_I don't know why I cry  
But I think it's cause I remembered for the first time  
Since I hated you  
That I used to love you  
I don't know why I cry  
But I think it's cause I remembered for the first time  
Since I hated you  
That I used to love you_

"Isn't that a good song?" She overhears some women talking about it at the grocery store when all she was trying to do was buy some ice cream and tampons. Of course the fucking song was playing over the loudspeakers. Miranda makes a mental note to put her headphones in her purse so she can tune it out next time. Of course, if she's in public and people recognize her, well, that wouldn't go down so well in the gossip mags.

_Oh oh oh oh  
I used to love you  
Oh oh oh oh  
I used to love you_

"Yeah, I really relate to it," the woman's friend says. "Who's it by, again?"

"Gwen Stefani," the first woman says. "You know, from the Voice? You wouldn't believe who she's dating now--" 

Miranda quickly hauls ass out of the aisle so she won't have to hear the rest of the highly intellectual conversation.

Ugh. Gwen fucking Stefani. Like, really? Blake's flirtation with Gwen was not the reason why he and Miranda got divorced, but Miranda always knew he had some kind of strange fascination   
with her. Personally, Miranda doesn't really get it--Gwen's almost 50 years old, for fuck's sake. Teenage Miranda used to listen to Tragic Kingdom in her bedroom turned all the way up to drive her parents crazy. God, Miranda had no idea what she was in store for at that age. And now this... person who wears too much make-up and has no business anywhere near country music is now sleeping in the arms of Miranda's (ex) husband in her old bed, probably with her old dog sleeping right next to her. How did this even happen? How did she mess things up on   
such a massive scale?

_You thought  
There were no boundaries  
What, you just pushed me too far  
I guess nobody taught you  
Nobody taught you how to love_

It didn't help that she was completely surprised by the news. On the day of the CMAs, no fucking less. She hadn't talked to Blake for a month or two, which was bad enough. And maybe-- _maybe_ \--a part of her was hoping to reconnect with him that night. They were both going to be there, he'd probably be drunk, and she wanted to at least see where his head was. It was possible that he'd forgiven her by now. 

About an hour before she made her way to the venue, her mother called. 

"Miranda! Why didn't you tell me he was seeing that woman? I can't believe he'd do this to you!"

"Mom, what are you talking about? Slow down!"

Her mother was instantly quiet, and Miranda suddenly had the worst feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

"Mom. Please, tell me, I'm a big girl, I can take it."

"I just heard that Blake is dating that awful Gwen girl from the show he's on. Why would he do that? Why would he just give up on 10 years with you to be with her?!"

No. _No._

"I gotta go, Mom," and Miranda hung up. She sank to the floor and gave herself 10 minutes to sob like a teenager before she got back up and collected herself. Gwen fucking Stefani? He was _dating_ her? And he had the audacity to tell everyone on the night of the fucking CMA awards?! Was Gwen fucking Stefani actually going to be at the awards with Blake? Oh, my god, this was a nightmare!

_Suitcase, band-aids  
Pulling back out the driveway  
You go, I'll stay  
You can keep all the memories  
I thought I was the best thing that ever happened to you  
I thought you loved me the most_

They didn't talk that night. They still haven't talked, actually. Miranda has so much to say, but Blake's in a place where he's not going to listen--she knows him well enough to realize that.  
Maybe when this is out of his system, he'll come back to her. Or at least they can be friends again. She misses his friendship more than anything. 

Okay, okay, so... it was kind of her fault. The whole thing, actually. Not only did she keep assuring him that they'd have kids soon; she just needed to accomplish one more little goal, and another, and another, when she was actually quite content with not having kids, at least for another few years... but she also cheated on him with Chris Young, even though both Chris and Miranda denied it to the media. It's just that... Blake was out of town a lot and she was a little lonely, and even when he was home, they just communicated when they had to. Gone was the comfort and love and stability they used to enjoy. 

When Blake found out about Chris (through a very poorly timed text message she received), he didn't yell. He didn't freak out. No, Miranda knew how to handle those kinds of fights. Instead, he just simply said, "I'm done." And he was. He literally never looked back. And sometimes Miranda misses him so much, she can't even breathe. 

_You know I was the best thing that ever happened to you  
Well, now look at what you lost, oh  
You know I was the best thing that ever happened to you  
Now look at what you lost, oh_

And now everywhere she goes, every radio she turns on, every talk show she watches, she hears the fucking song. Miranda can't believe Blake is with Gwen fucking Stefani. She knows he's met Gwen's boys. She knows they're going to spend Christmas together. And she just read an interview with Blake, who said the way this year is ending is the best of his life. Oh, really? Not those other 10 whole fucking years that they spent the holidays together? That's interesting. No, really, it's fascinating.

When Miranda's done at the doctor's office (after receiving just a great and amazing invasive vaginal check-up from the gynecologist), she gets in her car to go home and sulk some more. After the holidays, she's going to get them back somehow. They're not the only ones who get to flaunt how happy they are at every turn. She can be happy, too. Two can play at this game.

As soon as she turns on the radio...

_I don't know why I cry  
I don't, I don't, I don't  
I don't know why I used to love you  
I don't, I don't, I don't  
I don't know why I cry  
I don't, I don't, I don't  
I don't know why I used to love you  
I don't, I don't, I don't_

Miranda says, "Oh, fuck off," and drives home the rest of the way in radio silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies to Miranda Lambert. I actually don't know anything about her whatsoever and I'm sure she's a very nice human being who probably did not cheat on Blake. Sorry, Miranda.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after seeing the plethora of pictures we were blessed with today ([Exhibit A](https://40.media.tumblr.com/9975886d4fcbce5922a7e5b41d3981ee/tumblr_nz48qq5bim1uctbjmo1_540.png) and [Exhibit B](https://40.media.tumblr.com/4b96a9d82d5b3e9cd5cd7b66e478e095/tumblr_nz47tlQ3WM1uctbjmo3_540.png)), I had to do something. I mean, come on, what a time to be alive, right? Also, quite a while ago, Milena requested a scenario where they're watching Disney movies and Gwen falls asleep. So I put them all together! Yay. Still taking requests, btw. Rock on.
> 
> P.S. I heart this fandom.

_Love ya all night long_  
Till the crickets stop chirpin’  
Girl I ain’t just flirting, I’m certain  
I’m working on a long term plan  
Gonna be your man  
Gonna put a little rock steady on your hand 

Gwen knows the camera is going to focus on her at any moment during Blake's song, but it's not a problem because she can't tear her eyes away from this man. She's only seen a handful of his live performances, but this one is different somehow. Maybe it's because he's looking right at her for at least half of the song, or maybe it's because she keeps falling more and more in love with him with every passing minute. It scares her, because shouldn't there be a limit somewhere? It can't be a bottomless pit of endless love (the song they sang together on the Tonight Show last year is becoming an ironic reality), can it?

Gwen had grown up on bluegrass, but she never cared for mainstream country music--which is why she'd never heard of Blake before she was on The Voice with him. But she loves this song, and she loves listening to him sing. She also knows the reverse is true; Blake has told her a few times that her voice and the way she moves when she sings gets him a little crazy. Well, whatever it is that's happening up on that stage, Gwen is so proud of him right now, and can't help but imagine what they're going to be doing later when she takes him home. There are thousands of people in this building right now, but she's the one who gets to fall asleep (and other assorted things that involve a lot of kissing) with Blake Shelton at the end of the day. 

The two of them, without even really trying, have been getting Twitter riled up all day. Blake tweeted that "being single," he can live off the food in gift baskets, and then clarified that "single" meant "not married." Gwen laughed about it when she saw he was getting in trouble again. And later, Gwen tweeted a pic of all the coaches, where Blake was biting her arm for funsies. She figured, why not... it's not like anything is a secret anymore. There are so many people supporting their relationship, maybe they deserve a little something. Their replies were blowing up all day and all night, which amused the two of them greatly. Sometimes Gwen can't stand to look at her replies, and sometimes it's what gets her through a day.

The finale is next week, and Gwen knows their relationship is about to get a lot more complicated. Since she's not on the show for the 10th season (Damn that Christina!), and he's touring most of February and March, Gwen knows that she's going to look back on these last few months as the easy part. The beautiful fall and winter of 2015, where she was happy as she's ever been in her entire life, while also being the most devastated. They're going to figure it out--they have to. Maybe she'll go on tour with him. No, she can't, because she's a mother and she has responsibilities other than the man she wants to follow around the country like some kind of country groupie. Besides, she has an album to make and a possible tour to plan, too. Blake has reassured her that they will make it work. Facetime, texts, sexts, they'll meet in the middle, they'll do whatever it takes, because... because this is real. They've both been telling the media about the people who "saved" them this year, and it's true--they saved each other, and they'll keep saving each other until there is nothing left to save, and then they will truly start their own paths together. Gwen is so happy, and so lucky, and she thanks God that Blake is in her life.

****

The next day, Gwen is loving how excited Blake is about Dolly Parton being on the show. He is totally losing his mind, and he is so damn cute.

"Can you freakin' believe this?!" He yells after they have their picture taken with Dolly. 

"I really can't!" Gwen says. Sometimes it still is truly a surreal experience to be on this show with so many talented icons of the music world. What is she even doing here? Sometimes Gwen has to remind herself that she's been in this business for 20 years and has made her own mark. She belongs here. They all do.

Gwen is on pins and needles all night waiting to see if Braiden and Jeffrey get into the top four. She wants both of them to get in, but in all probability, only one of them will. When Jeffrey is saved, it's a huge relief. Braiden will be fine; he's literally only 15 years old and he has a great spirit about him. She's also happy for Blake, who still has Emily Ann and Barrett. A little competition makes things fun for the relationship, Gwen believes.

When the emotional night is over, Gwen and Blake go out for dinner with another couple at a Mexican food restaurant. They laugh and kiss and cling to each other the entire night, because it's so rare they get to go out to a public place together. To that end, while they're waiting for the valet, Gwen just has this _feeling._

Blake is holding her, occasionally grabbing her ass, giving her forehead kisses, just in general being the most amazing man on earth. Gwen says, "Maybe we shouldn't... there could be cameras anywhere. _Everywhere."_

"So? Fuck 'em," Blake says. "I'm not ashamed, are you?"

"Of course not," Gwen says quickly. "I just... want to keep some things private."

"Well, there won't be any cameras in the bedroom tonight... unless you want there to be," he says. Gwen laughs. He kisses her forehead again, and she leans into him, because he makes her feel safe and loved and warm and it's everything she needs right now.

In the car on the way home, "Coming Around Again" comes on the radio and they laugh and sing it to each other, since it's unofficially their song (along with "Hotline Bling," of course).

_I know nothing stays the same (I believe in love)_  
But if you're willing to play the game (I believe in love)  
It's coming around again  
I do believe, and I do believe in love. 

A few songs later, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" by Elton John comes on the radio. Blake keeps one hand on the wheel and squeezes Gwen's leg with the other one.

"I must have heard this song 65,000 times when King and Zuma were babies," Gwen says. "They love this movie so much. Sometimes it's the only thing that would get them to stop crying. Apollo doesn't seem to care that much about it, though."

"What, The Lion King? I've never seen it," Blake says. Gwen pretends to gasp. "What? I was too old to care when it came out and I've never had a reason to!"

"I can't believe it," Gwen says. "You and I have had such different lives!"

Blake nods. "That's the truth. Hopefully they won't be so different anymore, though." Gwen grins at him. He's always saying romantic shit like this. She loves it. And him.

"Well, look, I'm around this weekend, why don't we watch it at your house? You have the boys, right? I'll make some popcorn. It'll be fun." Blake says. Gwen knows she shouldn't be surprised by his amazingness anymore, but she still is, somehow. 

"That sounds... perfect," Gwen says. 

"Good," Blake says. "I'm looking forward to it." They pull up to Blake's place and it doesn't take ten seconds after closing the door that they're making out again. It is amazing, and yes, perfect, and in the back of her mind, Gwen is terrified that Blake is going to break her heart someday. This is the one thought that nags her over and over whenever she feels like life can't get any better. That this is going to end and it's going to be even worse than how it ended with Gavin. She just wouldn't be able to handle that. But on the other hand... she's in too deep now, and there's nothing she can do about it anymore. So she closes her eyes, enjoys the feeling of Blake's lips on hers, and gives into the moment.

****

Blake is endlessly fascinated by how bad ass of a mom Gwen seems to be. It's like she anticipates her boys' needs before they have them. She knows how to stop Apollo from crying, where to find Kingston's skateboard, how Zuma needs a certain amount of ice in his soda before he finds it acceptable to drink. She is so efficient! Blake has no idea how she does it. But he wants to learn, because having these wonderful boys in his life is important to him, especially because he sees this thing with Gwen as long-term. He knows Gavin's a good dad--just a shithole of a terrible husband--and he obviously doesn't want to replace the guy as their father. But he does want the boys to like him.

He thinks it's going well so far. Last week when Kingston came with Gwen to the set of the show, Blake presented him with his very own hat and cowboy boots. Kingston was overjoyed. Gwen told Blake later, "He keeps trying to imitate you when he has the boots and hat on. He thinks he's doing your accent. It's ridiculously adorable." It's so funny the things that make Blake happy these days; it used to be sitting on the porch with a glass of Jack Daniels, Miranda next to him quietly strumming her guitar. Now it's listening to the endless clamoring of three young boys with their mother while watching Disney movies under a blanket. 

Blake makes popcorn and hotdogs and the boys eat it all happily. 

"Hey, Blake?" Kingston asks him during The Lion King. "What's Oklahoma like?"

"Ah, well, it's pretty great," Blake replies. "I've got a nice, big place out there. You'd like it a lot. I grew up there and I loved being a kid in Oklahoma. It's pretty different from California, though. Why, you want to go there?"

Kingston nods enthusiastically. "I want to go see where you live. Mom said you have horses. Do you really have horses?"

"Oh, yeah, a few," Blake says. "They love visitors. Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"No, but I see it in movies all the time. I really want to."

"Well, I'd be happy to teach you. I'll have to take you and your brothers out there soon."

Kingston smiles. "Good." And he goes back to the movie. Blake happens to glance at Gwen, who is holding Apollo and looking at Blake with one of those grins he knows he'll remember forever.

After their third Disney movie for the evening (Aladdin), the boys are tired and cranky. Blake helps her put the boys to bed, although mostly he's just watching her. Zuma doesn't want to go to sleep, so she leaves the light on next to his bed so he can read his comic books. Kingston goes right to sleep, and Apollo fusses a bit, but he, too, passes out eventually. Again, Blake can't get enough of this. Miranda was always so weird on the subject of children, so he thought maybe he was, too. But after spending so much time with these boys, Blake knows one thing for certain--he doesn't want to miss out on being a father--even if it is, somewhere down the road, a stepfather.

When the boys are taken care of, Gwen and Blake retire back to the couch, where they hold hands and watch the end of Aladdin. They talk about how much they miss Robin Williams, what the finals are going to be like on Monday, what they should have for breakfast tomorrow, and eventually...

"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" Blake asks. They should have talked about this before, but for some reason, the subject just hasn't come up yet. 

"I have the boys; Gavin's going skiing in Switzerland or Colorado or something, I don't know. My parents are going to Florida. So I thought we'd have a low-key Christmas at home. Why? Aren't you in Oklahoma?"

Blake nods, and tries to stay cool about his next question. "Well, you're always welcome there. I'd love for you all to come to my place. I already have the Christmas tree up, and there are plenty of presents waiting for three little boys to open them."

Gwen looks like he just offered her the fountain of youth or something. "Wow. Of course. Of course we would love to come spend Christmas with you." She scoots closer to him and gives him the kind of kiss that makes him gasp for breath.

Later, in the middle of Beauty and the Beast, Gwen falls asleep, her feet in Blake's lap, her head on a pillow. Blake can't seem to find a blanket anywhere, so he gets his coat off the kitchen table and brings it back to cover her, since it's a little chilly. She looks so peaceful, and he doesn't want to wake her to come to bed. So he watches the rest of the movie, glancing over to the sleepy love of his life, thinking about how he's right where he wants to be and can't imagine wanting anything else. Of course, there will be challenges down the road, and probably sooner than they'd like, but for now, he thanks God that Gwen is in his life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the show is over! What in the world are we going to do with ourselves now?! There was no duet, so I had to write this to console myself. It's a bit of a hot mess but read it anyway. Thank you and rock on.
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the repost but the condition I left this in last night was somewhat appalling, so it has been edited and changed a bit.

_And I always was, always was one for cryin'  
I always was one for tears_

_The suns getting cold, its snowin  
Looks like an early winter for us  
Looks like an early winter for us  
An early winter, oh, I need you to turn me over_

_It's sad the map of the world is on you  
The moon gravitates around you  
The seasons escape you_

**Gwen Stefani - Early Winter**

 

Okay, yes, Gwen is an emotional person. People can make fun of her all they want, but Gwen believes it's what has made her so successful as a musician. Countless men and women have told her what an impact her lyrics have made on them. So, yeah, the show can do a whole segment on how much she's been crying this season, but they kind of left out the reason why.

During the blind auditions, Gwen cried because her marriage was falling apart and she was so close to ending it altogether.

During the battle rounds, Gwen cried because she finally kicked Gavin's ass out, and while she can't imagine life without him--the man she married, the father of her children--she also couldn't stand looking at his dumb face for another second.

During the knockout rounds, Gwen cried because she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. It was so soon after her marriage ended, but you can't help when you fall in love--and who you fall in love with. Blake's been there all along, and Gwen is really, truly seeing him for the first time.

And during the live shows, Gwen cried for a whole plethora of reasons. Because her divorce was so public, because of the fucking nanny, because she couldn't even look at Blake anymore without the press writing a story about it, and because almost none of that mattered when she looked into Blake Shelton's eyes. He was saving her. Day by day, he was saving her, and she was saving him, and no matter what happens after the year is over and Blake is on the show again and touring and recording an album and she's in the studio and recording her own album and spending time with the boys... they will find time for each other. They've made so many promises to each other, and Gwen hopes like hell that they're able to keep them.

And now the show is over. Gwen didn't exactly expect Jeffery to win, but she's still somewhat devastated when he comes in fourth place. Still, she's happy for Jordan, and almost even happier for Adam. He won! He has bragging rights over Blake until the end of the next season. Speaking of Blake, Gwen knows he's bummed about Emily and Barrett not winning, but he has faith that they'll go on and do huge things. He's gotten so much interest in Emily; in no time, that girl is going to be famous.

After all the confetti floats from the ceiling and Gwen changes a fifth time, they do press for what seems like hours, and then there's the after party. Gwen is doing a good job keeping it together, she thinks. As she watches Blake schmooze the crowd--he makes eye contact with her every minute or so, it's really sweet--Gwen can't help but feel like everything is coming to an end. It's been such an eventful year, and her whole life is totally different than it was before she started on this Voice journey in the summer. Not only are the circumstances different, but the way she sees things; the clarity she has--it's changed everything. And she can't believe it's over. She knows the next chapter is just beginning, but a huge part of her isn't ready to let go of this experience. It was almost like fate brought her this opportunity, and she feels so blessed. She knows that eventually something about Blake is going to annoy her, and vice versa, but so far... it's been so easy. So good. So life-changing.

Before the after party is over, Gwen and Blake make the rounds together, holding hands, talking to all their friends and family who have made it to the last show. They also find all their former contestants and have excited conversations about their future. Blake and Adam exchange some (mostly) good-natured jabs about who should have won. Pharrell comes up to give them all one last hug before heading out. 

"I personally am glad the season is over," Pharrell says. "Now I don't have to be the center of a Blake and Gwen sandwich. There were so many times when I thought both of you were trying to flirt with me after all those looks you exchanged. I was flattered at first but then it was just rude." Everyone laughs. Gwen can feel her face turn red. Pharrell busted them so many times, it was ridiculous. She's going to miss staring at the big, handsome cowboy from afar.

Gwen gives Pharrell an extra long hug before she allows him to leave. He's always so good to her, so smart, so creative, and so spiritual. If it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't have been on the show the first time around, and definitely not the second. Gwen's been doing that a lot lately--thinking about all the circumstances that led her to Blake's arms. Once upon a time, she loved Gavin Rossdale and imagined growing old with him. But now... Gwen has no idea what she would do without Blake in her life. Of course, she'd most likely find something (or someone) else to give her what she needs, but not the same thing, and not with the same intensity that Blake gave to her. 

Gwen looks forward to getting back into the studio and writing her face off. It's been an amazing couple of months and sometimes all she wants to do was hit the pause button and lie in Blake's arms for days at a time. But that's not possible, so after the holidays, she's going to get back in the swing of things. She's never felt so full of creative energy in her whole life.

Gwen and Blake leave together in the wee hours of the morning. Of course, the TMZ cameras are there when they leave, but whatever, they're used to it now. They held hands on the way back to her house and chat about the crazy night they just had. But as soon as they get inside the house and Gwen closes and locks the door, Blake takes her hand and looks into her eyes. Uh-oh.

"Okay, now you have to tell me what's wrong."

"What do you mean? I'm fine! Come on, I haven't even cried at all tonight. Well, at least not in the past couple of hours."

"That's true, you haven't, but... I know you, babe. I mean, obviously I have a lot left to learn, but I know when you're hiding what you're feeling because you think it'll make you look weak. Well, I just want to tell you... you don't always have to be so strong. You can tell me. No matter what, I'm always going to listen."

Gwen wants to tell him that she's okay, that nothing is wrong, that she's not terrified of the future, and to not worry about her. But something in his voice; something in the way he genuinely wants to know what she's feeling... well, it's too much. So she lets the tears come streaming down her face, and she lets him hold her until she's ready to talk. He is warm, and he is strong, and he is everything Gavin never was or could be. Gwen had no idea that life could be like this. That someone could save her when she needs it the most. How it was okay that she can't save herself sometimes. 

So, Gwen takes a deep breath and tells him. "Okay, well, if you're ready for this... I can't believe it's over. I can't believe what a different person I am since we started this in June. I can't believe we found our way to each other, and the journey we've been on together. And I don't want it to end! I don't want it to end, Blake. And I'm so scared it's going to. Next year is going to be so hard, and I just worry that we may lose perspective. We may forget about what we mean to each other. And I _never_ want that to happen." 

God, she feels dumb after spewing all that information on Blake. She's a 46 year old woman, not a heartsick teenager. But she can't help how she feels. And she's actually kind of glad she got all that off her chest. It's a bit of a relief.

Blake looks concerned, and she hates that she caused it. 

"Honey... of course I'm worried about all those things, too," Blake says, "But I didn't just save you--you saved me, too. I've been writing my own songs left and right for the first time in 15 years. A divorce from the woman I thought I'd spend forever with doesn't even matter anymore. You are my inspiration. I've always heard people say this before and it made me cringe, but... you're my muse. And we are going to figure this next year out. You can fly out with the boys to wherever I am on my tour every weekend, if you want. I will never think of you--or them--as a burden. And I am thankful, too, that we found each other, and that you agreed to do this stupid show for the second time. And I promise you one thing--we're going to start this new year together, and we're going to end it together, too. Okay? Is that good?"

"Oh, that's good," Gwen says. "Thank you... for saying that. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, which you obviously know. And you know what else I love?"

"Hmm?"

"That red dress you had on tonight. I don't know if you noticed, but as soon as I saw it, I dropped my phone on the floor." Blake gets his phone out of his pocket. It has a huge crack in the middle of it. "See? I have to get a new phone because of you."

Gwen laughs. "First of all, I did notice, and you are so cute. And second, let me see if I can try to make it up to you..." 

And this is how the spend the last night of being on the Voice together. And as one door closes (literally--the bedroom door), it looks like another has sprung wide open, and Gwen can't wait to face her future.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...is everyone still alive after Gwen Stefani attempted to murder us all tonight? I was feeling emotional already about these idiots today and then she goes and does [this](https://40.media.tumblr.com/88f4fa651fd48581accbba7230dc97f8/tumblr_nzqrquvryr1qe2osko1_540.jpg) to us. They are so in love and I am still screaming. So I wrote this to help deal with the emotions. Thank you for reading, I love you all.
> 
> P.S. It makes me so happy to see all the Gwen/Blake fics that are being written these days. You are all amazing.

**9:30 P.M.**

The two of them are in a treestand in Oklahoma. They're giggling and kissing and talking about their plans for the future, and neither of them have ever been this in love before. It's thrilling, and also terrifying, but mostly thrilling.

A year ago, Gwen never would have even imagined that she'd be sitting in a tree with Blake Shelton. Hell, even six months ago. They got along so well and became friends last year after doing the show together, but they both were so focused on fixing their broken marriages that a future relationship wasn't on their radar. 

Of course, she doesn't know how to use a bow and, as a vegan, isn't terribly into the idea of shooting an animal in general, but she wants to be where Blake is, period. They're not going to get to spend Christmas together, so they're soaking up all the time they can right now. 

"What if I took a pic of this and put it on Twitter?" Gwen asked when Blake keeps kissing her and doesn't seem to want to stop. "Wouldn't that be funny?"

"Hilarious," Blake said, and he laughs. "Can you imagine the reaction we'd get from that? All the love, all the hate? Fuck it, let's do it."

So Gwen takes a three second selfie video of Blake kissing her and posts it to Twitter. _Maybe_ she does it because Gavin tweeted for the first time in months today. Maybe it's because the Miranda fangirls have been bugging her ever since the Raelynn engagement party pictures came out. Maybe it's because she is so desperately in love with Blake that she doesn't care anymore. Let them say it's for the PR now. Assholes.

They laugh all night at the replies they're getting. Everyone is so dramatic. Well, at least they made some people happy.

"Hey, remember what we talked about this morning?" Blake asks her once they're back on the ground again.

"Of course," Gwen says. 

"I meant it. And I'll always mean it. I just want you to know that."

"Oh, honey, I know you did. And I meant what I said, too. You are so sweet, you know that?" She kisses his cheek.

"So I've been told," he says shyly. 

"You're a dork," Gwen says. "My favorite dork."

"And proud of it," he says. They laugh again, because they are dumb and in love.

****

**December 21st, 6:00 AM**

Gwen stirs, and opens one eye slowly. Then the other. The sun hasn't come up yet, but the light from the porch outside shines just bright enough so she can see the beautiful man in bed next to her. She can't help it--she smiles. It's like every day is a new opportunity to spend more time with Blake, get to know him, fall in love with him a little bit more. 

She can't help but compare him to Gavin sometimes. At some point in her life, she loved him; she knows and recognizes this, but she can't remember when or why anymore. They do have three incredible boys together, so she doesn't regret their marriage. What she regrets is how he made her feel for so long, and why she let him get away with it. He liked when she wore make-up, when she dressed up to go out with him, when she was the perfect arm candy in public. Even when her career was still going strong and nobody cared about his nineties band anymore, it was always about Gavin. Well, now she's with a man who is proud of her every moment of every day, who likes her with make-up and even better without, who constantly tells her how much he loves her, and who would undoubtedly hang the moon for her.

Gwen sometimes laughs to herself about how she couldn't have picked anyone more different from Gavin than Blake is, in every kind of way. Gavin doesn't have much of a sense of humor; Blake makes her laugh constantly, all day long. Gavin is thin and angular and always cold. Blake is tall and big and warm, and she feels safer in his arms than anywhere else on the planet. Blake is always wearing a hat, but he has the best hair that Gwen loves to run her fingers through. If she ever tried that with Gavin, he'd give her a look of total annoyance. Blake loves it. And he always loves when she touches him. She's starting to get the picture that Miranda wasn't much for affection. Sometimes Blake seems hesitant to touch Gwen, like she's going to bite him or move his hand away, but she never does. 

Gavin is a great dad--Gwen would never deny that. But the way Blake is with her boys, it just... it makes her melt into a puddle sometimes. Zuma and Kingston love his cowboy persona--they like to try to imitate his accent and wear the cowboy boots he bought for both of them. Apollo gets this big baby smile whenever he sees Blake, and Blake loves to make him laugh. 

She's so lucky. She's so fucking lucky to have found her soul mate at 46 years old. It's never too late. The two of them have a second chance, and they're taking it.

Blake looks so peaceful now, even in his sleep. Three months ago when they were first starting this thing, he looked broken. Beaten. Sad. Angry. She knew he was all those things, because she was, too. They weren't lying in all those interviews they've done--they saved each other, and there's no going back now.

Gwen scoots closer to Blake and turns around so she's facing the window. Even though Blake isn't conscious, he sleepily pulls her even closer and wraps his arm around her. She sighs happily and goes back to sleep.

****

**7:25 AM**

Blake wakes up as the sun starts to pour through the window, reflecting Gwen's naked back and wavy blonde hair. Would it be lame if he thought she looked like an angel in the morning sometimes? God, he's so cheesy. Gwen brings it out of him.

He immediately starts thinking about last night before they went to sleep. They continue to have some of the most chemical, crazy, amazing, passionate sex he's ever experienced, and last night was even better than usual. Gwen... knows things. And she's flexible, and she's been doing yoga for like 25 years, and the combination of all these things sends him into a completely new stratosphere. There was one time when he wanted to call Miranda so she could hear the noises Gwen was causing him to make. She could learn a thing or two from Gwen--not that he's comparing them at all. Well, okay, he is. He can't help it. 

Miranda was so young when they first started dating, and she was so fun and happy. Maybe it was Blake who made her so bitter by the end. Maybe it was him who turned her into someone who never wanted his affection, who hardly ever wanted his opinion or his jokes or even, sometimes it seemed, his love. But Gwen is always telling him how much she loves him, and thanking him for everything he does for her, and the way she looks at him, and how he never wants to take his eyes off of her...this is real. It's real, and he never wants it to end.

Blake never knew if he wanted a kid or not. He figured, if Miranda got pregnant, great. If she didn't, that's great, too. But after spending so much time with Gwen's kids, he knows now that he's meant to be a dad. Maybe a stepdad. A stepdad... would be more than acceptable. They're great kids, and they've all found a way into his heart. A year ago, there was such turmoil in his marriage, he couldn't imagine being as happy as he is now as he listens to the clamoring of three young boys--who are definitely a handful, but one he can't get enough of.

The two of them are so different, and yet they're the same. They've both gotten to the point in life where they just want to have fun and be in love. Blake doesn't need to be the King and Queen of Country Music with Miranda; he doesn't need to host fancy award shows or, really, prove anything to anyone anymore. He's got his music, he's got his home, and he's got his girl.

****

**9:15 AM**

But in the light of day when they both wake up, somehow they both recogize that there's a long overdue talk they need to have before the end of the year. They keep putting it off, but this morning, they're going to talk about it. Gwen's going back to L.A. tomorrow for Christmas, and he's staying in Oklahoma. As much as they want to be together with the kids, Gwen knows it's just not time for that yet. Maybe next year. She'll be back for New Years, though. That is important to both of them.

So when Gwen yawns and wakes up and sees a cute, disheveled Blake gazing at her, she giggles and says, "Good morning, Handsom. How long have you been up?"

"Not long," he says. She loves how his voice is all scratchy and deep in the morning. "I just can't stop starin' at you."

"The feeling's mutual," she says. There's morning breath kisses, and the temptation to have some intense morning sex is strong.

"Hey..." Blake says, and he looks serious, and Gwen starts to get nervous. She knows how much he loves her, but she also knows how complicated their lives are about to get. Does he want to end this before they get too emotionally invested? Well, god knows it's too late for that.

"I just want you to know something... that's important to me," Blake starts to say. "I know we've talked about how we're going to manage it next year with the touring and the albums and the show, and that makes me happy. And I know in the future we might start wonderin' if this is the right thing for us. 'Cause I'm going to want a steak sometimes and you're going to want a salad, and we'll get cross with each other because we can't agree on a restaurant. Or I'll want to go hunting and you don't want anything to do with that, or you'll want me to go to a Hollywood party when all I want to do is watch Ted Nugent's show on the Outdoor Channel. Look, I just want you to know, I don't care. I don't. We can be on the opposite side of the planet from each other--I can be in a space shuttle looking down on Earth--and I will know that I love you. I don't want you to ever doubt that, or think that I'm worried we won't make it last, or that you can do anything to mess this up. You can't. Okay? I know you worry sometimes. I know it's hard for you to believe that two such different people can make it through the obstacles. But we can. I believe in us. So... that was my little speech and I'm done now."

Gwen laughs through her tears. Blake gently wipes them off her face. "I am in love with you, Blake Shelton. I will follow you to the ends of the earth. You're right; I do worry about it. But not because I don't think we can make it work. I know we can. And I would love to go hunting with you... I look really good in camo." There's so much more she wants to say, but he took all the good lines.

Blake smiles, and they kiss some more, and finally give into the siren call of morning sex. Later, they take a shower together, and make plans to go hunting in the afternoon. Blake tries to show Gwen how to shoot a bow, but she keeps giggling and he gives up. She's never going to be a hunter, and that's okay. Blake doesn't need Gwen to be anything but who she is.

****

**11:13 PM**

They both check their Twitter replies one more time before bed, and they can't stop laughing. Gwen is touched by all the people who are happy for her. Blake is enjoying all the Miranda fans who are losing their minds. 

"I have to leave tomorrow," Gwen says sadly, after they turn off their phones for the night.

"You'll be back soon. You'll miss me too much."

"You got that right," Gwen says. They smile at each other, totally and completely in love, bewildered by the feeling of utter happiness, and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, today happened. If you haven't had the pleasure of being assaulted by the pictures of the Cardinals game today, I suggest browsing the [Shefani tumblr tag](https://www.tumblr.com/search/shefani/recent) for an update. These two will be the death of us all. Hoo boy.
> 
> I also received a request a while ago to have Miranda confronting Gwen and Blake intervening, so I decided to add that to this chapter. I'm still taking requests, as well. You are all the wind beneath my wings.

_SUNDAY_  
In the car on the way to the stadium, Blake squeezes Gwen's hand and says, "Are you ready for this?"

"I think so," Gwen says, looking both nervous and excited. "I mean, it's time. If we appear at a hugely public event together, maybe there won't be so many paparazzi salivating over pics of us in the freakin' car."

Blake nods. "If it's too much... just give me the word, and we're out of there. I can always watch the game later on TV."

"You're so sweet," Gwen says, as usual captivated by her boyfriend's ability to be there for her 100 percent at all times--something she hasn't been used to in a long time. 

She kisses him before they get out of the car, and her brother Todd says, "Jesus. You guys need to get a room or something." Gwen knows he's just kidding; Todd is truly happy for Gwen in her new relationship, especially after watching what happened with Gavin over the years.

"Oh, believe me, we plan to," Gwen says, and Blake laughs. The two of them step out of the car and into the throngs of fans and thousands of cameras that will be watching their every move. They've been dating for almost three months now, and while they spent a lot of that time trying to avoid cameras and downplay their relationship, they're ready to take the next step. 

It's time. They're ready.

****

_Two days prior (Christmas)..._

The only thing Blake wanted to do on Christmas was wake up with Gwen and open presents with the boys. But plans had been made months ago that Gavin and Gwen were going to call a truce for a few hours and be there for the boys in the morning. So for almost the first time in two whole weeks of spending practically every second together, Blake and Gwen are apart for an entire 24 hours. He stays in Oklahoma and celebrates the morning with his mother and his sister, which is great and all, but god... he just misses Gwen so much. 

So he's truly ecstatic when he gets on a jet to head back to L.A. By the time he gets to Gwen's in the afternoon, thankfully Gavin has already left. The boys excitedly show him all the new stuff they've acquired, and Blake puts together a new drone that Kingston needs to play with, like, right now. While Gwen's dad takes them outside to play with the drone, Gwen pulls Blake into her bedroom for a second and gives him a kiss worthy of remembering for a long time.

"Sorry," she says when it's over, and it's not over quickly. "Sorry, I just... missed you a lot. This morning was torture. Gavin kept looking at me like he wanted to say something, and I never gave him the opportunity."

"Sorry, darlin'," Blake says, rubbing her shoulders. She moans in response. "I'm sure that was hard for y'all. But I'm here now. I can't wait for the boys to open their presents."

Gwen grins. "They can't wait for you to open yours, too. They're almost more excited about what they got for you than what they got for Gavin."

Blake can't help it--he loves this. Hey, Gavin made his own bed. Blake doesn't feel too bad for that cheating bastard. The state he left Gwen in a few months ago... Blake wishes he could have just one shot at the guy. But he knows that would be entirely unfair to the kids, and to Gwen, and he knows it'll never happen. Unfortunately.

"What did you get us, Blake?" Kingston exclaims when it's time to open the second round of presents.

"King, come on, don't be greedy," Gwen says. She's trying to teach the boys that Christmas is not just about getting cool new toys, but it's also about family, and giving back, and celebrating their faith. It's... not going well, but there's always next year.

"Sorry, Mom," Kingston says, and falls down on the couch, pouting. Zuma joins him, also pouting. Apollo is sitting with Todd, happily babbling in baby language.

Gwen's dad puts himself in charge of distributing presents. Blake and Gwen already exchanged theirs in Oklahoma--there was a lot of jewelry and watches and clothes and inside jokes. 

They both had an idea to make mix-tapes for each other, which made them both laugh like idiots when they played them. Neither of them have been this happy on Christmas for years.

Soon enough, the only sounds that can be heard is paper ripping open and the joyous squeals of happy boys. Blake got Kingston a new skateboard, the one he'd been wanting for months now. Zuma got a Playstation 4 and Guitar Hero, his favorite game. For Apollo, a baby-sized hat to match the one Gwen's always wearing now, too. Blake got them a few other things, and he receives happy hug after happy hug. He can get used to this, he thinks. Very easily. It's kind of a dangerous thought, he realizes, but he no longer cares. He and Gwen are all in. This is not a rebound thing, as everyone in America seems to think it is. This is real.

"Okay, King, why don't you give Blake his gift," Gwen says. Kingston grins and runs off. He returns with a wrapped box. 

"Open it, open it!" Zuma yells. He and Kingston go sit by Blake as he carefully unwraps and opens the box. Inside is an Arizona Cardinals jersey with his name on the back.

"Wow!" Blake exclaims. "This is so cool, guys! Thank you so much!" He is genuinely excited about the gift and how the boys and Gwen already know him so well. Zuma and Kingston have been watching Cardinals games for the past couple of weeks ever since Blake said they were his favorite team, and now football is all they want to talk about. Blake never knew how satisfying imparting wisdom on young boys could be. He's already learning so much from them, as much as they are learning from him.

"Wait, there's more! Open the envelope!" Kingston says, and flings the envelope in Blake's hand.

Blake grins, and opens the envelope to find four tickets to the Cardinals game on Sunday. He glances at Gwen. "Is this for real?"

She nodds, grinning. "I've got it all set up. Todd and his wife are coming with us. I've called ahead and they'll let us stand on the sidelines. And... Zuma, why don't you tell him?"

"You get to sound the siren!" Zuma yells. "Mom said she'd facetime us when you do it."

"Wow," Blake says, truly shocked. "That sounds... well, that sounds amazin'. Thank you so much, this is really the best present ever."

Gwen, Zuma, and Kingston are all beaming. He hugs them all, and kisses Gwen on the cheek.

"You really like it?" Gwen asks.

"I'm so freakin' excited, I can barely stand it," Blake says. He thinks about what a huge step this is for them, actually--there's going to be so many people and so many cameras, which they've been trying to avoid for the last couple of months. For Gwen to want to do this means she's ready for the whole world to see them together, which is amazing. Her divorce is final in January, and after that... well, only time will tell. But Blake is almost 100% positive that they will be engaged by next Christmas. Why wait when you know she's the one? Says the guy who's been married twice, Blake reminds himself. _Slow down there, buddy_. But... he can't. He can't help but imagine a future with Gwen and these silly, exuberant boys. 

After Blake helps Gwen with dinner and cleaning up, and after the boys go to bed, the two of them stay up talking for a long time. About the Cardinals game, about the boys, about their future. Blake thinks about how nice it is to be on exactly the same page with Gwen. He and Miranda hadn't been in that kind of place for years, and he missed it. He missed being truly happy in a relationship. Gwen may not be the first love of his life, but he certainly hopes she'll be the last.

****

_LATER ON SUNDAY_

After a ridiculously fun game in which the Cardinals won, Blake, Gwen, her brother and his wife all get back on the jet to go back to Los Angeles. Gwen is happy with how the day turned out; she thought it went even went better than expected. There are now hundreds of pictures of their PDA out there in the world, and she's been getting thousands of happy tweets from her fans. She feels content and supported, and she's so excited that Blake had such a fun time, as well. He can't stop smiling. She wants to spend the rest of her life making sure he keeps smiling like that.

In Los Angeles, they say good night to Todd and his wife and decide to go back to Blake's house. They chat about what a wonderful day it was and how most people are saying nice things about them instead of the alternative, and maybe, hopefully, the press will stop mentioning Gavin and Miranda whenever they write anything about their relationship. 

 

As Blake nears his house, they both see a car in his driveway.

"Who is that? Were you expecting company tonight?" Gwen asks, sounding a bit curious and maybe even a bit irritated.

As Blake gets closer, he gets a terrible sinking feeling in this stomach. _No._ No, this is not happening. Was she really doing this? Unfortunately, it appeared that she was.

"No, I was not. And I'm sorry for what's about to happen, but apparently we're in for a bit of drama tonight."

Gwen sighs deeply. "Oh, shit, it's Miranda, isn't it?"

Blake nods. "Yes... it is."

Gwen bites her tongue. He knows there are many things she wants to say, and he's thankful that she's currently choosing not to say them.

"Well... good luck," Gwen says. Blake pulls into the driveway and they get out of the car. Miranda is waiting for him by the door, sitting on the porch and staring at her phone. She looks up and smiles when she sees Blake, which automatically turns into a frown when she notices Gwen directly behind him.

"Miranda... what the _hell_ are you doing here?" Blake says. He gives Gwen the keys and she quietly lets herself in the house, leaving Blake and Miranda to talk by themselves. 

"Blake... please. Please just listen to me," she slurs, and he knows she's been drinking. That was one of their favorite activities to do together. There was many a night they both got blackout drunk. He barely drinks now that he's with Gwen. There's no reason to.

"You have five minutes," Blake says. "And when we're done here, I'm calling an Uber for you. Okay?"

Miranda smiles. "See... I knew you still cared about me. Come on, Blake, we can still do this. You're not engaged to... her. We can get back together! It would be easy."

Blake sighs. "It would definitely not be easy. And no, we cannot get back together." He wants to say more, but she has that glassy look in her eyes and he knows she's not going to remember a thing in the morning, so he doesn't waste his breath.

"But... that _person_ ," Miranda sputters, pointing to the door. "That person wore red high heeled boots to a fucking football game. Who does that? Who does that, Blake?!"

"Gwen fucking Stefani does that," Blake says angrily. He wants to stay calm, he wants to stay cool, but that's the thing about Miranda. He either really loves her or really hates her. That's the kind of emotions she's always inspired in him, and he's ready to get off that roller coaster ride. More than ready.

Blake gets his phone out and texts Gwen. _Plz get Uber out here. M is drunk._ A second later, Gwen texts back, _OK_. Blake lets Miranda keep talking about whatever nonsense she is going on about.

"I keep seeing these pictures all day, and it's like... that's our thing, Blake. It's _our_ thing! We used to go to football games together and cuddle under the blanket and now you're doing it with her! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Gee, you act like this is all my doing," he says. He really can't believe her sometimes. "Let's remember why this marriage ended, shall we? Let's go over the details, if you want. I still have some of those texts saved on my phone, if you want to see them."

Miranda is quiet, like he knew she would be. He obviously wasn't blameless for the divorce, but they both know what Miranda did (and didn't do), and her guilt tripping is never going to work on him again.

Instead of saying anything, Miranda surprises Blake and throws open the front door of the house. Gwen is standing in the hallway, looking at her phone. Blake lunges after her, because frankly, he doesn't know what she's going to do.

"Miranda. Hello." Gwen nods at Miranda. Blake knows Gwen's thoughts on Miranda, and he also knows Gwen has no urge to confront or talk to her at all. Gwen always tries to keep it civil when her name comes up. "Oh, she's young," Gwen keeps saying. "Someday she'll grow up and realize how liberating maturity and class can be."

"Shut up," Miranda says calmly. "Don't talk to me. Just leave. Leave me and my man alone. This is our house." 

Blake rubs his temples. Why? Why is she doing this?

"This is not your house. I am not your man. Please, Miranda, please have some dignity and go outside. The Uber will be here soon. Just go home. You'll feel better in the morning."

"No! That... woman is wearing your hat. And those stupid boots. She doesn't belong with you, Blake! She doesn't understand and she never will. I will always--always--get you more than anyone else, Blake Shelton. Remember that!"

"Oh, believe me, it'll be impossible to forget," Blake says. He grabs her hand and tries to take her back outside. Miranda is elated that he's touching her.

"Look! Look, blondie! He's got my hand!" Miranda yells at Gwen. Gwen is clearly amused and not the least bit intimidated by this scene. 

"Congratulations. Enjoy it while it lasts," Gwen says, and Miranda tries to throw Blake off and run to Gwen. Blake holds her back easily. He knows Gwen couldn't help but say something, and he kind of loves her even more for it. 

Outside, a car honks, and Blake says, "Well, that's your ride. Go home, Miranda. I'll call you in the morning to check on you." He doesn't want to make that promise, but as much as he wants to hate Miranda... he doesn't want her to be this sad. This angry. This drunk. And he hopes that someday, hopefully soon, she'll find someone to make her as happy as Gwen makes him.

"Fine," Miranda mumbles. "She'll never love you like I do. She'll never treat you the way I did."

"Thank God for that," Blake says, and leads her outside to the car. He makes sure the driver gets her address, and then she's gone.

Blake walks back into the house, and goes straight to Gwen. They hug, and he says, "I'm so sorry," and they both start laughing hysterically. 20 minutes later, they're in bed, and Miranda is completely forgotten.

****

Gwen is there when Blake calls Miranda in the morning. Miranda apologizes sincerely, and then asks to talk to Gwen. Blake hesitantly gives Gwen the phone. She looks at him, confused. He shrugs.

"Hello... ?" Gwen says, wondering what she's in for now.

"Gwen. It's Miranda. I am so sorry. I just saw all those pictures from the game yesterday and it made me crazy. And, you know... it's hard for me. It's so hard."

"I understand. Believe me." Gwen gets it. She was on the other side of it, but she still understands the pain Miranda must be experiencing now. And the hangover, too. Ouch.

"Look, take care of him, okay? He's a good man. The best man, probably. He looks a little skinny lately... please give him a pizza or something with all the salads, okay?"

"I'll try," Gwen says. This is starting to get uncomfortable, even though she knows Miranda is trying to be apologetic. "I'm going to go now, okay?"

She hears Miranda sigh. "Okay. Bye... Gwen."

"See ya, Miranda," and Gwen hangs up. She glances at Blake.

"Well, that was awkward," Blake says.

Gwen laughs. "I feel bad for her, though. I don't know what losing you feels like, but I'm sure it has to suck."

"Well, that's one thing you'll never have to worry about," Blake says. He gives her a long, deep kiss.

Gwen grins when the kiss ends, and says, "Please never stop kissing me," and he says, "I don't intend to," and the two of them laugh and plan the rest of their day, knowing the rest of their future is waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies once again to Miranda. I'm sure she's a nice lady.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened because I was inspired by one line in [aurora b's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemelight/pseuds/aurora%20b) wonderful story. It is fluff. Please do enjoy.

_March, 2016_

The sun is setting over the hills of Oklahoma, and Gwen is practically hypnotized by the colorful hues and warmth of it all. She's obviously seen quite a few spectacular sunsets, being from California and everything, but there's something about the sun in Oklahoma that's different. More poetic. And when she thinks about it... maybe it's because of the man she's always with in Oklahoma. Blake makes her feel like everything is on fire. Like every sensation is heightened. Like every sunset is a song written about their love story.

It's a rare day in March when Blake isn't on the Voice or touring, and they're taking advantage of it before he has to leave for the show in the morning. Gwen is ecstatic because her album is finally finished; she worked so hard on it, putting every emotion from the last year in her music. The process drained her, but in the best way. Half the songs are depressing, and the other half are full of hope and optimism--which pretty much describes the entirety of 2015. It'll be her turn to go on tour soon. Gwen was worried about missing Blake like crazy while he was on the road, but they've kept in constant contact through the miracle of technology. When he's not on the road, he's in the red chair again for the Voice, where she hangs out backstage sometimes just so she can see everyone and visit him during commercial breaks. 

Gwen is glad they had almost a whole month in December to themselves, because it made falling in love so much easier. It was almost like a fairy tale where they woke up together every day and fell asleep together every night. During the day, they'd go to football games or wine tasting or to Mexican food restaurants in his hometown and Italian food restaurants in her hometown. Gwen has the memories of this to keep her company when he's out on the road. 

As she watches the sun lower behind the hills, she thinks to herself, _I'm ready._ She doesn't know what she's ready for exactly, but Gwen is ready for whatever life is going to give her. She's always believed that whatever she sends out into the universe eventually comes back to her, so hopefully, all her optimism and happiness will make 2016 everything she needs it to be. She wants happy and healthy kids, a successful album, a productive tour, and everything that Blake Shelton chooses to be. She wants a simple kind of life.

****

Blake is in the kitchen making his infamous pasta dinner--minus the meatballs--and listening to some Hank Williams. He's humming along and thinking about the woman who is standing outside on his porch. He sees her through the window, and feels suddenly drawn to see what she's doing, what she's thinking. Blake knows Gwen loves Oklahoma, and not in the way Miranda always claimed to. Gwen likes the serenity of his house, the privacy, the quiet. Someday, she says, she wants to move out here permanently. Of course, that will be hard unless Gavin hits his head or something and gives her custody of the kids, but it's still a nice dream to have.

Blake walks to the door and opens it a bit, but he doesn't want to startle Gwen. She looks so peaceful out there as the sun is setting; the light is hitting her face in a way that makes him wistful. Sometimes, he really can't believe this is his life. That she loves him as much as she does. That he's found someone who literally completes him. How did he get so lucky? He thanks God every day for putting Gwen (and those special, adorable boys of hers) in his life.

He wants to go to her, wrap his arms around her, watch the last of the orange sky disappear. But he has something to do first, because if he doesn't do it now, he may never find a better opportunity. So he rushes into the bedroom and opens the drawer that Gwen probably doesn't even know exists. The little box is sitting there waiting for him, just like he left it a few weeks ago after he bought it. He takes it and nearly runs back outside, surprising the hell out of Gwen.

"Whoa! What's the rush there, Cowboy?" Gwen asks with a grin. 

"I--well, I saw you out here, and..." Blake is having a hard time picking a sentence and going with it. Why is this so hard? It was literally the easiest decision he's ever made. He just has to figure out how to say it.

"Babe? What is it?" Gwen asks. She looks concerned. He wants to laugh.

He's even practiced in the mirror--several times. He knows exactly what to say, and yet...

"Me! Marry," he says, and sighs. Gwen's face completely changes.

"What... Blake! What?!"

Blake walks closer to her, and then gets down on one knee, which is not as easy as it used to be. The last time he did this, his knees were more cooperative. He tries not to think about that right now.

"Gwen..." He takes the box out of his pants pocket. "Gwen Stefani, I can't imagine life without you. I want to be your husband, and I want to be your kids' stepfather, and I want to make them pancakes in the morning, and I want to watch you take your make-up off every night. I want everything, and I want it with you. So... will you marry me?"

Gwen is crying and laughing and she jumps down on the ground and hugs him. "Yes! Oh, my god, Blake! Of course!"

Blake says, "Yesss!" And puts the ring on her finger. They both stand up and kiss and hug and laugh. They're dancing on the porch now; he's twirling her around and dipping her and they can't help but be idiots together.

"Oh, my god, I mean... I've known for months that I wanted to marry you, but I didn't realize how badly I wanted it until you were down on the ground with the ring," Gwen says later, while they're having dinner and drinking a bottle of wine. "I'm so happy! And the boys are going to be so excited."

"My mom is going to do a cartwheel," Blake says. "By the way... I asked your dad last month. That's how long I've been waiting."

Gwen is grinning. "Yeah? What'd he say?"

"Eventually he said yes... he was actually kind of concerned that we're movin' too fast. I told him that we were worried about that for a while, but... when you found the right one, you just   
know it's right. Love doesn't have a schedule."

"Oh, I love that! Yeah, he's been worried about it, but I'm not. I'm ready. I'm ready for you, Blake Shelton." Gwen is so happy, she's about to explode. 

"Good, 'cause I've got plans for us," he says, and winks. They both laugh. 

Later, Gwen Facetimes the boys and tells them their good news. Kingston and Zuma are jumping down and screaming, and Gwen is glad they're with her mom and dad and not Gavin tonight. This is news that, while not surprising, will still make Gavin completely crazy. She's dreading that particular conversation.

After the two of them have called everyone they know to tell them, Gwen decides to let Twitter in on the secret before the paparazzi or media find out first. She tweets a picture of her finger with the ring and captions it, "I said yes!! gx" Twitter goes absolutely insane and an hour later, it's a story on every gossip website. She doesn't care. Because she's getting married to Blake, and they're going to have a new beginning, and it's going to be real, and it's going to be true, and she really is going to get her happy ever after.

****

**As a bonus, here's a little thing I wrote for Tumblr last week. I wrote it thinking that the People's Choice Awards are in February and not January because I suck. Enjoy anyway!**

 

One of Blake’s favorite things to do is watch Gwen get ready for an event. Tonight, she’s doing her own make-up and hair, which he enjoys even more. She’s just so classy and elegant while being so punk-rock and down and dirty at the same time. Also, he knows that getting glammed up makes her happy, and he loves when she’s happy.

Plus, he can’t help but think about taking all those clothes off her when they get home.

They are getting ready for the People’s Choice Awards, since Blake is nominated. It’s the first event they’ve gone to together as a couple, and Gwen is nervous. Blake knows she’s nervous, but doesn’t really know why. He’s waiting for a good moment to ask. Meanwhile he watches as she expertly applies her make-up, humming Blake’s new song to herself, which makes him smile because she doesn’t even know she’s doing it. The song came out last month and quickly became his 17th consecutive number one hit, which is honestly a huge relief. Blake knows a   
lot of his fans are also fans of Miranda, and this new song is clearly not about her. So the fact that it’s doing so well is a big deal.

“Damn,” Gwen says. “I messed up my eyeliner! I never do that. I’m losing my touch or something.” She drops her eyeliner in the sink and sighs. Blake comes up behind her and hugs her. She gives him a half-smile.

“Are you nervous or something? This isn’t the Grammys, you know,” Blake says. “Nothing to be nervous about.”

Gwen looks at him through the mirror, slightly exasperated. “You would think that! You’re so confident all the time. And so am I, usually, but… this is our first time on the red carpet together. And this is your nomination, and your night. And…”

“And?”

Gwen shrugs. Blake loves a lot of things about his girlfriend, but her default coping mechanism is to shut down instead of talk about it. She’s trying to be better about it because she knows it drives Blake crazy.

“Come on, darlin’, don’t shut down on me now. You know you can tell me anything. I’m not like him.”

Gwen nods, acknowledging the fact that Blake is literally nothing like Gavin. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m nervous because I’m still getting tweets about how I ruined your marriage, on how we cheated with each other, on how I’ll never replace Miranda–really nice stuff like that. And I know I shouldn’t care about what some idiot 15 year old says about me, but… here I am, anyway. The bullying makes me feel like I’m back in high school. It’s ridiculous.”

“I get it,” Blake says, and hugs her closer. “But they don’t have anything to do with us. They don’t know the whole story. They don’t know you like I do. And I’m glad, because I want that part of you to myself.” He knows Gwen understands what he means because they’ve talked about it so many times before.

“I know. I do know that! It’s just… after all the attention from the press and the paparazzi and the rumors for the last 6 months, it’s made me a bit insecure. But I’m going to forget about all of that tonight, because this is your night.”

“Damn right,” Blake says. “Fuck ‘em.”

“You know what else makes me feel like I’m in high school?” Gwen asks. “You. You make me feel like a young girl who is falling in love for the first time.”

“Mmm, like you’re the cheerleader and I’m the redneck football player,” Blake says. Gwen has that look in her eyes, the one he knows and loves, but they don’t have time to do anything about it. Later. Later, he’ll be her football player. But for now, thankfully she hasn’t put her lipstick on yet, so he gets to kiss her. A lot.

“I’m going to try to play it cool if you win,” Gwen says. “I don’t need 'OMG GROSS PDA’ all over my timeline.”

“That’s fine, but only if you promise to make it up to me later,” he says.

Gwen grins. “I will make it up to you in ways you’ve never heard of,” she says. He raises his eyebrows, because he thought she’s already shown him everything she knows, which is… a lot.

“In that case, I hope you never want to kiss me in public,” he says, and they both giggle like idiots.

Later, they walk arm in arm on the red carpet and patiently answer everyone’s ridiculous questions. Now that Gwen’s divorce is final, she feels more comfortable talking about their relationship. She knows this will probably only be a soundbite on an evening talk show or a blog, but she doesn’t mind so much anymore. She likes that the whole world can see how happy she and Blake are together.

They sit through a bunch of boring awards, and finally the award for Favorite Male Country Artist is announced. Blake wins, like Gwen obviously knew he would. In her excitement for him,   
Gwen temporarily forgets that she’s trying to be cool and gives him a big, amazing kiss, one that will be replayed for months on TV and the internet. Blake grins, and whispers, “I still want you to make it up to me,” and walks up to the stage to accept his award.

“Suck it, Luke,” Blake says, and everyone laughs. He thanks the fans and makes a few more jokes and before he leaves the stage, he says, “And thanks to my girl, who I thank God for every day.” Gwen melts into a puddle on the floor.

Later, she makes it up to him anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! I know it's been a bit longer than usual between chapters, but that's mostly because these two didn't grace us with their presence for a while until their twitter assaults the past couple of days. So here ya go. 
> 
> I can't believe I've been writing this thing for 2 months now! And it's 18 chapters!! 
> 
> I heart:  
> a. Kudos  
> b. Comments  
> c. These dumb people I'm writing about.
> 
> Rock on.

"We can't spend every single day together," Gwen said when she dropped Blake off at the airport a few days ago. "I mean, we have to return to reality at some point, right?"

They spent New Year's together, of course, in a private beach house in Malibu, where they somehow managed to evade all the paparazzi for a while. Now Blake was getting on a plane to Nashville, and she was staying behind. They'd see each other on the weekend for Amanda's wedding, but, god, that was like... five days away. How could they possibly wait that long?

"Woman, this is reality now," Blake says. _"We_ are reality. So it stands to reason that whatever we do is our reality. If you will."

Gwen chuckles. "I never knew you were such a philosopher."

"Well, see, there's still so many things you have to discover about me."

"And I look forward to it," she says. "Ahh, I'm going to miss you so much."

"The feeling's mutual, darlin'," Blake replies, and shows her with a lovely kiss. How did she ever manage to live without Blake's kisses for 46 years of her life? She has no idea. She kind of wants to go back in time and tell herself about Blake so she can have something to look forward to during the bleak, depressing years of her marriage. Well, at least they have each other now. Gwen knows she had to go through the storm to get to the rainbow, as corny as it sounds. She loves her rainbow.

Gwen watches as Blake walks away, and she would keep watching if the car behind her didn't honk angrily. Clearly they don't know true love. Gwen feels sorry for them, but she moves out of the way, anyway. It's the least she can do.

****

Like Gwen said, if it were up to the two of them, she and Blake would spend every moment of every day together. They're aware that this likely means they're still in the honeymoon stage of the relationship and someday, probably, this feeling will wear off. But that hasn't happened yet.

The thing is, they have two very different lives, and yet somewhat the same. Both of them are doing voiceovers for kids' movies this year. Gwen has her make-up lines coming out, and Blake has the Voice. They're both recording albums and going on tour, and besides all of those things, Gwen's first priority is her kids. She's an O.C. girl and he likes to get out of California as often as he can. So they have a lot on their plates, which makes spending as much time as possible together a bit harder than they would prefer. The fact that they prefer two completely different geographical locations will probably be an issue someday, but they're ignoring it for now.

This is how they find themselves in recording studios 2,000 miles apart from each other during the first week of January. And after an amazing December in which Gwen and Blake spent almost an entire month waking up and going to sleep (and everything in between) together, they now find themselves missing the utter crap out of each other. 

Blake misses Gwen more than he could possibly imagine, but he's also feeling so amazing and creative and refreshed with all these new songs he's recording, some of which he wrote himself. When he has a second to breathe in between takes, he tweets something about how his New Year's Resolution was to be on the cover of a bunch of trashy tabloids. A few minutes later, he gets a notification that Gwen has tweeted, and sees that she's called him cute and funny. He knows it's just a dumb tweet, but he can't help it--he smiles and tweets about how that's a great start to 2016. They both get a kick out of how passionate their fans are, and sure enough, when he checks his tweets later, there are hundreds of people freaking out about how cute he and Gwen are. Which they're right about, of course.

For every happy tweet he gets, there's about two more angry tweets from Miranda fans who can't seem to move on. Blake is baffled by this. He doesn't know why they're so concerned about his love life when Miranda seems to be doing just fine herself. Like everyone else in the world, he has seen the headlines about her dating some dude named West or something. Whatever makes her happy, although this is puzzling to Blake. Really, he's just kind of glad she's not his problem anymore.

Blake has finished most of the songs for his new record, and although it's basically completely different from how he planned it from the beginning, it's now something he never saw coming. He loves all his albums, but this one is his baby. A few of the songs are about lost love and heartbreak, but most of the songs are about finding love again and new happiness. He knows Gwen's album is going to be the same way. 

He Facetimes her after he's had a long, productive day at the studio and he's home with a beer and Betty. 

"I've got this pretty girl in my lap right now," Blake says when he calls her. "She just gave me a long kiss, and later, I'm going to give her a good ol' belly rub."

"Well, that better be Betty, or you're in trouble," Gwen says, and they both giggle like they're the funniest people in the world. Blake shows her Betty in his lap, and Gwen says, "Hi, girl!" And Betty sniffs the phone.

"Hey, congrats on the People's Choice Award," Gwen says. "I know it's not a Grammy or anything, but it's still pretty cool."

"Hey, I'll take it. I'm just glad to be chosen for anything."

"I would choose you for everything," Gwen coos, and Blake grins.

"Hey, you know, it sucks that you're not here, but I have to say that I feel some kind of connection to you in the studio..." Blake says. "I know I'm dumb for feelin' like that, but it's like... we're going through the same thing and singin' about it in our own way."

"Ohmygod, I love that! And I feel the same way. For some reason, I just feel so... wired into you."

Blake nods, and then realizes she can't see him. "Yep. I would say it's weird that we both feel it, but it's not anymore."

"Nope. It's just our reality now," Gwen says.

They chat a bit more and exchange I Love Yous, and before Blake goes to bed, he ponders again how incredible it is that one person can change his life so drastically and make him feel things he hasn't felt before. Life is so weird, and so great.

Right before he drifts off to sleep, his phone chirps, and he sees Gwen has tweeted about his People's Choice Award with the hashtag _#everybodylovesblake_ and like a thousand adorable emojis. He smiles, knowing that their fans are having heart attacks right before bed.

****

The next day, Gwen is having one of those moments where everything is clicking, everything is right, everything is amazing and brilliant. She and her songwriting partners have just written a beautiful song--a beautiful song about a certain cowboy. It's funny; she's told everyone that her album will be about the break-up, but it's turning into something else entirely. It's about love and redemption and finding herself. Gwen really feels like she's reached a new plateau in her career as a musician, and it's a fascinating, illuminating journey.

When she records the new song, she feels so... something. Anxious, excited, nervous, happy, and a plethora of other emotions. So she tweets about it, and posts a selfie with her songwriting partners. Blake retweets it with the caption "Guaranteed greatness," which makes her smile like an idiot because she knows half of his fans will love it and half of his fans will despise it. 

Later, she gets her producer to take a picture of her actually kneeling in prayer, thanking God for the inspiration to write this song. And although she knows this particular tweet will send her followers into a frenzy, she does it anyway, because it's her truth. 

_@blakeshelton @justin_tranter @imjmichaels @GregKurstin #writingsongsaboutacowboy gx_

The replies are all just as amazing as she hoped they'd be.

When she's done at the studio, Gwen comes home to her kids. She makes them grilled cheese sandwiches and starts some laundry and cleans up the mess they've made all day that the nanny conveniently ignored.  
When the boys finally, finally go to bed, she Facetimes Blake, who is very happy to see her.

"I can't believe your tweets," Gwen says. "I thought we were trying to play it cool on Twitter!"

"Well, that's definitely over now," Blake replies. "I think the time of 'playing it cool' has ended, since everyone knows it's not a 'showmance' or even a rebound."

"Thank god. But you tweet that stuff to make people nuts, don't you? I know you. You just love making your Miranda fans go crazy."

"I used to," Blake admits. "But now I don't give a damn. You're in my life and you're not going anywhere and everyone just has to deal with that. Plus, you are getting a bit nuts yourself with the tweets there, woman."

"I know! It's so crazy; I never tweeted about Gavin or used dumb emojis or anything. But now it's like ... the whole world needs to know how I feel."

"And you know I love that about you," Blake says.

"I do." They've talked about this in great detail before--how they let each other be who they are instead of constantly trying to change and mold them into the ideal partner, like Gavin and Miranda spent the entirety of their respective relationships doing. 

"I just love you so much," Gwen whispers. "You're my cowboy."

"I love you, and I love being your cowboy." Gwen knows he likes it when she calls him that. It makes him feel 10 feet tall.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she says. "I really can't wait."

"I'll be here with bells on," Blake says, and they both giggle again.

****

On Friday, Gwen flies to Nashville and then practically runs off the plane and into Blake's waiting arms. They kiss right there on the tarmac, not particularly caring if anyone is watching them. All they want to do is find a nice, quiet bedroom, but they have other stuff to do first.

"Where should we go to dinner?" Blake asks her in the car.

"Oh, I really don't care. Take me to your favorite place," Gwen says. They have such different food philosophies, but they are both capable of finding something to eat wherever they go. 

"You don't want to go to my favorite place, trust me."

"Yes, I do! I want to experience everything about you. Show me."

So, Blake takes her to O'Charleys, where he claims they have the best Southern Fried Chicken Salad he's ever tasted. She has a Spinach Salad. They talk about their albums and how excited they are to put new music out in the world. And after they've shared some dessert and paid the check\, there's only one thing on their minds.

"Babe, I am taking you home now, and I'm going to show you how much I've missed you," Blake says. She looks at him like she can't imagine anything greater than what he's just described, and he thinks again how freakin' lucky he is. Not that he's comparing the two of them, but Miranda would have just shaken her head if he said something like that to her.

In the bedroom, they have long, amazing, somewhat rough but definitely fully sensual sex that rocks the bed and moves it a few inches to the right. That's what happens when they haven't seen each other in five days.

When it's over--and it's not over quickly-- Gwen tweets, _Amazing week in the studio, amazing night with my man._ Just to add fire to the flames, Blake retweets her and adds, _If you know what I mean,_ with a winking emoji. The two of them stay up way too late and laugh at all the replies they're getting. Later, they fall asleep together, knowing that although they can't spend every minute of every day together, every minute they do have makes every minute they don't have matter even more.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I guess I'm in the pattern now of updating when something happens, so here, enjoy trashy pics of [family day](http://ms-stefani.tumblr.com/post/137515621736/gwen-stefani-and-blake-shelton-at-the-sherman-oaks) at the [movies.](http://ms-stefani.tumblr.com/post/137465265651/gwen-stefani-and-blake-shelton-at-the-movies-jan)
> 
> As usual, I love kudos and comments! I heart all of you. I can't believe I'm still taking the trash out after all this time. Will they ever stop being this freakin' adorable? Hopefully not.

Gwen is in the kitchen, making macaroni and cheese for the boys and a salad for herself. She's humming one of her new songs and thinking about the tour she and her management are planning for later in the year. Well, she's sort of thinking about that... what she's really thinking about is how badly she misses Blake. He's in the studio himself, and she doesn't want to bother him while he's doing his thing. Gwen is desperately in love with how creative and productive Blake has been feeling lately--how both of them have been feeling lately, actually--and she can't wait to hear his new music. They've played a few things for each other here and there, but they both agreed to save their really good stuff for Valentine's Day. Why that day in particular? It just seemed like an appropriate time to do something so intimate.

Apollo is napping and Kingston and Zuma are watching a soccer game in the kitchen while Gwen cooks. During a commercial, King comes up to Gwen with his big brown eyes shining and she knows he’s about to ask a question.

“Mom?”

“Yes, sweetness?”

“I want to see Star Wars. Soon. Like tomorrow."

Gwen considers this. “Well, do any of your friends want to see it? Maybe you can go with them. Or if you wait a few months, you can get the DVD.”

“Mommm! I don’t want to see it with my friends. I want to see it with you and Apollo and Zoom!"

Before Gwen can answer, Zuma says, “Yeah! And Blake!”

Gwen’s heart bursts into rainbows and unicorns, as it usually does when the boys want to hang out with Blake. They have an understanding that Mom and Dad aren’t together anymore and that Mom has a new friend she hangs out with a lot, but they don’t know much more than that about Blake right now--at least as far as Gwen knows. They’re smart boys, maybe they’ve figured it out by now. But in any case, she’s not sure this is a good idea.

“I don’t know, honey. I would love to see a movie with you, but all those cameras…” 

“Come on, we don’t care about that! We just want to go out like the rest of our friends get to,” Kingston demands.

Gwen realizes her kids would like a bit of normalcy in their lives for one day, and who is she to deprive them of that? They’ve had such a crappy year with the divorce, and they deserve to have fun with her and Blake.

“Well, look, you’re going to have to call Blake and ask him before I say yes. He may have plans tomorrow, first of all. And he might not even want to see Star Wars! He’s more of a Star Trek kind of guy,” Gwen says, joking. She is a hundred percent sure he’s never seen a second of either of those things.

“Mo-ooommm!” Zuma shouts. Gwen laughs and hands her phone to him. She knows Blake would do anything for these kids--he’s proven that over and over again--but she also knows how he feels about going out in public lately. Blake has spent so much more time in L.A. than he _ever_ has, and doesn’t ever complain about it. It’s one of the compromises they’ve had to make to be together. But he hates the “goddamn paparazzi” and Gwen knows that sooner or later, that may be the one thing that breaks them up. She certainly hopes it doesn’t come to that.

Zuma Facetimes Blake, and he answers right away, smiling with his huge cowboy grin.

“Yo, Zoom. What’s up, my man?” Blake’s sitting in the studio with the sound engineer, probably listening to what he’s been recording. Gwen can’t wait to hear it.

“Blake! Mom says I have to ask if you can go with us to see Star Wars tomorrow!” Zuma has no ability to be subtle about anything.

Blake chuckles. “Is that right? You know, we could probably have someone bring us the movie and we can watch it in my media room at the house.” 

“No!” Kingston yells from behind Zuma.

“Nooo! We want to go to the theater like regular people,” Zuma agrees.

“Hmm. Let me talk to your mama for a second,” Blake says. Gwen nods. She takes the phone and walks outside on the porch, appreciating the Southern California sunset.

“Sorry, hon. They really want to go. I can’t talk them out of it. Maybe we can make a day of it; get Todd and Jenifer and my mom to come with us.”

Blake looks conflicted. “I don’t know… obviously I want to make the boys happy, but all the cameras and attention…”

Gwen nods. “I know. It’s going to suck. But the kids are used to the cameras now, and someday the paps will get tired of us, and… I don’t know, fuck ‘em, right?”

Blake laughs. “Well, when you put it that way… okay. But we have to do it early because--”

“Because the game is on later, I know. I wouldn’t dream of letting you miss it.”

“Okay. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Love ya.”

“We love you, too,” Gwen says, and takes the phone back into the kitchen so he can tell the boys himself. For the millionth time since she fell in love with this man, she wonders how she got so lucky. Gavin is a great father, of course, but Blake has taken these kids in like they’re his own, too. He’s confided in Gwen that he always wanted kids, but Miranda was always coming up with excuses not to have them. So this built-in family that has welcomed him with open arms makes him feel like he’s coming home. Gwen feels the same way. She hopes this isn’t a dream, and if it is, she never wants to wake up.

****

Blake wants to enjoy this day, he really does. But it’s so hard when everybody wants to be up in his business. As soon as the car arrives at the theater, the cameras are there to get a picture of it. Gwen squeezes his hand. “I’m sorry,” she says quietly.

Blake sighs, but he knows this sucks for her as much as it does for him; even more so since she can’t let her kids grow up without the paparazzi documenting their every move.

“It’s fine,” he says. “We’ll have a fun day. Let’s go.”

When Blake arrived at the house in the morning, he laughed when he saw little Apollo’s cowboy outfit, and Zuma’s camo under his shirt, and Kingston’s hat that Blake had given him a few weeks before. Even Gwen was wearing boots with fringe on them. Blake couldn’t help but take a bit of pride in how his country style influenced Gwen and her family--wasn’t _she_ supposed to be the fashionable one around here? They’ve only been together for a few months, but already their lives have merged almost seamlessly. The topic of moving in together has been brought up, but not seriously discussed yet. Soon… but not yet.

Now, he gets Gwen and the kids out of the car and unloads their bags for them. Blake loves playing the part of Dad on their excursions, it’s something he never knew he wanted until he got to do it with a frequency that would have surprised his younger self. 

Gwen, Zuma, Apollo, Kingston, and the nanny walk a few minutes ahead so there won’t be a barrage of pics of them together. Blake walks to the theater with his arm around Jenifer, Todd and Patti closely behind. He truly does enjoy hanging with Gwen’s family; they all get a kick out of his stories, and they love how happy, apparently, he makes Gwen. Blake likes that, too.

So while he does like this family time together, he loves getting Gwen all to himself, too. Like last week at Amanda’s wedding. Gwen spent most of the wedding talking to Kelly about what it’s like to have a second baby and how to handle the juggling act that is having two kids under five. Plus, she looked absolutely stunning, as usual. 

At the wedding, Gwen had taken him into an empty hallway and whispered, “I am loving you in this suit.”

“Well, you should, having picked it out for me and all,” Blake whispered back.

“I have great taste,” she’d said, and kissed him more passionately than usual. Gwen wanted to show him how much she appreciated his suit, but they waited (they aren’t animals, after all--at least not anymore) until after the reception was over to go back to the hotel room and spend the whole rest of the night laughing and talking and having the kind of sex that was written about in poems and novels. And there wasn’t a camera in sight in that hotel room.

But in the theater, once the lights went down and Blake saw how the boys were so completely in awe of what was happening before them, he thought, _well, this sure isn’t that bad._ And after the movie (which he didn’t really understand a word of, really), Gwen looked at him with pure love in her eyes and said, “Thank you. Thank you so much for this; they are so happy.” Blake knew he’d be doing whatever this woman and her boys wanted him to do, for as long as they wanted him to do it. 

Later, they go to his house to watch the Cardinals game on the big TV. Kingston and Zuma sit on either side of Blake and they all yell and scream and root for Arizona, even Jenifer and Patti, who probably couldn’t possibly care less, while Gwen and Todd make dinner. Blake can get used to this--hell, he _has_ gotten used to it. 

When the Cardinals win and the boys are so exhausted from screaming their heads off all night, Todd and Jenifer and Patti take them home. Todd winks at Blake on his way out the door, which makes Blake laugh. “Get out of here,” he tells his maybe future brother-in-law.

Gwen smiles at him the second the door closes. 

“You are an amazing man, Blake Shelton,” she says, and gives him a similar kiss to last week’s wedding make-out session. 

“I don’t know about amazing… _lucky_ seems more appropriate,” he says, and kisses her back. Before long, they are tangled up in his sheets. 

As they both fall asleep, Blake thanks God that this is his life now. Not sitting on the porch playing guitar and drinking while Miranda hums along with him--that _was_ his life, and it was fine. But this is how it’s really meant to be, he realizes. This is what he’s been missing all along.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! Do you want some Valentine's Day fluff a few days after V-Day? I got some for ya! And just in case y'all think I gave up on this, I haven't! It's my fanfic baby. I love that I had no idea what I was doing in the first couple of chapters. And I love that our little ship is still sailing. And also I have listened to Make Me Like You several thousand times, how about you?

What do you give to a woman who had the worst day of her life after Valentine's Day last year? What do you give to a woman who is about to have one of the most important performances of her career at the biggest music industry award show of the year? What do you give to a woman whose new song is tearing up the charts, and more importantly, is literally about you?

Blake has no idea what to get Gwen for Valentine's Day and he's tempted just to get her a pretty necklace or a teddy bear. But this is their first V-Day together and he wants to get her something meaningful, especially since she's been so worried about her live music video during the Grammy's, and she's been working so damn hard in rehearsals for it. Blake is trying his hardest to ease her tensions about it--she's a pro, she's a rock star, it'll be a slam dunk--and she seems so grateful that he's always there when she needs him the most.

Last year, she found out about dickface Gavin and the nanny, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back of her shitty marriage. Blake's situation wasn't as dramatic, but he did feel obligated to get Miranda a gift even though _their_ marriage was on its last legs. Over the years, they'd done the day in style, and it had been a fun challenge to outdo the year before. But Blake didn't have it in him to go all out, so he bought her a simple heart necklace with their initials engraved in it. Miranda had taken one look at it and said, "Oh, it's pretty! Can I take it back? It's not really my style." And Blake knew that it would be the last time he ever attempted to buy her anything.

For days, Blake anxiously tries to come up with ideas of what to get Gwen, and discards every single idea. What's worse is, he knows she'll like anything he gets her because it's from him. There's a certain kind of security in knowing that, but it also makes him want to go above and beyond.

Eventually, a few days before the Clive Davis Grammy party, Blake comes up with a plan. It's a good plan; it's a plan he is proud of, and can't wait to put in motion. He makes a lot of phone calls and finally gets confirmation that it's going to happen. It's going to be fantastic, and Blake can't wait.

****

On Valentine's Day, Gwen and Blake attend Jimmy Iovine's wedding on the beach. Blake doesn't miss the subtle looks Gwen keeps giving him during the ceremony. She probably isn't even aware she's doing it. It's still early; they've only been dating for five months, but if he thought he could get away with it, Blake would get down on one knee right there in front of everyone at the wedding. But Gwen's divorce had just become final barely a week ago, and he wants to give her time. Not too much time. But enough to get her breath back.

Because she's who she is, Gwen never inquires about her Valentine's Day gift. When they woke up that morning, she gave him a card and the most beautiful watch he's ever seen, with the initials TGTIFY engraved on it. It stands for "Thank God That I Found You," and it's not only lyrics in her new song, it's what they say to each other every day. Blake loves that Gwen is so spiritual--probably even more so than he is, and he grew up in the Bible Belt. 

After the wedding, their next stop is the Clive Davis Grammy pre-party, which Gwen has been excited about for months. She still can't believe she was invited. Whenever she starts going down the spiral of "I'm too old and I'm afraid I won't be relevant anymore," Blake holds her while they talk it out. Of course Gwen is still relevant. She's been inspiring people for two decades and it's not like that's going to stop any time soon.

They arrive to the party in style, waving to all the people they know. When the two of them find their table and sit down, Gwen looks around the room at the ridiculous amount of celebrities. After a minute or two, she shrieks so loud, Blake thinks he's gone deaf. 

"Ohmygod, Carly Simon is here!" Gwen exclaims. "I hope she gets to perform. I love her so much!"

"It'll be amazing to hear her sing," Blake agrees. He knows Carly is one of Gwen's favorite artists, and just seeing her so happy makes him happy. A common theme in their relationship.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight," Gwen says for probably the 12th time. Blake can't help but feel a certain kind of sadness that Gwen isn't used to her significant other escorting her to parties. She explained once that Gavin wasn't really invited to a lot of music industry things anymore and although he never said it, Gwen was pretty sure Gavin was intimidated by her continued success. Blake can't say he knows the feeling; he and Miranda were always invited to things together, since they were apparently the reigning king and queen of country music. He's so glad he doesn't have to live up to that anymore. It's such a relief.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," he says, and gives her a ridiculously private kiss in the middle of so many people and cameras. Gwen grins when they part, and says, "This is going to be a great night."

Indeed it is, not only because of all the amazing performers and people they're in a room with, but because she looks so hot in that red dress, too. Blake is most excited about the surprise he has planned for them later in the evening. He knows Gwen doesn't have a clue about it, which is the best part.

The two of them mingle a bit during the party, but most of the time, they sit together at the table, holding hands and kissing because they literally cannot keep their hands off each other. And even though they're in public; even though there's several hundred people and probably several _thousand_ cameras, Gwen sits in Blake's lap for most of the night. 

"You know we aren't invisible, right?" He asks Gwen as she moves into his lap.

"I don't care anymore," she says, a determined grin on her face. "I am in love with you, and my divorce is final, and fuck 'em. I'll sit in my handsome cowboy's lap all night if I want to."

Blake laughs. "Well, that's all right with me," and he puts his arms around her. He knows the press is going to have a field day with this, but like Gwen says, fuck 'em. A small part of him gets a jolt of excitement from knowing that Miranda's going to see these pictures and probably throw her phone out of the window. She always wanted to go to a party like this. Maybe next year her and that West person can go. Blake hopes he'll get over that particular feeling soon--the feeling where he can't help but think of Miranda in these situations. He's still working on getting over all the bitterness.

After Dave Grohl, Beck, and Krist Novoselic's tribute to David Bowie and Melissa Etheridge's tribute to Glenn Frey, it's finally Carly's turn to perform. Gwen squeals like a little girl and gets up to dance. Blake gets up, too, and holds her waist while she dances to "You're So Vain." Blake wishes he could bottle this feeling for Gwen--the feeling of childlike exuberance while seeing one of her all-time favorites perform. He's had it many times, too, and it's hard to beat.

When Carly is finished with "You're So Vain," the thunderous applause is deafening. And instead of leaving the stage, Carly says, "Thank you. Thank you, beautiful people. I know that was the only song I was scheduled to sing, but I was asked a favor by a friend of mine in the audience. And, well, I just can't resist a request like this, because falling in love is a rare thing, and I've seen these two, and I know it's real. So... Gwen, this is to you from Blake. I hear it's your song."

Gwen's jaw drops, and she makes a strange little noise, like a puppy. She turns around to face Blake and whispers, "You didn't."

"Of course I did," he whispers back. "Only the best for my girl."

Gwen gives him a kiss he has to take some time to recover from and turns back around. Carly starts singing "Coming Around Again," and Gwen is losing her mind.

_Baby sneezes_  
Mommy pleases  
Daddy breezes in  
So good on paper  
So romantic  
So bewildering

_I know nothin' stays the same_  
But if you're willin' to play the game  
It's comin' around again  
So don't mind if I fall apart  
There's more room in a broken heart... 

Everyone in the room is looking at them and smiling, and Blake feels like the luckiest guy of them all. Just a year ago, he was basically circling the drain, and couldn't imagine getting himself out of the hole he was in. Now, he can see the sun again. He can smell the roses and feel the rain drops on his face again. It's not just that Gwen is smart and beautiful and driven and a badass mother--she is all those things, but she's more than that. She makes him feel like there's more to life than another bottle of whiskey. More than just making music that his fans and the industry want to listen to. They're both finished with their albums now, but for a month or so, they kept feeding off of each other; both of them coming up with ideas left and right for the new music they were creating from the ashes of their old lives. He's never felt so creative or inspired. His new album will be something totally different from his others; it's the album _he_ wanted to write instead of what everyone expected him to.

And just a few months ago, when he and Gwen had barely just started dating and discovering what it was like to have such an intense connection with someone (after feeling for so long that they'd never feel that again), they heard this song in the car. When they both started singing along, it was just another indication that fate had brought them together. And now they're hearing it live from Carly Simon herself. It doesn't get much better than that.

When Carly is finished with the song, she makes it over to their table and gives Gwen a big hug. Gwen is crying. 

"I wish you two the best," Carly says. "You deserve it." She grasps Gwen's hand while Blake quickly gets a picture of the two of them, and then she's gone.

When Gwen is finally able to calm down, she turns to him and says, "You are so getting some tonight."

Blake chuckles, and Gwen sits back down in his lap. As he watches the rest of the performances, he can't help but feel like one lucky bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I wanted to add a little something about the slaying of the live video at the Grammy's tonight, but maybe that'll go in the next chapter. I just wanted Blake's perspective on the events of the pre-Grammy party. Also when I heard Carly Simon was there, I may have screamed a little. It's just too perfect. Anyway! Thanks for reading, and rock on.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, with Gwen documenting her journey all day for some reason and then after watching a whole Blake concert on Periscope, I had to do something to deal with all these feelings. So... here it is. Thanks for still reading this thing even though it makes no logical sense in the whole scheme of things.

She doesn't care that he's a sweaty mess or that he just sang his face off for nearly 3 hours or that there's thousands of people around her potentially documenting this moment, or that not only are her brother and sister-in-law there somewhere, but so is Blake's mother and her friends--Gwen Stefani has to make out with Blake Shelton, like, right now.

So when God Gave Me You (which Gwen loves so much, even if it was his song with Miranda for a long time--the two of them will have many songs together soon enough) is over and Blake comes around the corner backstage, drink in hand, she flings herself at him, nearly spilling his beer all over both of them.

"Damn, girl! I guess you liked it?" Blake says, grinning like a damn fool. God, his dimples are so cute. 

"Take me to your tour bus, Blake Shelton," Gwen demands. "Or you'll be sorry."

"Well, I sure don't want to be sorry," Blake says. He grabs Gwen's hand and they practically run outside to his tour bus. The driver and a few crew people are in there, and he says, "Hey, fellas, why don't y'all go take a walk for a while?" They all chuckle and nod and quickly leave The Man with his girl. 

It's not like Gwen hasn't been in a tour bus alone with her boyfriend before, but this time it's different. She's not some young idiot who wants to get married and have babies as soon as possible, and Blake is not just some dude who will promise her the world and never deliver. They are in love. They have real plans for the future. And she knows with all her heart that Blake is the exact opposite of Gavin. Thank God.

They go to the back of the bus to his "bedroom" and instantly fall in bed. Gwen obviously knows they can't do everything she has in mind for him right now, since they have so many people waiting for them. They're all supposed to go out to dinner in a few minutes, plus, Gwen won't be able to face his mom if she just did her son in the back of a bus.

So they have a long, drawn out, sexy, sensual make-out session that promises good things are coming soon, just not right now. 

"That shirt is drivin' me crazy," Blake says when they take a 3-second break in between kissing. "It was all night. I wanted to reach out into the crowd and grab you up."

Gwen giggles. "Then my mission was accomplished. Don't worry, I'll change before dinner."

"I don't care if you ever change," Blake whispers, and kisses her hard, with tongue, biting her lip. She moans. Ughh, don't they have more time!

****

Speaking of time, it has not been on her side today. Gwen, Jen and Todd almost missed their flight because Gavin was a few minutes late picking up the boys when Gwen was supposed to leave.

"Damn it! He does this on purpose, I swear!" She groans to Jen and Todd, who are waiting patiently, observing the chaos happening all around them. Kingston is watching Fuller House on his iPad, not bothering to get his suitcase from his bedroom, and definitely not brushing his teeth like Gwen asked him to an hour ago. Zuma is awkwardly skateboarding through the house, nearly breaking everything in his path. Gwen is trying to brush Apollo's long locks and he's crying like the world is about to end. And the damn puppy is running around and barking, just to add more drama to the situation.

When she's thankfully finished with Apollo's hair, she takes out her phone and texts Gavin yet again. _Where are u?! Im going to be late for my flight_. A few minutes later she gets a text back, _Relax, on my way, sorry to delay your weekend of redneck love._ Yeah, he really says that. Gwen just rolls her eyes. She already knows what a stupid motherfucker he is. This is not surprising.

Then, Gwen runs into King's room and gets his suitcase, while grabbing Zuma's skateboard in mid-air. She hustles King into the bathroom. "Brush your teeth or... I'm taking Dodo to the pound." They both know how dumb that sounds, but Gwen has no time to care. King brushes his teeth.

Finally, _finally,_ Gavin honks the horn outside and the boys go running to the door.

"Waitwaitwait!" Gwen cries. She rushes to the door and gives them all a kiss. "Have fun. Be careful."

"Tell Blake we said hi!" King says. 

"Of course. And you guys can come with me to a concert soon, too. It'll be fun."

"Yay! We can't wait!" Zuma says. King takes Apollo's hand and Zuma scoops up the puppy in his arms and they all run outside to Gavin's truck. 

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here!" Gwen says, and she and Jen and Todd get in his car and haul ass to the airport. Gwen texts Blake, _hope we make the plane! things got a lil crazy this morning_. In seconds she gets a text back that says, _relax, you'll be ending the day in my arms no matter what time you get here._ Gwen chuckles to herself. How did she get so lucky, really?

They get to the airport just in time to see the plane about to fly away. Gwen doesn't even bother trying to beg someone to let her on. Instead, she sends a little video to Blake about how she's not going to be able to see him tonight. 

"Um, Gwen... you just tweeted that," Jen says. "Did you mean to tweet it? 'Cause you totally did."

"Oh, crap, crap, crap!" Gwen says, looking at her phone. Sure enough, she tweeted that to her two million followers instead of just sending it to Blake.

"Well, maybe that's okay," Gwen says after thinking about what to do. "Maybe I'll tweet the whole day out. It'll be fun! I've been kind of quiet on Twitter lately, anyway. My followers deserve a little something."

Todd and Jen look at her like she's completely lost her mind, but Gwen's going to do this. Let the assholes who still think this is PR (how are there still so many after all these months?!) see her on the way to her man's concert.

So that's what Gwen does. She tweets that they got a new flight, about her "stopover" in Phoenix, the staff at the bar in the airport, and even throws in the cover of one of the gossip rags she's grown to hate so much for fun. Her replies are blowing up. Her followers are loving this. 

When she lands, she tweets about her luggage. From the airport, they get an Uber to take them directly to the venue where Blake's performing. As soon as they get there, Gwen finds Blake backstage and basically attacks him in relief that she's finally here and so is he.

"You made it!" Blake shouts, and picks her up and spins her around. "Phew. I've been lookin' forward to you bein' here all week."

"You have? That is so... you," Gwen says, because it is, because he's just so goddamn cute.

"Here, I got you a backstage pass."

"Ooh, fancy," Gwen says. She puts it around her neck proudly. 

"I hope you enjoy the show tonight, though, really. It's always so much fun for me to see so many happy faces in the audience." 

Gwen nods. "That's my favorite thing, too. Although I can't say I usually sing in front of so many people." Gwen is aware that Blake's country mafia audience is way bigger than she could ever dream of performing in front of, and that is totally okay with her. She never wanted anything bigger than No Doubt. Any bigger than that would have been overwhelming.

"I gotta go take care of some things. I'll see you later?"

"Of course. I can't wait," Gwen says. She watches him leave, thanking God for that man's cute ass.

She finds Todd and Jen and they have a few more drinks backstage. When the show's about to start, they find a place to stand and Gwen prepares herself for awesomeness. Of course she's a punk rock kind of girl and a known rock star lover, but she is so excited to see Blake perform. His songs on the Voice were always a highlight for her, and she's memorized every single one of his albums by now. 

So when the lights go off and "Neon Light" begins, Gwen screams like a teenager when Blake appears onstage. And for the next couple of hours, she can barely even speak, she is in such awe of her boyfriend's ability to win over a crowd while managing to sound perfect on every song. Plus, he looks so damn happy, and his smile is so damn big. Gwen hopes that her presence is part of the reason for that silly ol' grin of his. Plus, she is so jealous of him, just getting up there with a guitar and not having to choreograph his every move. He makes it look so easy.

Just to drive her fans a little bit more crazy, she tweets a pic of the stage with the words "Wow gx #thankGod gx." And later, a selfie with her and Jen. She sure is having fun with Twitter  
today. She hopes her fans are enjoying it, too.

What really sends her into a frenzy is hearing the acoustic version of "Austin." It's not her favorite Blake song (which is "She Wouldn't Be Gone" for some reason), but she loves how the audience reacts to it, and how he still sings it so powerfully after all these years. It's a work of art.

She moves closer to the stage after "Boys 'Round Here," but she doesn't bother him before the encore, although every bone in her body wants to run up on that stage and kiss him in front of God and everybody. They've talked about it before; their target audiences don't really cross over much and, especially with all the Miranda lovers in his crowd, it probably wouldn't be a great idea for her to go on stage with him.

That's when she plans her assault during "God Gave Me You." Minutes later they're in his bus, and all the drama of the day just disappears as she feels his lips on her lips.

****

And later, after dinner (which Gwen spent the whole time talking to Dorothy about her kids and tries to very carefully navigate around Dorothy's question about whether or not she imagines herself having another baby any time soon), after drinks, after Todd and Jen go back to their hotel, Gwen and Blake finally fall into bed together, and she expresses to him how much she enjoyed his show with her body language.

Tomorrow, they're going to Raelynn's wedding, and after that, who knows. What Gwen does know is that they are happy. They took a long road to get here--and not just today--but they're happy, and right now, there's not anything in the world that can change that... including time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was predictable. This is based on Blake's new song "Came Here to Forget." Go listen to it. Download it. And read this.
> 
> P.S. I'm still living in a dumpster because of these two. I guess I am permanent trash now.

_August 2015_

"You gotta go check on her, man," Adam tells Blake. "I really think she's going through something bad..."

"Well, no shit, she's going through a divorce," Blake says. "But maybe she needs to be alone right now."

Adam sighs and looks at Blake like he's a real idiot, which he probably is. "Oh, like you needed to be alone? You were at my house at 3 A.M. with a suitcase in each hand before your divorce even became final."

They're in Adam's dressing room. It's been a long day of taping the knockouts, and all Blake wants to do is go home and drink about a gallon of vodka. But he knows Adam is right. He knows what Gwen is going through. The pain--the deep, devastating, soul crushing pain. 

"Look, she goes to this bar sometimes after the show. You and I both know Gwen isn't the type of girl who can go to a bar and not be bothered by every drunk idiot in the place. So if that's not enough to get you to check on her..."

Blake has a terrible poker face. Adam sees the worry in Blake's eyes. He sees the fatigue in his face. And he knows Blake is going to do the right thing.

"Tell me again why you can't go get her?" Blake asks.

"Because I have a wife to go home to. And you and Gwen have been talking a lot lately and you have feelings for her and you know it. And maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way about you--although I have no idea why. I mean, look at you."

Blake kicks Adam's shin. Adam pretends it hurts.

"Just go, Blake. Stop making excuses because you're scared of what you're feeling. She needs you right now."

Blake exhales. Goddammit, he hates when Adam Levine is right. Which is, unfortunately, most of the time. Not that he'd ever tell him that.

"Okay, I'm going. I'll see you later."

"Finally. Be gentle, man... the bastard cheated on her _and_ she has those kids to worry about, too."

Blake nods. He knows. As much as his relationship went down in flames, Gwen's got to be going through something a hundred times worse.

Adam gives Blake the address of the bar, and he gets in his truck to go find Gwen. When he gets to the total shithole in the wall, he looks all around for Gwen and her blonde hair and whatever crazy outfit she's got on now. 

"Blake?" He hears a tired, slurred voice over in the corner by the busted jukebox. He follows the voice to find Gwen, who is wearing a hoodie and blue jeans, her blonde hair in a ponytail, a baseball cap from his ranch that he gave to the whole cast and crew last season. She's not wearing make-up. And she looks just as beautiful as ever, if not completely heartbroken and in need of about a week's worth of sleep.

"Well, hey, girl," Blake says as he sits next to her. "You come here often?"

"What are you doing here? I want to be alone...I came here to forget," Gwen says softly. Before he can answer, she looks at her phone to make sure she didn't miss a text in the last 4 seconds. 

"Your phone's bein' pretty quiet, huh? Yeah, I know the feelin'. My phone never left my hand for a few months after I moved out. Never seemed to work out for me, though."

Gwen sighs, but doesn't say anything. He notices she's drinking a glass of red wine. 

"Hey, this is bullshit, by the way," Blake says. "If you're going to drink until you're unconscious, at least get a real drink. I'll be right back."

Blake goes up to the bar and orders two whiskeys. He brings them back and gives one to Gwen. "Drink this. It's like the express bus to Drunk Town."

Gwen nods and drinks half the glass before he can tell her to slow down.

"Damn, woman. You have to slow down. That's powerful stuff right there."

"I don't care," Gwen says angrily. "I don't care about anything!"

"Okay... I know that feeling. Very well, in fact." Blake takes a long drink, and slams his glass down. She does the same.

Blake waits for her to say something. If she doesn't want to talk, he won't make her.

Finally, when she looks like she's on the verge of tears, Gwen says, "My friend texted me today. She says she saw Gavin out with Mindy. They were... holding hands. I mean, obviously I know what he was doing with her, I just didn't think... that... they'd be _dating!_ This is really the end. I thought there was a chance we could get past this, even after I filed for divorce, but this is it. The kids are going to be so upset!" She can't stop the tears from rolling down her face. Blake finds a napkin and gently wipes them off her cheek.

"Look, kids are resilient. I'm sure they're going to be fine. Maybe not at first, but they will realize how much happier you are without him."

"I just feel like such a bad mom... I stayed for so many years, _so many years_ , because I didn't want them to suffer." She's crying for real now, and Blake's heart is breaking for her.

"Gwen. Gwen, listen to me. You are an _amazing_ mother. I've seen you on the set with those boys of yours. Kingston, he's already got such a great head on his shoulders, and he's an awesome older brother. Zuma is so funny; he's going to be making everyone laugh, like, all the time. And Apollo's just a baby. He won't remember all the fighting and the crying. It's going to be fine. _You're_ going to be fine."

This seems to spark something within Gwen, and she slowly stops crying. Blake finds another napkin, and she blows her nose. He gets her another whiskey, which she drinks a little slower this time.

"So tell me... does it get easier? Or does it at least stop hurting this much, like, soon?"

"Soon? No. Not now, not tomorrow, not next week. I know it sucks right now, but you're in the emotional part of it. But eventually, you'll be angry. And after that, you'll be indifferent. And after _that,_ you'll be able to write songs about it. Good songs. Maybe a whole album full of songs."

Gwen finally manages to give him a hint of a smile. "You are good at this, Blake Shelton. You know, that's somethin' I've been noticing about you lately. You're good at a lot of things."

"Well, that's a lie, but I like that you think that about me," Blake says.

"No, no, you--you're always making people laugh. And you get along with ever--every person you meet. And those eyes. And those _dimples_..."

Blake laughs uncomfortable. "Come on, girl. You're way too drunk to be talkin' like this right now."

Gwen thinks about this for a second, and then starts laughing, too.

"You're right. I'll hit on you later after I've had more to drink." 

Blake knows with all his heart and soul that he needs to put a stop to this right now. She's drunk, he's getting there, and they're both in a bad, bad place. But he's been attracted to Gwen since the first moment he met her at that photo shoot last year, and he _wants_ to kiss her, and it's not really taking advantage if they both want it... right?"

After a second or two of this kind of thinking, he shakes his head and says softly, "Look, if you want to go down that road, you'll have to slow down on these drinks, because... I want what you want, but I don't want it like this."

Gwen stares at him, like, her eyes really penetrate him. She seems to be thinking real hard about something... or she's about to fall asleep. Honestly, it could go either way.

"Okay. Okay, you're right. I'll slow down. But I need you to tell me something first."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Did Miranda... did she cheat on you? Do you know what this feels like? I mean, really _know_ what it feels like?

Blake takes another long sip of whiskey. After a moment, he nods. Gwen puts her hand on his hand and squeezes it.

"Yeah. Several times. Several guys. I knew about one of them; we managed to get over it. But she never stopped. Never. Stopped."

"Oh, Blake. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Well, it's over now. I'm mostly in the indifferent stage at this point."

"Mostly," Gwen whispers. Blake chuckles bitterly and nods.

For the next hour or so--Blake truly doesn't know how long because he no longer cares about the time or what day it is or what planet they're on or anything else but the whiskey and the woman in front of him--they talk about it all. About how they found out, about what they did after finding out, everything. They keep buying each other drinks and eventually start giggling instead of crying. And, miracle of all miracles, neither of them check their phones while they talk.

"Last call," the bartender yells. Blake and Gwen look up and see they're actually the last people in the bar.

"We better call an Uber or something," Blake says. "We can get our cars tomorrow."

"One Uber? Or two?" Gwen slurs, and Blake laughs.

"I don't think we're ready for one yet, darlin'," Blake says.

Gwen looks at him with almost literally stars in her eyes. "Blake... I know I'm drunk and you don't think I know what I'm talking about, but I want--I want more. With you. I want more with you."

Blake's heart hurts. In a good way, he thinks. "I want that, too. But let's take it slow, okay? I don't want you rushin' into anything that will hurt you even more than you are now. I couldn't live with myself."

He can tell Gwen is disappointed. "Slow. Okay. I think... I can do that."

Blake looks at Gwen, who doesn't resemble her fashionable, happy, bubbly self at all at the moment. But he realizes something. He wants to give her everything she needs and more. He wants to make her feel like the happiest woman in the world. He'll do anything to make her feel good again. He'll sell his soul to the devil if that's what it takes.

"Babe, I promise you, I will try my absolute hardest to make you happy. I will go to the end of the earth to make you smile. Because you deserve it." Blake is drunk. Blake shouldn't be making promises. Blake doesn't care.

"I'm gonna take you up on that," Gwen says. She's smiling. She's looking at him like he can solve all of her problems. And maybe, just maybe, he can.

They manage to tear their eyes away from each other for a second to get out their phones and get two separate Ubers. While they wait outside in the balmy California night, they huddle together. No words are spoken as they get closer and closer, bodies touching, holding hands. And finally... finally, their lips find each other, and the first kiss is happening. And happening. And it's not ending.

It's a drunken kiss, yes. It's made out of desperation, hopelessness, and devastation. But it's _good_. No, not good, it's fuckin' great. It's about two people who haven't kissed anyone else in more than a decade; it's about two co-workers who came to a bar to forget about their problems and may have found a temporary solution. Or maybe more than temporary. 

They finally break away when they hear a horn honk. A 2013 Nissan Altima has pulled up to the curb, and the driver looks impatient.

"That's me," Gwen says. "I gotta go. But we're going to have to do that again. And soon."

"Very soon," Blake agrees, because he's pretty sure his life has just changed with one single kiss. "Go home, drink some water, take some Motrin. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She smiles and nods. He helps her open the door and watches as the Uber drives Gwen away from him. This is going to be something. Potentially everything.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends. This is kind of dumb and short and you probably shouldn't read it. But read it anyway because I wrote it instead of studying. Thank you.
> 
> P.S. For those of you who are interested in such things, I am still working on Blind Item and will have another chapter in the next few days, I swear to Lucifer!
> 
> P.P.S. Thank you for all the comments and kudos, I love them so much!

"It's not _fair_!" Gwen pouts. She sounds like one of her kids instead of a woman in her forties, but she doesn't care. "I don't _wanna_ go!"

Blake laughs. "Yes, you do! You love Japan. It's one of your favorite places."

They are standing in the terminal at the airport by security. Even though Gwen insisted Blake could just drop her off, he parked and brought her five thousand bags to bag check. Both of them realize they are attracting many onlookers, but neither of them care right now, because they're about to be apart for almost a week.

"Not more than I love you," Gwen says, and Blake laughs again and holds her close.

"I'd come with you if I didn't have this thing tomorrow. You know that. Now, try to sleep on the plane and text me when you land. I'll see you next weekend and we'll make up for lost time."

Gwen sighs. "I can't even kiss you good-bye. This is the worst." Gwen's been sick for days and can't seem to shake it. Not being able to kiss Blake--the last thing in the world she wants is to get him sick before his big show--is making her very angry at her immune system. This, in turn, is making her feel like a little kid and right now, she can't stop acting like one. She'd have a tantrum if she knew she could get away with it.

Blake looks at his watch. "Darlin', you know I want you here, and I want to be there, but we both have these commitments. Soon enough, you'll be in my arms again, and it'll all be worth it. But right now... you have got to get on that plane."

"Okay, okay, I'm going. The boys have been looking forward to this for a month, by the way. They can't stop talking about it!"

"I've been lookin' forward to it way longer than that," Blake says. In fact, he lobbied hard for the gig way back in October when he and Gwen were barely a thing yet, because he knew it would make Gwen's boys happy. And maybe--just maybe--he wanted to show her how good he could be with kids. A little pathetic, but back then, he was desperate to prove himself to her. It didn't take him long to understand that he didn't have to do that, though. Gwen was already smitten with him, and she liked him (and later loved him) just the way he is. Which was very refreshing, especially coming out of situation where the reverse was true.

"Feel better, babe," he says, and kisses her cheek. Gwen sighs and hugs him, trying to avoid his face, which is easy because she only comes up to, like, his armpit since he's so friggin' huge.

"I love you," Gwen says. "So much. I'll miss you so much."

"I love you, too. You know how much. And remember, next month..."

"Next month we get to live together! I can't wait," Gwen says. They gaze at each other like teenagers in love, and then Gwen turns around and walks to the security line. Because if she doesn't do it right now, she might just cancel her trip altogether.

Right before it's time to board the plane, she gets a text. 

_Think of me in the air.. i'll think of you down on the ground_

She laughs a little to herself. God, he's the cutest. 

_I will be in the sky and I'll thank god for sending me a cowboy gx_

Okay, so it's kind of lame, but true. Blake is everything she never thought she needed, and she can't believe she gets a second chance.

****

_I am in japan, it's cold, brrr!_

_hope yur bundled up, dont want you to get even sicker_

_don't worry, im on some good drugs now, i feel alot better_

_good. love you._

_love you more cowboy gx_

When Gwen and Blake first started dating, they texted nonstop for hours a day when they couldn't be together. In October, while Blake was doing the blinds for season 10 of the show and Gwen was in the studio or with the boys, they'd talk about everything over texts. Blake told her the whole Miranda story in a series of texts that broke Gwen's heart. She told him about the nanny thing by text. It's almost completely how they got to know each other--it helped to have the shield of technology to hide their vulnerability behind. 

The turning point was all the time they got to spend together in December, when the show was over and they had nothing to do but be with each other. She showed him all her favorite places in L.A. and Orange County and had a blast with him in Oklahoma. He and the boys bonded, which melted Gwen's heart. Plus, they helped each other through what could have been a truly miserable holiday season. They fell in love a little more in December, and they came through it stronger together. So now, they don't rely on texts or Facetime as much anymore. It's nice to just... know. To know that they have each other's backs no matter what, and there's no second guessing.

However, since Gwen is in Japan, all bets are off. She doesn't seem to be sleeping much, but at least she's feeling better. On Saturday, Blake texts her before he has to put his phone away for a while.

_I'm about to get busy here so I just wanted to tell u that I love u and have a great day in japan, I know how much you love it_

_Thank u sweetie, I love it here so much! having so much fun. good luck 2night, break a leg, I'll try to find a way to watch_

Blake enjoys her social media twitter spam on Saturday afternoon, but he's not seeing most of it because he's just in a complete state of busyness. Hair, make-up, rehearsal--he realizes how much harder it is to host a show by himself than with three other equally represented people.

Before the show starts, he chats with Endy and her husband and the kids backstage. Suddenly Blake hears a "Blakkkke!" and suddenly his legs are being tackled by Zuma. He laughs, and unhooks himself from Zuma, leaning down to give him a big hug. Todd and Jen and the nanny, who is holding Apollo, aren't far behind.

"Bwake!" Apollo shouts, and Blake shakes the little guy's hand. Gosh, Gwen has some cute babies.

"Hey, buddies! Thanks for coming to see me tonight," Blake says. He can't help but be proud of how much the boys seem to like him. He laughs with the kids and everyone else for a while, trying to keep his mind off of what's about to happen.

"Are you nervous?!" Zuma asks Blake before they have to go back and find their seats in the audience.

"Of course! I've been fartin' all night!" Blake exclaims. Everyone laughs. He isn't ashamed of his dumb jokes. 

But, as it turns out, he does just fine, and he's having a blast doing it. It's fun to connect with a generation he doesn't know much about, but who seem to like him a lot. The unicorn thing  
seems to be a big hit. And, of course, getting slimed was apparently the audience's favorite thing about the evening.

Before the show is over, Blake is backstage talking to one of the producers about the technicalities of getting slimed, when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Ellen grinning at him. He grins back.

"Hey, sis," he says. "How do you think the show's goin'?"

"I think you're doing a great job," Ellen says. "But that's not what I wanted to say. I just need to do this really quick--" Ellen grabs Blake and pulls him into a tight hug. He's kind of surprised by how hard she's trying to squeeze him--he does need to be able to breathe again eventually.

"Whoa! What was that for?"

"It's... just, thank you. Thank you for making her so damn happy. I've never seen Gwen like this before, Blake. She was in that awful marriage for so long, and now she's free. So... thank you. I'm so happy for you two."

Blake smiles. "Well, thanks. I like makin' her happy. And I'm so glad her boys are here tonight; they're literally why I took the job, so it's good to see their faces."

Ellen gazes at Blake like he's some kind of hero, and then gives him another hug. "Thank god she found you," Ellen says, and then she's gone. Blake has to be back on stage in about 30 seconds, and he can't help but take a moment to think about how happy they're both making each other. How lucky they are. And how much he's looking forward to the future and all their plans.

It's not until a few hours later, after Blake's had time to take a shower and go out with everyone to a celebratory dinner, when he gets to catch up on Twitter. Apparently he missed Gwen freaking out about being able to see the show. This makes him laugh forever; he had no idea she was _that_ desperate to be able to watch it. She's so supportive. He's not used to that. And he likes it.

_Omg, I didn't see all your tweets till now... did u get to watch?_

_Yes! I saw Apollo in the audience too, he looked happy. and you looked hot! I hope yu saving the unicorn costume for later :)_

_Well I will now. kinky girl. Are u having fun?_

_Yes, doing photoshoot, on no sleep! but worth it to see you on the show_

_Can't wait to see those pictures... I know you'll look so hot, you always do_

_Aww babe... love you so much_

_Love you more_

Blake is relieved to have the KCAs behind him now, and his next show on his tour isn't until Thursday. Maybe he should go to Japan and surprise her? Nah, he wants her to have fun without him; she's doing her thing over there and he doesn't want to ruin the vibe. They're both having fantastic weeks; his new single unexpectedly went to number one on iTunes the first 24 hours it was released. And although Gwen's song is doing okay on the charts, it's getting amazing critical buzz, and her fans on Twitter love it. Neither of them could have ever predicted a week like this, but it makes sense. They're with the right person now--they're doing what the stars predicted for them once upon a time, and now they're being rewarded for it. Blake never was a big believer in fate, but Gwen has changed his mind. He believes in a lot of things now. 

Before he goes to bed, he gets one more text from Gwen.

_Hi, I know your going to bed soon so I just wanted to say thank you for everything you do for the boys, we all love you so much, we can't imagine life without u now_

Blake smiles deeply. He loves this woman so much, he can't even stand it.

_To quote our friend kelly, my life would suck without u. I am so lucky to have you all in my life... I can't wait to make you happy for the rest of yours_

Gwen tweets him back some heart and happy face emojis. Blake goes to sleep knowing what a lucky son of a bitch he is to find love so soon after suffering such misery. Maybe he and Gwen will get their happy endings after all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, um, hi! I've been inspired as of late by these two once again, so here is this. It's not very long but it needed to be done. I am still the Shefani trash I've always been, I've just been too busy and lazy to write anything. Thanks to everyone who still gives me love for my other stories about these dummies.
> 
> Also, just a reminder that this isn't really a linear story; it's more of a piecemeal of chapters that can stand separately, or whatever. You probably already know that but yeah.

The sun is setting over the fields of Oklahoma. It's a combination of pink and blue and purple that, remarkably, Blake has never had the pleasure of seeing before at his ranch. He's seen thousands of sunsets, of course, but this one is something special. It's truly spectacular--but then again, so is everything else in his life.

It was almost exactly two years ago that he met Gwen for the first time and it changed his entire world. The two of them were still clinging to the belief that their marriages weren’t going to end; things just _had_ to get better, right? They may not have talked about it much back then, but they both recognized the dull look in each other's eyes and how close they were to shutting down completely.

And just like that, it was barely a year later that he found himself falling head over heels for Gwen Stefani. He never even tried to fight it--not that he even could if he tried. It was harder for Gwen, with the cheating sonofabitch ex-husband the press was obsessed with, trying to keep things on the down-low for the kids' sake, and just all her emotional baggage that wouldn't allow her to fall quite as fast or hard as he did. It took a long time to convince her it would be worth it. That they were worth it. And now they can't imagine life without each other.

BG--that's Before Gwen--Blake never would have imagined having so many people out to his ranch in Oklahoma. It was just a place for him and his family to come enjoy some peace and quiet when things got too loud. When he first thought about buying a big place, it was with Miranda and their future in mind. Well, he probably should have consulted her first because that was not in her plans. Whatever. Everything worked out the way it should. As they say, everything happens for a reason. And so that is why Blake is here with Gwen, her kids, his dog, and Gwen's entire team she's taken on tour. These are some of the hardest working people Blake has ever seen, too--he still can't watch Gwen perform without feeling like a lazy jackass on stage himself. She has so much energy; sometimes he can't even keep up with her.

Blake has loved going to her shows and surprising everyone with the duet. Gwen’s fans really seem to love it--or they love how happy she is when he’s on stage with her, he likes to think. Oh, and his album is now gold, which is pretty cool and all, he supposes. Just a few months ago, they were at the ranch celebrating the success of Gwen’s album, and now here they are doing the same with his. What an amazing, ridiculous year. He never thought things could be this good. Sometimes he feels like he doesn’t even deserve it. The only thing that makes him feel better is knowing that Gwen feels the same way. Maybe their insecurities cancel each other out, and that’s why this thing is going so well. He tries not to think about it too much.

Blake’s thoughts are interrupted by the piercing screams of several excited adults. Most of Gwen’s crew are in the pool, laughing and yelling and enjoying their day off. He’s about to stop this reminiscing and see if he can find Gwen somewhere--she’s probably in the kitchen scarfing down some of that queso he made earlier--when he gets a full-on attack hug from a little boy.

“Blake! I want the horsie!” Apollo yells in Blake’s ear. Blake chuckles.

“Sorry, ‘Pollo, it’s too dark to ride horses now,” Blake says, and bends down to pick the tiny dude up. Apollo clings to him with his freakishly strong toddler arms, and Blake thanks God yet again for bringing this kid and his two brothers into his life. He always wanted to be a father, and while this isn’t quite the way he planned it, being a stepdad to Gwen’s boys would make him a very happy man. 

Gwen appears from behind him and wraps her arms around him and Apollo. “You guys are too adorable,” she says, and kisses both of them on the cheek. Blake grins.

“Mama! I want the horsie!” Apollo practically screams.

“Yes, baby, I heard, but like Blakey says, it’s too dark. Next time, okay?”

Apollo pouts, and then runs off to play basketball (or tries to) with Zuma and the rest of the guys.

Blake sits down on the porch to watch as the sun slowly fades and the lights turn on to illuminate the approaching darkness. Soon, Gwen and the rest of the crew have to get back on the bus and head to Austin. He’s going to miss her, like he always does when she’s not sitting right next to him.

“Thank you for letting us all come hang out today,” Gwen says as she sits next to him on the porch. Betty runs up to sit next to her and Gwen scratches her ears. Blake can’t help but love how much Betty and Gwen have bonded. His two favorite girls.

“Of course. It’ll just be a shame when all these people take off without ya,” Blake says. “I may have a bed you can have for the night when that happens.”

Gwen laughs, but she grabs his hand and holds it tighter than usual. All of Gwen's traveling has been tough, and Blake’s tour is starting pretty soon, too. They knew going into this situation that what was basically a long-distance relationship would never be easy. But they make time for each other; they travel together, they text, they don’t let a few hours go by without acknowledging the other’s existence. They’ve been through this before and it ended badly, so they know how to _not_ do it. Practice makes perfect.

“When my tour’s over, we’re going to stay in bed for a week,” she whispers. “We can order pizza and watch bad movies and never leave the house.”

“Well, that’s about the best news I’ve heard all week,” Blake says, and Gwen laughs again. They share a kiss that lasts way too long considering how many people are possibly watching them.

“Look, the last thing in the world I want is for you to leave right now, but it’s dark now. You won’t get to Austin until past midnight. And who knows what kind of idiots are going to be on the road tonight.”

Gwen nods. “I know. It’s going to take a while to wrangle everyone up, too. But, ahh, I just love when it gets dark out here. You can see so many stars; it’s magical.”

Blake loves how--literally--starstruck Gwen gets out here in Oklahoma. When she came for the first time, he didn’t think the California girl would be at home in the slightest. But she embraced everything about country living (except for losing her wifi signal when trying to snapchat every moment of every day), and it’s just another thing he loves and appreciates about her.

“I know, darlin’, and soon enough, you’ll get to see plenty of ‘em.” He doesn’t particularly know when “soon enough” will be, but just the promise of a future is good enough for both of them--for now.

Gwen sighs. “Okay. Okay, you’re right. Hey… I love you so much. Thank you for everything. You made a whole lot of new fans out here today.”

“You’re all welcome back any time,” Blake says. “I love watching everyone have so much fun out here. That’s what this place is for, after all.”

Both of them get up and start the process of getting everyone ready to leave. Apollo throws a temper tantrum when he’s told it’s time to go, but Kingston whispers something in his ear and Apollo giggles and hops on the bus with him. Blake hugs and shakes everyone’s hand, promising that they can all come back soon and, yes, of course he’ll make the queso again.

Before the buses take off, he hugs Gwen fiercely. He does not want to let go of this woman who brought him back to life, who gave him faith again, who believes in him unconditionally. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Gwen whispers. “And we’ll get started on that whole not leaving bed thing.”

“Wild horses couldn’t drag me away,” Blake says. They kiss again--they never get tired of that whole kissing thing--and before Blake knows it, she’s gone. They’re all gone.

Betty follows Blake back inside. He opens up a beer and she lays down in her doggie bed, sad that her guests have abandoned her. 

It always sucks when Gwen leaves, but unlike his previous relationship, he knows she’ll be back. She’ll come back and hug Betty and run into the kitchen for the cookies he keeps for her that she likes, and she’ll drink her weird flavored water and listen to reggae music way too loud while she takes a shower. He knows she’ll be back and she’ll smile at him and he’ll fall even deeper, which always ends up happening for some reason. He knows.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a whole year since I started writing this! I want to write another chapter, but I don't think I have a whole one in me right now. So here's some snippets of stories I've started and abandoned. Maybe I'll continue one if there's enough interest! But maybe not.

****

I - IN WHICH PAPARAZZI NOT-SO-SNEAKILY TAKE PICTURES OF THEM IN THE POOL 

Blake is confused when he gets back to the house on Saturday and finds a package waiting for him by the front door. It's still "the" house to him, even though Gwen is practically begging him to think of it as "their" house. It has all his stuff in it; it has Betty, and Gwen, and the kids, and basically all of his clothes (not that he has that much). He's trying very, very hard to adjust to Los Angeles being his home now, and Oklahoma is the place he goes to get away from all the madness. For the most part, he's okay with it, but there's a small place within him that misses the plains of his home state.

Blake takes the package (which doesn't have a return address on it) inside and opens it on the kitchen table. When he gets it open, he finds diapers. Lots and lots of diapers. So many. Still confused, he finds a note in the box.

_I just thought you might need these in your advancing age, and I have a few extra laying around in preparation for our new arrival. You hit the big 4-0 and it all starts going downhill, but don't worry, you started that process a long time before 40._

_Ha! You know I love you, pal. I hope your birthday is amazing and Gwen shows you a good time. Wink wink. Have a great day._

_Love (and hate), Adam_

Blake grins and shakes his head. He's literally two and a half years older than Adam. Well, Adam will be his age soon enough. 40 comes for everyone whether they like it or not.

A year ago, Blake was dreading this birthday with everything in his body. He was a month away from the divorce, and things with Miranda were deteriorating more and more every day. Not even in Blake’s wildest imagination could he have dreamed what the rest of the year would entail. A couple of hit singles, a number one album, an appearance in a movie (a horrible movie, but Blake’s not picky), a ton of performances, and falling head over heels in love, this year treated him well... which he appreciates since the last two or three were some of the worst (and sometimes, he’ll admit, the best) of his life.

Blake’s happy to be 40. The best is yet to come, he truly believes. With his career, with his creativity, and surely with Gwen. Not to mention the boys. When he and Gwen first start dating, Blake didn’t know what to expect with Apollo, Zuma and King, and how all three of them would react to him coming around so much. As he got to know them, he realized Apollo is just a sweet little baby, and as long as Blake can make him smile (which is admittedly pretty easy), Apollo is happy. Zuma wasn’t that hard to bond with, either, and Blake loves playing with him, fake wrestling and jumping together on the trampoline in Gwen’s backyard. Their favorite activity, however, is eating--mostly cookies but anything will do, really. King was harder, which was to be expected since he’s the oldest and very protective of his mother, but Blake slowly won him over, too. Not with gifts or tickling or food like the other two, but just by talking to him, and by his actions. Eventually Kingston realized Blake is for real, and he loves Gwen and would never hurt her, and that was all he needed to accept Blake into the fold.

The boys aren’t around this afternoon--they’re with The Jackass, unfortunately--so Blake goes to the refrigerator and gets out a cold beer. There’s a few hours before he and Gwen are flying to Colorado for his performance, and he has some time to spare.

This when Gwen walks into the kitchen in a bikini Blake’s never seen before--and he’s seen a lot of them. As always, she looks hot as hell, and as usual, he can’t believe how lucky he is. 

Gwen kind of floats over to him and gives him a somewhat chaste kiss on the lips. “Hey, birthday boy. You wanna go swimming with me?”

“That would make me happier than a dead pig in the sunshine…” Blake says before he can really think about it.

Gwen frowns, but still chuckles a bit. “Hon, you know I love your strange countryfied expressions, but just… what in the _hell_ does that even mean?”

“Ah, well, see, when a pig dies in the sun, its mouth kind of opens and it looks like--you know, never mind; it’s just something my Pa used to say. And now that I think about it, he got it all wrong. I’ll just stop talking now.”

“I think I know a good way to help you out with that,” Gwen says, and she stands on her tippy toes to reach him while he meets her halfway. If there’s one thing Blake loves about turning 40, it’s the fact that he can kiss Gwen Stefani basically whenever he wants to. If he could only tell his teenage self…

Blake wants to take it upstairs and make it interesting. After all, how many chances do they have to get spontaneously frisky when the boys aren't home? But Gwen seems determined to go swimming, so he lets her take his arm and lead him outside. Blake watches as Gwen very gracefully dives into the pool and emerges from the water looking like some kind of Greek goddess. He doesn't get it. He doesn't understand how Gwen can literally look so perfect every hour of the day. All dressed up or nearly naked; with a full face of make-up or completely bare before bed. 

"Come on in, Cowboy," Gwen says, splashing water on him. "It feels so good."

Blake doesn't have to be told twice. He takes a sip of beer and belly flops into the pool. It hurts--oh, boy, does it hurt--but it makes Gwen laugh so it's worth it.

"You are such an idiot," Gwen says, and swims closer to him. She wraps her arms around him and gives him another epic kiss. 

"Mmm, if you wanted to do this, we coulda stayed inside," Blake says. 

"But now I'm all wet," Gwen says, and Blake chuckles. They take turns swimming, diving from the diving board, making each other laugh, and making out like teenagers. It doesn't take long before they hear a helicopter idling in the sky.

"Damn it! They are relentless!" Blake says, getting madder by the second.

Gwen shakes her head. How do the paps even live with themselves? But the thing is... she's having too much fun to care.

"Just ignore them, hon," Gwen says. "Let them get all the pictures they want. I officially do not care anymore."

Blake looks like he wants to continue seething about the situation, but takes a deep breath, and seemingly gets over it. Whatever Gwen wants, Gwen gets.

"Okay, then... let's give 'em somethin' to talk about then," Blake says. He picks her up and gives her the kind of kisses that people write epic poems about. Gwen giggles and kisses him back the same way. The paps got a lot of interesting pictures that day--a lot of them they couldn't even publish. 

****

II - IN WHICH GWEN IS LITERALLY A VAMPIRE 

There is a time and a place to tell the man you're dating that you're a vampire. Over the centuries, Gwen has told only five men (and two women, but that's a story for another time) her secret. Of course Gavin knew; she told him before they got married because she warned him having kids was going to be quite a process. She'd have to fake getting pregnant and find a very discreet woman who looked like her to inseminate herself with Gavin's sperm. Needless to say, he was a bit shocked by it at first, but also intrigued. Plenty of times she offered to turn him, but Gavin was never interested in becoming a vampire. He only liked having a wife who was.

The whole sleeping with the nanny thing was a minor inconvenience, because of the kids and the paparazzi and such, but it proved to be a valuable career move for Gwen. She suddenly became America's Sweetheart overnight, the innocent girl who was cheated on by the bad boy. Gwen was getting bored of Gavin, anyway. And she'd had her eye on a certain cowboy ever since they started working together the year before.

As soon as she and Blake Shelton kissed for the first time, she knew that eventually, she was going to tell him. His kiss awakened something in her; something she'd never felt in her 275 years roaming the earth. He was so tall, so handsome, so different from her and yet exactly the same. She wanted to experience everything with him--every emotion, every sensation, all five of the senses at one time. At some point it occured to her that she was warned about this many, many years ago by her vampire mentor.

"Someday, you will find the person you'll crave more than anyone you've ever met," Rose had said. "It may not be soon, but it is destined to happen. At that time, think strongly before you act. A vampire's life is difficult, and you must not turn someone just to make them stay by your side for an eternity. They have to want it, or else you will live with the consequences of creating an unwanted vampire soul."

Gwen knew she met her person. And it was getting harder and harder not to turn Blake into her very own vampire lover. She had no idea how that conversation was going to happen, but she knew it had to. She needed him. She wanted him. She had to have him... forever.

****

III - IN WHICH THEY BREAK UP AND HAVE TO BE ON THE SHOW TOGETHER 

(This is just a snippet of a longer story that I started last year at some point)

It's not a single thing that leads to what happens between the two of them. Instead, it's a steady stream of disappointments. Like, Blake doesn't call when he says he will because a bunch of old buddies took him out for a drink or two after the show. Or Gwen hates the new bracelet Blake gets her for Valentine's Day because she remembers seeing a picture of Miranda wearing an identical one. Neither of them could see it coming in the early days of falling in love, not with the rose-colored glasses they were always wearing. But it shouldn't have come as a surprise, either. The honeymoon period always has to come to an end eventually.

For instance... Gwen listens to reggae music. All the time. In the car, while she cooks, when she takes a shower. All. The. Time. At first Blake is amused by this. After all, he knows it's what inspires her, and what made her produce all that amazing music on Tragic Kingdom, which officially started her career. Plus, she has told him, it's helping her find inspiration for the new album.

It's just that... Blake _hates_ the reggae music. He's a country boy, first of all. And even though he likes to listen to many different genres, he's finding that reggae isn't one of them. But he tries to bite his tongue when Gwen is playing it yet again, even though he kind of wants to jump out of the window instead of listening to it.

Meanwhile, Blake is spending an awful lot of time at Gwen's house, and sometimes... sometimes she feels like she has four boys instead of three. She did not experience this with Gavin. He was always so adult around the kids, which was one of Gwen's complaints. He never just got down on the ground with them and tickled them, or tried to make them laugh with stupid little boy jokes. Blake does this, and more. There is constant laughter in her house now, which she obviously loves. But sometimes the sheer volume of their yelling gives her a headache. And the extra mess is so frustrating. Blake can't pick up his socks off the floor? He can't just put his towel in the washing machine after he takes a shower? And forget about doing the dishes or taking the trash out. Gwen is thankful that Blake loves her boys so much, but she has no idea how to bring up the fact that she wishes he could be more like a father than a friend. Like, how do you even tell someone that? So she holds her tongue, and the tension keeps building, and there's an undercurrent of something unnamed that is threatening to bubble over like a volcano.

****

The conversation that breaks the camel's back happens in mid-March. Gwen flies out to Nashville to catch Blake on tour, and she stands backstage for his whole show, appreciating how very _good_ he is at keeping an audience entertained, and how differently their approaches are. It's so funny how the two of them are basically complete opposites when it comes to most things--especially regarding their music and performances--and yet, they get along so well, and so easily.

After the show, they go back to his Nashville house. It's somewhat empty since Miranda moved all her stuff out, and he isn't there much anymore. Both of them are exhausted, but Gwen manages to talk Blake into making them some French toast. She usually doesn't let herself eat stuff like that, and definitely not before bed, but she's feeling a little strange, not like herself lately. It has something to do with Blake, and she hasn't been able to figure it out yet.

"Damn, this is so good," Gwen says, giving into the syrup and butter and bread, all things she rarely eats. 

"It's nice to see you getting down on some sugar," Blake says. "I worry sometimes you're not getting enough to eat."

Gwen scoffs. "Well, try being a woman in your forties in the entertainment business someday and maybe you'll understand why it appears that way." 

Blake doesn't bother arguing--they've had this conversation before and Blake assumes Gwen knows how to take care of herself, since she's gotten this far and everything.

"Anyway... I wanted to run something by you while we have this moment to ourselves. I know it's a little early to be talking about this, but I was thinking about next year, when our schedules have calmed down a bit, maybe you and the boys can move in with me in L.A. after we get married, and we can rent your house, or keep it for when the boys grow up and want their own place. And we can go to Oklahoma for holidays. What do you think?"

Gwen stares at Blake. Where in the world did all this come from? She's basically been living in the studio for the past month and hasn't even planned her tour yet, and Blake wants to book the future this far in advance? It's making her head spin. A few months ago, she would have said yes to all he was proposing just because of how utterly smitten she was, but now... now, after she's had a few months to truly experience their differences, it's just... well, it's too much.

"Blake... you haven't even _proposed_ to me yet."

Blake scoffs and waves his hand like that's not even a big deal. "Small detail. You know it's coming, darlin'."

Gwen _does_ know it's coming, because how could it not? They've spent the last 5 months together in complete bliss. She's met his whole family, he's met her whole family. The boys adore him. Everything is in order. But... nobody asked her if that's what she wants. 

"Okay, listen for just a second, okay? I know you want to get married, and I do, too... _someday_. Not any time soon, though. My divorce became final two months ago! I need--I need--"

Blake's face has gone from content and mellow to disturbed and unhappy. "What do you need, Gwen? Really, tell me. Or as your Cali friends would say, _enlighten_ me."

Wow, this is turning ugly fast, Gwen thinks. Well, maybe they're right on schedule for this to happen. The dumb feeling of everlasting love can't last forever, right?

"I need some time, Blake! My boys need time. I'm not ready to get married again, I'm just not. Maybe in the future, after the album comes out and when the tour's over and when Apollo's gotten a little older to understand what's happening."

Blake's expression is hard to read now. She knows he's shocked. She knows he was not expecting this kind of answer. But he has to realize that this is where Gwen is right now. She's not going to say yes to his plan if she doesn't feel right about it.

"I see," Blake says, nodding. "Well, I gotta tell you, babe, I'm an old-fashioned kind of guy. I want to settle down as soon as possible... I want to be a step daddy, and I want to be your husband. And I don't know if I want to wait until Apollo is older for that to happen."

Gwen is baffled. "What in the hell are you talking about? You dated Miranda for like _years_ before you got married! Why don't you tell me the real reason you need this to happen so fast?" Gwen hates this. She _hates_ it. This is not them. This is not what they're about. And yet here they are, having their first--any maybe their last--fight.

Blake sighs. He doesn't answer. Instead of prodding him, Gwen waits. The two of them regard each other silently and it's basically the worst moment of their relationship. 

"Because. Because Gavin is at your house all the time, and I know you hate him for what he did to you, but I also know you still love him. And over the past couple of months, it's been drivin' me kind of crazy that   
you see him so much. I want you all to myself. I'm sorry. I know it's crazy, but it's what I want." Blake shrugs, like this is a totally normal and reasonable thing to say to her.

"What in the..." Gwen starts to say, then stops. She takes a deep breath. "That is so ridiculous that I actually choose not to respond to it." She pauses again, but changes her mind. "We have practically spent every   
single moment of the last five months together, and you think there's even an infinitesimal chance I'd ever go back to Gavin? I just... I'm surprised. I thought you knew me better than that." 

She's actually one thousand percent devastated by this information, but she's trying to keep at least some composure. There's still a chance Blake can say something to change her mind. There's still a chance none of this is real. Maybe she's asleep. Maybe she's dead.

Blake sighs, looking so conflicted. "I didn't say it was rational. But Miranda burned me so bad. I can't keep going a hundred miles an hour in this relationship without some kind of insurance. I'm sorry... I just can't."

Gwen stares at him. She can't believe it. She can't believe _him._ But it's real; this is how he feels, and there's nothing she can say to change his mind. 

"Well, that's not going to work for me. I'm not Miranda. And I don't want to get married just so you can have 'insurance.' "

"Yeah, well, waitin' around for Apollo to graduate from high school doesn't work for me, either," Blake retorts. "And what's that about, anyway? You think I'm going to let myself get attached to those boys and then just walk away from them? That's why you don't want to marry me, isn't it? That's some bullshit. And I gotta tell you, Gwen, if you think I'm that kind of man, well, that just plain hurts."

It only takes one second for Gwen to realize that Blake is right, that's what she's doing--she's protecting her kids, even though they all adore Blake, and he loves them just as much. This isn't black and white, it's not just Blake's issues, it's hers, too. He can't move on from the damage Miranda caused and she can't risk hurting the boys. And that's why this relationship was doomed to fail from the beginning.

"I don't know what to say... you're right. But that's still not going to change my mind."

"And you're right, too," Blake says sadly. "So... what do we do?"

They both know what they have to do, and it's going to possibly be the worst thing that's ever happened to them. Because their respective divorces were both obviously brutal and heartbreaking, but their relationship with each other is what saved them. And now... now they have to save themselves.

"Well... I guess we finish this French toast and figure it out tomorrow," Gwen says, not able to keep the utter emptiness out of her voice.

"All right," Blake says. They both sit at the table in the kitchen, silently eating their French toast, listening to the faint sounds of Willie Nelson singing "You Were Always On My Mind" on Blake's speakers in the living room. They'll probably have more to say eventually, but for now... nothing.

Gwen ponders leaving and staying a hotel for the night, but instead, they go to bed together, knowing that when they wake up, it'll be time to face the music. Gwen can't help but think of the song "I Can't Make You Love Me" by Bonnie Raitt. She thought Blake was going to be the man she married and grew old with--the man who helped her pick up the pieces after the divorce, the man she wasn't supposed to fall in love with but did anyway. And now he would be an ex-boyfriend. The one that got away.

**IV - IN WHICH THE TWO OF THEM GO TO THE WHITE HOUSE**

“You can wear your jeans, you know,” Gwen says, as she helps Blake with his tie. “I won’t mind.”

“Why? You think I look dumb in these pants, don’t you?” Blake says, frowning slightly.

“No! No, no, no. I think you look hot in those pants.” _All pants,_ Gwen think to herself. _Or no pants._ “I’m just saying, I know you feel more comfortable in jeans and I totally, like, get it if you want to wear them.”

Gwen's over worrying about what other people think of how she and her partner look in public. She likes when Blake wears jeans while she gets all dressed up and fancy. They're both at the age now where stuff like that just doesn't matter anymore.

Blake chuckles. “Darlin’, I am going to the White House because you’re invited to sing for the president. It would be a shame if I came as your date lookin’ like a redneck. But I appreciate you sayin’ that.”

Gwen grins for the millionth time of the day and kisses her handsome boyfriend with some renewed vigor. He cleans up nice, that’s for sure. The kiss has the potential to get interesting, as   
it always does, but the kids are in the next room and, well, they’re due at the White House!

“Well, come on, Hot Pants. I’ll put my lipstick on and we’ll go. Are you ready for this?”

“Of course. I’m always ready to hear you sing. Or to sing with you,” Blake replies. They’ll be performing the duet again together. It’s so funny; last year when they wrote it, they had no idea they’d be singing it live so much, and especially not for Michelle and Barack Obama. Their blessings continue to stack up in the wake of their relationship. Gwen knows saying she’s happier than she’s ever been to countless people and journalists and interviewers is such a cliché, but it’s the truth.

Of course, the two of them are still buzzing about the announcement earlier in the day that she’ll be a judge on The Voice in the next season again. It’s been one of the hardest secrets Gwen’s ever kept, and now she’s relieved the world knows now. She’s so excited to work with Blake again and not have to hide their new and vulnerable relationship like the last season she was on.

****

V - JUST THREE RANDOM PARAGRAPHS 

Everything is just so much _easier_ now.

For the last five years or so of Gwen’s marriage, it was just _so_ hard. Even when both Gwen and Gavin were in the same place for longer than a week or two--which, not surprisingly, wasn’t often--Gwen was so focused on making sure he was happy, the kids were happy, that she was always put together the way he liked… it was physically and emotionally exhausting. Thank god she doesn’t have to put on that one act play anymore. Thank god for Blake Shelton.

Gwen always thought it would be romantic to sing together with Gavin, but aside from a few spontaneous performances of “Glycerine” at his shows, he was never really into it. She loves singing the duet with Blake. The audience is always into it, first of all. At first, Gwen was hesitant to sing it in front of his fans, but they all embraced her, which is an amazing feeling. Plus, the way the two of them connect while they perform it somehow still surprises her every single time.


End file.
